Plan D
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: 3QUL to Plan B/C. Kelly & Erin prepare to welcome & adjust to their newest family member. However, a new danger surfaces, threatening their future. Matt, Benny & Voight join in their latest adventure along with all the ups and downs, laughs, loves, trials, hurt, comfort and danger. CHAP 20 UP NOW
1. A Brand New Plan in Motion

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 1 – A Brand New Plan in Motion**

 **Summary:** THRQUL to Plan B/C. Kelly  & Erin prepare to welcome & adjust to their newest family member. However, a new danger surfaces, threatening their future. Matt, Benny & Voight join in their latest adventure along with all the ups and downs, laughs, loves, trials, hurt, comfort and danger.

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire, PD and Med and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC. I only own my evil muse (Alice-love her!) and any OCs that might come along.

 **A/N:** As promised the third (and probably final) segment in this AUverse. With this new journey we will meet some new characters, most importantly – baby Severide! But this is me so you know there will be a new baddie to cause problems (evil grin) but of course I'll temper that with lots of couple/family moments, Shay flashbacks, Benny!, Voight! broments and as requested more involvement from 51 and 21 but always with the focus on our fave couple Erin and Kelly! And yes this starts with a time jump as I didn't want to draw out the whole pregnancy but have a bit of it left over and then jump right into the new family! Hope that's okay. Alright…here we go!

* * *

 _ **Ending from Plan B**_

 _"When I think of all that's ahead…a baby on the way, a new House to find – one that will work for us and Matt and Andrea; Aurora going into kindergarten and the two of us in high risk jobs with a bigger family."_

 _Silence._

 _"Wow," Kelly ponders as Erin nods._

 _Silence._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I think…we need a brand new plan."_

XXXXXXXX

 **6 Months Later**

Kelly looks at the final ultrasound picture on the fridge and can't help but smile; his fingers gently brushing over the outline of his child. They didn't want to know the sex – wanted to be surprised instead. But the longer he stares at the picture, the more his mind wants to know if the black and white image is of his son…or daughter.

So much had happened in six months it was hard for him to even ponder all the events that they had experienced, all the while making preparations for the newest incoming member of their family. He looks up, casting a somewhat wistful gaze into the large open kitchen, family room, looking at the boxes that still needed to be unpacked.

 _'I think this…will be our new home.'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'Kelly I love it. It's got everything we need and…it's a new area, a new neighbourhood, new school for Aurora…a new start for all of us. What do you think?'_

 _'I love it too. I'll call Matt and Andrea and…yeah. It's the same distance to work…to dad's…I love the Park nearby. I love it.'_

 _'Our home.'_

Matt loved it right away and that night the four of them, Andrea, included, sat down at their table and talked about their new adventure – together. Matt had already drawn up a few renovation ideas that would make the House even better and the next day they put everything in motion.

It didn't happen overnight, as they had to sell their current condo and that took a bit longer than expected. But the time afforded them to pack up slowly, get all their finances in order and get prepared for the big day. At first Aurora wasn't too excited but after spending some time in their soon to be new home and then the area, playing in the Park and seeing her new school, she too was happy to get involved, even trying to help by packing up her own room – which wasn't that successful at the start.

With the sale of their loft condo dealt with and their new home all taken care of, it was back to trying to endure the daily pressures of two high risk jobs.

 _'Jay I swear if you…'_

He could only chuckle when he'd get a text from his pregnant wife's partner about needing to be put on the missing persons list because he told her to be careful one too many times. Kelly could only sympathize with the male members of Precinct 21 who, as she got bigger, got more protective and she got more irritated. Erin had hoped that Platt and Burgess would have been on her side, but she could only site conspiracy when they joined the male ranks in telling her to be more careful.

 _'Hank…'_

 _'This is a necessary assignment,' Voight had replied one time, his voice thick with exasperation._

 _'I am pregnant…not made of china! I will not break but…'_

 _'Erin, no discussion here. This court appearance needs to be done. It might seem like mundane testimony but it's necessary to putting Amelia away.'_

He watched with an amusing smirk as she stormed from his office, muttering angrily under his breath. However, Kelly knows that he too hadn't escaped his wife's full range of emotions, looking at her in wonder as she tried to hold back a small sniffle during…a commercial?

 _'Ugh…seriously why do they play these…can we please move on from the Kraft teddy bear commercial.'_

But at work, when faced with a situation when he was rescuing a family or having to deal with a family loss that involves newborn children, his own panic would resurface. He had had the feelings when Shay was pregnant and had told himself that he had learned from that and it would be different with Erin. Not so.

 _'Kelly…it wasn't your fault.'_ Matt had tried to reassure him. _'We just couldn't get there…'_

 _'She…she looked like Aurora. I…I tried,'_ he had morbidly confessed, looking over at the utterly distraught parents.

But ever thankful that he's kept up his friendship with Nick, he would schedule himself in for an appointment; not wanting to burden his wife with the death of a child that would remind her of one she had come to love and officially adopt as her step-daughter.

Matt had been there for him as always, keeping an ever watchful eye on his friend and thus keeping the rest of Squad 3 safe in emotionally tense situations.

Kelly's eyes then drift over to another piece of paper on the large fridge, a picture of Aurora's new school. _Grade one…wow!_

 _'Can you imagine our little girl going to prom?'_

 _'Shay. I'm still trying to get past grade 1. That's…a huge milestone.'_

 _'And we'll be documenting it all along the way!'_

His heart starts to ache as he thinks about the next big milestone for their daughter and how Shay wouldn't be there to witness it. Christie and Violet were still very much a part of their lives and Pauline and Don Shay had inserted themselves into their regular monthly routine; Pauline proving invaluable to Erin as a birthing coach and answering the questions other females who hadn't had any children couldn't.

Both Benny and Voight had also continued to play a large role in their lives, babysitting, helping out with finances on an occasion or two and just giving any kind of support that was called for in a particular situation. Despite being a bit further away, they were still close to the Herrmann clan and would see them for Park visits along with Preeti and Gurj and a few other families. But as always their biggest support was their extended families from 51 and 21.

Kelly pulls away from the well decorated fridge and slowly heads toward the coffee stand on the counter, pouring himself a steaming mug and then heading toward the door that leads onto the outside patio. The deck itself needs some work and Matt had drawn up a cost-effective plan to build a new one, extend it and make it even better than the existing one.

 _'You want to help?'_

 _'Oh come on that was one time,' Kelly huffed when Matt looked up in mock horror. 'My hammering skills are much better now.'_

 _'Uh uh…'_

But it was the bountiful size of the backyard and it's plentiful space that afforded them the possibility to dream and then of course act upon that dream; for theirs and their family's future enjoyment. His and Matt's. Not wanting to put an even bigger financial burden upon themselves, Matt and Andrea had followed Kelly's suit by having a modest wedding ceremony at Firehouse 51 and then going on a two week honeymoon to someplace tropical.

Kelly looks at the soft orangey glow as it starts to peek up over the Chicago skyline and feels a twinge of anxiety starting to creep into his form. He hears some shuffling but before he can turn around two arms wrap around him and soft laughter ensues.

"Matt?" He snickers as Erin comes in front of him.

"If I could transfer this to either of you right now I'd be happy," she lightly huffs as she heads for the fridge. He watches as she closes the door and then looks outside the window into the quiet backyard. "I love this place."

A smile adorns his lips as he nears, this time wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Researching pregnancy sex was something that amused them both but also informative as it helped them not only learn some new and rather exciting positions but also taught them how to deal with her emotions, moods and how the growing fetus would be affected. With Shay it was different, aside from their one night, he didn't see her naked pregnant body, so watching Erin's body change and seeing her develop that pregnancy glow, made his heart swell and his love for her grow in ways he never imagined.

"Mmm you smell good," he whispers, his arms holding her close as his lips nuzzle her neck. She takes his hands and rests them on her belly, hers gently resting atop his and then both waiting. Sure enough…a kick.

"Morning little one," she utters in a soft tone as Kelly's smile grins. "Definitely going to be a morning person. That's all you."

"No way…you," Kelly tosses back. "Benny?"

"No," both state in unison and then laugh.

"Court today?" Kelly asks as he pulls away and heads for the sink; Erin nodding as she sits down in a nearby chair.

"Seems like all I do these days is damn court hearing…sorry baby, mommy didn't mean to curse but…" Erin's voice trails off as Aurora comes bounding into the room.

She walks up to Erin and then gives her a hug, looking down at her swelled stomach and waiting for the signal. Upon getting it, she pats the belly and then puts her ear to it. Erin's hand rests tenderly on Aurora's back; having read that it was very therapeutic and a great bonding experience for all in the family to welcome the pregnancy.

"Hi little baby," Aurora greets as she listens for a kick. Sure enough she gets one and then lets out a giggle before looking up at Erin with a broad smile.

"Little brother or sister is happy to hear your voice."

She remembers when her stomach had really started to swell, one night it was just her and Aurora and she was lying in bed reading to her adoptive daughter.

 _'The baby…it kicked.'_

 _'Where?'_

 _'Here…' she then pulled up her night shirt and placed Aurora's hand on her warm, naked belly. At first there was nothing and Aurora looked up in wonder. But then a kick and Aurora started to laugh and clap._

 _'When will it come out?'_

 _'A few more months yet. Are you excited?'_

 _'Yes,' Aurora promptly replied. 'Is it a girl?'_

 _'I don't know.'_

 _'Can it be a girl?'_

She could only laugh and shrug, trying to explain that she'd be happy no matter the sex, just as long as it was healthy. Then it was almost a regular routine with Aurora, wanting to touch Erin's belly to see if she could get the baby to kick.

"I think it'll be like Aurora and that means…all your fault," Erin counters as she gets up to help Kelly with breakfast.

"When is the baby coming?"

"Very soon," Kelly drawls, earning a playful swat from his daughter, who was tired of that same old answer. "What?" He laughs as he hoists her protesting frame into the air. "It is very soon. A month….or so."

"Why?"

"Think grade one will cure the whys?"

"It'll bring on more," Erin groans as she takes her leave, heading for their new Master bedroom to get dressed for the day. Unlike their previous condo apartment, this new home had two levels and a basement/family room; a modest space with a door in the middle that would allow them to share time with Matt and Andrea if they so wanted. Upstairs were the three bedrooms, one larger and two smaller; a full ensuite just off the Master bedroom and another one at the end of the hallway that the kids would share. Downstairs was a small den and half washroom along with the rest of the living space; fire place in the middle.

"Court…again! Soon I'll be able to represent either side on my own," she mutters as she pulls on a pretty maternity top that Pauline had bought her. "Just keep…emotions in check."

"Good pep talk," Kelly interjects as she looks up to see him enter.

"Remember the last time Jay said that?"

"I remember when you pulled a gun on Voight…it was empty but still…"

"He pushed me beyond my limit," she shakes her head as she looks up as he approaches. She dangles her wedding rings on the chain around her neck, his fingers reaching out to touch them. "Always with me," she whispers as he kisses her on the lips. "And at least…no one's died at my hands…yet," she concludes as he chuckles, giving her arms a gentle rub before he pulls back and heads for his closet. "Careful today. Damn I sound weepy again."

"Well…I'll say the same thing."

"I'm going to court," she deadpans. "Worst I'll get is a paper cut. It's a misdemeanor case. It's a nothing case."

"Voight wants you to go."

"He's trying to keep pacify me with…some kind of job."

"Better than counting bullets," Kelly snickers.

"I'll never live that down," she replies as she picks up a small card and then tosses at him.

"Hey…that's our family fire drill card. We do that this weekend," he reminds her. It was the one thing he insisted they all participate in, both sides…a drill so that each member of the family would know what to do, where to go and what to do when outside the House at the specified meeting place.

"Promise you'll wear your full gear?" She playfully wags his brows as he grins. "My weakness."

They talk a bit longer before it's time to take their leave; Pauline arriving to pick up Aurora, all of them counting down her last weeks in Kindergarten before the big leap into the official grades!

"Love you."

They both exchange before getting into their separate vehicles and heading in separate directions; Matt riding with Kelly to Firehouse 51.

"Days are closing in," Herrmann greets Kelly and Matt as they enter.

"Who's out of the running now?"

"No one yet," Herrmann replies, referring to the Baby Severide pool. They were all placing friendly bets on the arrival date, the sex and the name chosen.

"You're kidding? Dad joined this madness?" Kelly snickers.

"Joined? It was his idea," Herrmann utters in sarcasm. "But I'm gonna win…trust me I have this down to a science."

"That's a scary thought," Otis pipes up; a few others laughing at Herrmann's expense.

"Not as scary as Herrmann Severide," Cruz adds as Hermann looks at him with a mock cross expression. And then of course more silly banter ensues.

Kelly can only offer them a laugh but at the same time tries to fight back an odd feeling of uneasiness that's starting to develop in the pit of his stomach.

 _'I love you….'_

 _'Always.'_

It was just something to say but when spoken in the right circumstance always forced him to realize the powerful meaning behind the few simple words.

"Kelly? You still with us?" Matt asks as he claps his friend on the back.

"Yeah…so what's the top name on the list?"

"Benny!" They all chime at once as Kelly shakes his head. He tells himself it's nothing and today….would be fine. It would…right?

XXXXXXXX

"If hear one more daffy duck comment!" Erin hisses as she glowers at Jay and Antonio before Voight walks into the area with his brows arched. "I don't…waddle."

"Who said you waddle?" Voight asks Jay and Antonio in a stern tone. But when each of them points at the other, Erin can only shake her head and look at Voight in exasperation.

"Still think she's gonna miss all this when she's gone."

"Off…not gone," she corrects her partner as she follows her boss into his office. "I'm gonna go postal at home being off for longer than a few months."

"Trust me, you'll be busy," Voight reminds her as he hands her a file.

"New case?" She asks as she flips it open and then looks down at the unfamiliar face. "Who is he?"

"Warren Sandecker. He's…a _friend_ of the accomplice but one we have been told to keep an eye out for. Not to alarm you but if you see him…call us. We need to bring him in for a talk."

"Hank…"

"Chances are he won't be there, you'll say your piece and that'll be it."

"Talk to him?"

"He's…he's got a nasty temper but only to those that cross him, betray him or…piss him off."

"Great…so anyone driving badly in traffic. You think he'd be stupid enough to show up?"

"If he's off his meds which his doctor thinks he is…he could. Just keep an eye open."

"Thanks…for the warning. And for the record…I'm fine," she insists as she hands him back the file. She heads back outside, telling her partner she'd be back in an hour or two and then ready for action; Jay just shaking his head and Antonio patting him on the back.

XXXXXXXX

"Court duty…" Erin grumbles as she nears the courthouse, parking the car and then slowly heading inside. It was to be a modest hearing; her part just to testify that the person in question – Bernie Davis had been caught in possession of narcotics during an official and legal police raid and that would be it. She'd say her piece and then maybe drop by the Firehouse to see if Kelly was free for lunch.

She eases herself down onto a bench near the back, offering a strained smile to an older woman beside her and then praying that this morning goes by fast and without incident. But as she waits, her eyes casually travel around to all the placid faces currently seated in the courtroom and then as they enter. So far…no Warren Sandecker to be seen.

The court comes to session. The state presents its forensic case and then Erin's called to add her piece to the CPD's involvement.

She slowly gets up and heads for the front of the quiet room.

The back door opens. A figure enters and slides into the very back seat.

She rounds the front of the defense's table and heads for the witness stand.

The man in the back row stands and pulls something from his pocket.

She turns, her eyes instantly widening as something is hoisted into the air.

 ***BANG***

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Well…I promised you all we'd come back with a bang! And we did – literally! So I hope you all liked the start to this new adventure. New home…new area and new incoming challenges but also joys. Baby Severide is just about to make their debut and everyone's betting on who it's going to be! Hehe but hmm think this will just be a routine courtroom heist? And how will this factor into our new adventure going forward? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go b/c more reviews = a longer story! And thanks everyone!


	2. Introducing…

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 2 – Introducing…**

 **A/N:** yay thanks everyone! So glad you all liked the start to this latest adventure and I hope I can keep you all laughing and smiling and guessing and hmm maybe some cursing and crying – but keep you around for each chappy! So enjoy and thanks everyone!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Voight's voice snaps as the members of the intelligence team look up as he storms from his office. "Warren Sandecker's been spotted."

"Where?" Jay asks in haste.

"Courtroom 3!" He snaps as he pushes past them; pulling his phone and calling Kelly on the way. He knows that would hear…if they hadn't gotten the call already and knows that since he considers Erin a daughter, Kelly was his unofficial son-in-law. "Kelly…"

XXXXXXXX

"Voight? What's going on? Is Erin okay?" Kelly asks in haste as he pauses just before he gets to the front of squad truck 3. Matt also pauses and looks at Kelly in concern.

 _"Reports of shots fired at the courthouse."_

"Yeah, we're headed there now. Wait…"

 _"Yes same courtroom."_

"Ah damn it! Is she okay?"

 _"Not sure yet. See you there."_

"Not sure," Kelly huffs as he pulls his phone and dials his wife, Matt slapping him on the back as Kelly gets into the truck, telling Tony to step on it.

 _No answer…_

"I'm sure she's okay," Capp mentions as Kelly looks back with a strained expression.

"Yeah…sure," his voice dies out into a soft whisper as he turns and looks back down at his phone. _Come on baby…where are you…damn you better be okay…_

XXXXXXXX

"NOBODY MOVE!" Warren shouts as the gun is fired into the air; forcing everyone to duck. With all faces looking down, the guard stands to fire, Warren firing first, catching him in the chest and forcing his body to slam backward onto the floor – a few more screams ensuing.

Another shot, hits the defendant in the back, forcing his body to slam into the floor a few feet from the fallen guard.

"Damn it," Erin curses as her fingers fumble for her phone. She had ducked but only to see if she could get her gun; her fear now was more for her unborn child. But she can only curse herself once more as she realizes that her phone is in her jacket which is still at her seat. She feels her small side piece in her boot and reaches for it. _You're just about 9 months pregnant…don't take any risks!_ But before she can make any kind of situational reassessment, she hears a knock on the stand she's hiding behind and quickly places her gun on the ground out of site as a gruff hand grabs her shirt and pulls her out where she can be seen.

"Where's your gun detective!" He growls as she puts both hands in the air.

"No pregnancy holster," she retorts dryly as he leans in closer with a sneer; pushing the gun under her chin and forcing her jaw upright a little.

He says nothing, only leans in closer; her nose wrinkling at the smell of his foul breath a few inches away.

"What do you…want?" She asks with a slight hiss.

 _"Díoltas."_

"What?"

Before she can react, he yanks her forward, her hands instantly flying out to brace herself from falling forward onto the floor and potentially doing some damage to herself and her child.

"Let's go... _cop!"_

XXXXXXXX

"Antonio! Cover the back!" Voight calls out as he races toward the front door, squad truck 3 coming to a sudden halt a few meters away.

"Voight!"

"Don't know anything yet!"

Kelly pushes past all others, ignoring calls from Boden to wait until the scene has been fully assessed. But after hearing that there was an active shooter in her room, waiting isn't an option. His heart starts to race faster with each pounding step his boots strike the flooring with. He hears screams and shouting in the distance; people calling for a medic for the wounded courtroom guard.

He follows Voight as they bound toward the courtroom his wife was testifying in. Kelly comes to an instant stop just outside the door as Voight's team surrounds it with their guns drawn; Antonio and Ruzek already heading for the back.

"CHICAGO PD! WARREN SANDECKER!" Voight shouts as he pounds on the door and then steps back. However, to their surprise a woman with a panicked look on her face opens the door and stares at Voight with tears coming before she nearly collapses.

"Where is he?" Voight asks gruffly as Burgess steps up to take her.

"Sh-shot the guard…and then took some…pregnant cop…with him."

"WHAT?" Kelly shouts as he pushes past the woman and barges into the room; Voight shouting at him to wait.

"Out…the back…door," she manages as Voight and Jay hurry after Kelly.

"Severide!" Voight shouts as he races after the frantic firefighter. He grabs Kelly's coat and gives him a small yank backward just before he was about to pull open the door that leads to the judges quarters. "Wait!" He orders as he motions for Jay to move forward with caution. "I know you're anxious but…" Voight pauses as they hear shouting and then another shot fired.

"But what!" Kelly shouts back.

"Antonio! Talk to me!" Voight barks in haste.

 _"Came from…I think he's still by you!"_

"Warren Sandecker!" Voight shouts as he pokes his head into the room and then catches a glimpse of Sandecker pulling Erin into the back room. "You're trapped Sandecker! No way out! Let her go!"

Silence.

"This goes a lot easier on you if you cooperate!" Voight tries once more.

Then much to their surprise, Warren Sandecker comes into view with Erin in front of him.

"Let…her go."

Kelly hears the veiled anger in Voight's tone and feels his own anger starting to surge.

"Let my wife go!" Kelly adds as Voight looks at him in frustration.

He maneuvers Erin into the middle of the room, the gun not raised at him but simply…at his side.

"Drop your weapon."

And…he does.

Voight's brow slightly arch as he directs Erin to kick the gun away and then slowly walk toward him. She does and then Voight stands in place as Jay and Atwater rush in to subdue Sandecker who comes without a fight.

However, Sandecker's attention isn't fixed on Voight, instead he turns and watches Erin rush into the arms of a firefighter dressed in full gear, and slightly knits his brows.

"Take him!" Voight directs as Jay drags Sandecker toward them.

"Bastard!" Kelly snaps as he tries to lunge at Sandecker. "You take a pregnant woman! Next time take someone who can kick your ass in return!"

"Thanks for the suggestion," Sandecker turns to Kelly and winks.

"Let it go! I'm fine," Erin insists as Voight steps in between Sandecker and Kelly.

"Get him out of here!" Voight commands as Kelly glares at Sandecker.

But before any more interactions can be exchanged, Jay pushes him out into the hallway and Kelly helps Erin toward a waiting bench.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" Kelly asks in haste as he kneels before her, Voight sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine…a bit of…routine huh?" She arches her brows at Voight who simply purses his lips but says nothing. "He didn't hurt me," Erin assures Kelly as she gently rubs her belly. "Baby got some…action today," she huffs as she takes a deep breath, Kelly's hand tenderly stroking her back. She leans back in the chair and closes her eyes, her mind trying to frantically recall some of the relaxation techniques that her doctor had taught her.

"Bastard," Kelly curses under his breath as Erin's eyes open and she looks at her husband and then at her boss.

"Did he say anything?" Voight asks in wonder.

"Just kept saying _"Díoltas."_ Over and over. I asked him what that means…he said revenge."

"On what?" Kelly asks Voight directly.

"Up until now mostly petty stuff. File said he has a bad temper but…what happened in there?" Voight asks firmly.

"I had just taken the stand. Sandecker came into the room, closed and I guess locked the door, pulled his gun and fired. One shot into the air, one at the guard and one at the defendant Bernie Davis. So much for being his friend?"

"What?" Kelly counters in shock.

"And so much for a boring assignment."

"Wrong on both counts," Voight grumbles.

"Can I get that in writing?" Erin asks wryly as Voight takes one arm, Kelly the other and helps her stand up.

"Write your statement tomorrow if you want."

Erin looks at both men before she pulls a pen, holds it up for Voight to see and then pushes past toward a desk.

"I hope the baby doesn't inherit that stubbornness," Kelly quips as Voight shakes his head.

Erin finishes up her report while Kelly tells Matt what happened; Matt relaying the information back to Boden before the three of them slowly head outside to rejoin Voight and the others; Brett and Mills already on their way to Chicago Med with the two injured individuals from the courtroom.

"Ugh hate feeling like a baby but I think I'm going to go home and just rest."

"Erin…"

"Love you," Erin whispers as she kisses him on the lips. "I'll be fine. I don't want to…it was nothing. He didn't hurt me. He was…it was more of a scare but he said he wouldn't hurt me. Kelly I'll be fine. Hank is going to take me home and you go back to work."

"Yeah…like I'll be able to concentrate now," he grumbles as he looks at her in worry.

"Kelly. I'm fine. The baby is fine and just…tell yourself we're both fine."

"Okay. Call if you need…anything."

"I will."

He holds her close, his brain trying to keep his heart rate calm and not paying much attention to the figure watching from the backseat of the police car – watching with sudden vested interest. The police car pulls away. Voight's call pulls away. Squad truck 3 pulls away.

The exciting day comes to a close with a new plan being formulated – only this one…wasn't good.

XXXXXXXX

Erin enters their quiet home; her limbs still feeling somewhat jittery from the day's events.

 _'Why are you doing this? What do you want Sandecker.'_

 _'I won't hurt you.'_

 _'What!'_

He muttered the word revenge and then went silent. The guard was pronounced dead at the scene but the defendant, Bernie Davis, who they thought was a friend of Sandecker was shot but would recover.

She leans against the door and sighs heavily. After Aurora had finished Kindergarten for the year, they had to come up with a new plan for someone to look after Aurora during the day while they were at work. And they didn't want to presume on Pauline's love as that would be a lot for the older woman to look after day after day after…day.

But Cindy Herrmann had introduced them to the same daycare they occasionally need to leave Kenny James at and it was a saving grace in times when Pauline was feeling too overloaded and needed a break. However, despite the craziness of the day, she'd give anything to hear Aurora's sweet laughter or childish banter to break up the morbidity in her mind of images of a hostage taking gone wrong.

"Tough day little one," Erin whispers as she rubs her belly and heads upstairs. She looks at the few boxes that are still unpacked and feels her shoulders slump. But all she wants to do is have a hot shower, wash any bits of Sandecker residue off her frame and try to push past the whole ordeal.

Erin has a shower and then heads into their bedroom, pushing aside a box and lying down to get some rest, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. But about twenty minutes later she awakens with a gasp as she see Sandecker taking Kelly hostage and them arriving to help him a few minutes too late.

"Damn…." She curses in a soft whisper as she slumps back down and reaches for her phone. She looks at a few pictures of Kelly and Aurora and feels her anxiety starting to subside. She tries once more to get some rest but once again sees Sandecker pointing his gun at Kelly and pulling the trigger a few seconds before she does.

"Ah to hell with it," she huffs as she reaches for her handbook on how to handle the first few months of a newborn; twenty minutes later the images of Sandecker finally erasing for good. After that she heads for the summer daycare and picks up Aurora; telling the adorable little girl they were going to the Park to just have some fun.

"Yay!"

XXXXXXXX

"How is she?"

"She's at the Park with Aurora," Kelly replies as he holds up the selfie on his phone for Matt to see. "I wanted her just to rest but I get her not wanting to be at home alone right now…just dwelling on that…damn that bastard," Kelly hisses as he looks at Matt with a narrowed gaze, the two of them sitting on the front of Truck 81 back at Firehouse 51. "Wanted to tear him limb for limb for touching her like that."

"Don't blame you…but it coulda been worse," Matt softly ponders. "Wasn't he wanted?"

"Yeah for some misdemeanor. I don't get it. The other was a slap on the wrist and now…murder one? He'll do hard time for that."

"Nothing harder before?"

"Erin said it was just kinda suspect but nothing firm. He wasn't even on their radar until the day of the hearing," Kelly leans back on the truck and shakes his head. "At least he won't be bothering anyone for a very long time. But…"

"But what?" Matt presses.

"But his actions still make no sense," Kelly answers with a shrug.

"True, but at least you won't to worry about him…ever again."

"True."

Kelly tries to push the agitating incident out of his mind but at the same time can't help but worry about his wife the rest of the day. Even when Erin stops by the Firehouse and he holds her and his daughter in his arms, his mind is still on edge.

"Daddy!" Aurora shouts as she rushes into her father's grasp.

"We were in the area and thought we'd stop by for lunch."

"Good timing," Kelly smiles, hoisting Aurora in his free left arm while his right encircles his wife's waist and leads her into the kitchen area.

Of course all the attention instantly turns to them and the morning's trying events seem a distant memory.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to stay home," she tries to reassure her concerned husband. "Besides…" she smiles as she looks over at Boden bouncing Aurora on his knee and Otis making funny faces at her, "this takes my mind off the tough stuff and keeps it on happy stuff."

"Okay," Kelly whispers as he kisses her on the cheek.

Erin and Aurora enjoy lunch and then watch as Kelly and the rest of Firehouse 51 are called to an active call. After that they stop to pick up some groceries and then head home; Erin's day ending on a better note than it had started. Voight even sent over some flowers as an _I'm sorry_ for the routine case gone wrong apology.

She could only smile at them and shake her head.

"Hi baby," Aurora lays in bed beside Erin that night, gently touching her warm belly and laughing delightedly when they both feel a kick.

After that Erin also agrees to sideline herself for the sake of doing anything that might make the baby come prematurely.

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just a few…twinges," Erin states with a small huff as she stands beside Kelly in the kitchen a few weeks later, 3 days past the baby's due date. "Our baby…."

"Is late," Kelly states as he heads for the fridge and pulls it open.

"Kelly…"

"I know…chicken but…"

"Water…"

"What? No I don't need… you want…?" Kelly asks as he turns around to see his wife in distress. "Oh water…! Aurora!" Kelly shouts as he quickly dials Matt's number.

"I need…my suitcase…" she states with a small gasp. "Oh damn…this is happening…now."

The next few minutes are a flurry of activity as she slowly heads for the door, Kelly grabs her already packed bag, Matt helps Aurora get ready and Andrea closes up both places and then heads for her car; the one with the car seat already in the back.

Kelly calls Erin's doctor on the way to Chicago Med and then looks at his wife with a strained expression.

"I'm not dying…" she retorts with a small grunt; his expression relaxing. "I'll say one thing for our baby it has your will..." she wheezes. "Once it's made up its mind..." she gasps once more, offering his hand another strong grip.

"Damn you're strong."

"Stop...cursing..." Erin offers a strained smile and Kelly smiles as they finally near the hospital ER entrance. Kelly hurries to get a waiting wheelchair and then he hurries toward the nursing station to get his wife registered and then into a vacant birthing room.

Andrea and Matt enter shortly after with Aurora in their grasp, Matt calling Benny on the way over. Aurora sits by Erin on a small chair, holding her hand while Kelly anxiously paces.

"It could be…hours yet," Erin states with a small gasp as she looks at Matt, Andrea and Benny; Voight arriving a short time later.

"Who do they get their stubbornness form?"

"You," they both retort. Erin's doctor comes in to check her progress, telling Kelly she's more worried about his blood pressure than his wife.

"Everything okay?" Kelly asks in haste.

"Everything is right on track," Erin assures him with a strained smile. "She had to go and check on a few other patients but she's only page away if my contractions get closer together," Erin tells Kelly as he gently wipes some damp sweat off her brow and then plants a warm kiss on it, before he takes her hand and allows her to offer it another firm squeeze. Benny and Voight talk softly in the corner, Aurora taking turns sitting on their laps – coloring. Matt and Aurora sit in the hallway, talking to each other about their own future family plans.

Finally after what seems like a small eternity for all of them…the real contractions start to come.

"Surprisingly my body isn't that tense yet Kelly," Erin offered weakly as she felt another contraction coming on; gripped his hand and took a few more breaths.

Kelly bit down on his anxiety when Erin's face would crunch with pain; telling himself that she wasn't dying and that their baby was fine, this was all a part of the process.

"I love you so much Kelly," Erin breathes as she feels another contraction coming and squeezes his hand once more, her breathing starting to also quicken the pace.

"I love you Erin," Kelly states as his fist tightens again, his heart racing and his brow starting to get damp. The next few hours seem to pass much the same way as the contractions got stronger and stronger. Benny got coffee for Kelly who in turned helped Erin, kept her brow as dry as possible and offered her whatever words of encouragement he could. Finally, in the early hours in the morning, Matt and Andrea asleep in the ER waiting room, Aurora asleep on Benny's lap; Voight keeping watch; the rest of 51 and 21 on phone alert.

"Think our child will have blue or green eyes?" Kelly asks as he tenderly strokes her face, his fist still locked with hers.

"Blue, like yours," Erin offers through another contraction. "Call...Dr. ..." she wheezes.

"Erin?"

"Kelly, our baby is coming."

"I'll get her," Voight offers in haste as he disappears from the room, Kelly closing the door for added privacy; everyone else now outside alert and waiting.

"Erin?"

"Kelly!" Erin gasps once more.

A few minutes later the room is once again a busy hive of activity as Kelly was forced to stand back and watch as Erin is carefully lifted to a transfer bed and then he follows on one side, her doctor on the other as she is taken to a birthing suite; Benny anxiously pacing one of the heated rooms while Kelly remains at Erin's side; his hand now tightly clenched with hers. Pauline and Don Shay now on their way.

"Okay Erin here we go…one more push!"

"Kelly!" Erin gasps, her knuckles white, sweat dripping down her brow and her body buckling with the heavy contraction.

"You're doing great Erin," the doctor tells her in truth.

"Oh god..." Erin wheezes as another contraction comes on. "Kelly!" She shouts again as she feels her baby about to breach.

"I'm right here Erin...you are doing great."

"Erin push!"

"I...aahhhhh!"

"Both of you are doing great. Here we go and PUSH!"

"AHHH!"

"Once more and...we have breach...Erin I want you to push with everything you have!" The doctor directs. "Now push!"

"Kelly!"

"I love you Erin…come on baby…you're doing…great," Kelly huffs as he breathes in time with his wife, his brow as wet and his heart racing just as fast. She grips his fist again as her body was expelling their baby.

"AHHHHH!"

"Oh god Kelly...our baby..."

"Keep going Erin," the doctor coaches as she prepares to pull the baby free. "Almost there, you are doing fine...one more push."

"Oh god Kelly...oh g..." Erin pants as she pushes once more, allowing a small scream to escape her lips, ripping Kelly's heart in two painful pieces. "AHHHHHH!" and then…she collapses back onto the bed.

"Baby's out!" The doctor exclaims as the newest edition to the Severide family was pulled free; a healthy baby's cries are heard a few moments later and both Kelly and Erin look at each other and exchange small sobs of delight and ecstasy as Kelly bends down and kisses his wife.

"Kelly you want to cut the cord? It's usually the father's role," the doctor offers softly as she hands him a pair of surgical. Kelly looks at Erin, who through happy tears and sniffles, nods yes and Kelly's gently shaking hand finally cuts their child free, allowing the doctor to take the baby to get cleaned up to give to its parents.

"Kelly..." Erin gently cries. "We did it."

"I love you so much." Kelly blinks his own happy tears away and plants a warm kiss on Erin's flushed lips, brushing some hair off her forehead as the doctor comes and stands before them, a wrapped and crying baby in her arms..

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Severide you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby... ...

* * *

 **A/N:** so you know I never put in a storyline without significance. So…will we see Sandecker again? hehe **BUT NOW** …baby Severide is here! Any guesses on what they have? And of course how will this now change their lives? Would love your reviews so please review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Two Families

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 3 – Two Families**

* * *

 _"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Severide you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby... ..._ boy."

"Boy…our son," Kelly whispers as he leans in and kisses his wife once more; Erin looking up with a teary grin.

"Our son….he's so beautiful," she whispers between happy sobs as she takes their baby boy, who's crying slightly subsides as soon as his little warm wrinkly body is laid on his mother's chest.

"My boy," Kelly states as he kisses his son's warm cheek. "Can…I hold him?" He asks as Erin looks up and nods; both Voight and Benny now entering the room with happy smiles. After he was cleaned, a little blue cap was placed on his head and he was dressed in a blue sleeper and then wrapped in a blue blanket. "You…are so amazing," Kelly praises as he tenderly holds his son close to his chest. "Our son."

"Our son," Erin looks up with a loving smile. "Cameron Andrew Severide."

"That's it," Kelly agrees as he poses for another picture with his son.

"Cameron," Erin whispers with a tired expression as her hand now rests on her empty belly, an odd feeling starting to consume her. The searing pain from the actual birth had subsided as soon as the baby was born, as was told; the birthing evidence and blood quickly cleaned up and the rest of her body cleaned and now covered as the nurses prepare a room for her to recover in.

Matt and Andrea come in with Aurora; pictures being snapped left, right and center.

"What is it daddy?"

"This is your baby brother," Kelly tells his daughter as he holds the little squirming infant for her to see.

"A boy?" Aurora retorts, all adults laughing.

"Yeah…a boy," Kelly grins as he gestures for Matt to put Aurora on the chair. "Okay…watch his head," Kelly instructs as he places Cameron in Aurora's grasp and then places his hands under her elbows to make sure the infant doesn't fall.

"Can we get a girl next?" Aurora asks as all adults laugh. More pictures are taken and a few minutes later Cameron is taken back and given to his mother; the doctor coming back a few minutes after that.

"Erin, we're going to transfer you to a clean bed. Thankfully tearing wasn't too much and blood loss was minimal you should be healed in a few weeks."

"Wait…what? Tearing?" Kelly asks in haste as he grasps his wife's hand.

"I'll be okay," Erin assures her worried husband.

"I also want you to feed Cameron within in the next two hours if possible. And if you're feeling up to it, you might want to walk with Cameron; if you're not too sore. It will also help relax you and help you both sleep."

"Okay. Thank you…for everything," Erin thanks their doctor; Kelly offering thanks next. While Erin is being transferred to her fresh bed, Kelly texts Boden with the good news and tells him to tell the rest of their teams; both at 51 and 21.

The next hour is a blur as Erin is transported to a small but private room, Benny, Voight, Matt, Andrea and of course Aurora all taking turns holding the newest member of the Severide family, snapping more pictures and trying to remember who was closest in the Severide baby pool. In the end Herrmann would win.

Matt and Andrea would take Aurora home with them allowing mommy and new baby to get whatever rest they could and free Kelly to run errands for Erin and their son without worry about Aurora going missing. He hugs and kisses his daughter and then sends them on their way; Benny and Voight already having left but promising to come back the next day with an armful of presents.

Kelly closes the door and hurries back to his wife and son. "Hello my boy," Kelly greets his precious son. "Hey Cameron."

"He can't yet focus but he knows the sound of your voice," Erin tells him with a happy smile. "I…gosh I love him so much. During the birth…there was so much pain but when I saw him…it was an odd feeling. I just kinda forgot about it. He's…he's perfect."

"You did…an amazing job today," Kelly comments as he offers his son his finger. His little pink lips try to bring the object to his mouth, making the both trade adoring smiles. "Seeing you in so much pain," he pauses as his voice breaks, Erin looking up to see her husband's eyes gently mist. "It hurt to see you in that much pain and not be able to help you. But your strength…and then seeing him, it was truly amazing. And all this time…you kept our son safe. I uh…I love you but in a way I've never loved before."

She pulls him close and both of them cry happy tears; their son sandwiched between them. "I think….he's hungry," Erin whispers as she puts Cameron into place and to start breast feeding. "Can you…just get my hair…away…or…"

"Yeah hold on," Kelly agrees in haste as he fishes around in her bag and finds a colored elastic; gently pulling her hair into a ponytail, away from her face and damp neck.

"He…has your appetite," she comments as her fingers tenderly stroke the dark hair on their son's soft head. But when she notices a heavy frown cross her husband's face, she can't help but question him.

"When I look at him I uh...he's so small and perfect but also vulnerable and I just think…we have more reading to do."

"Feeling unprepared?" She asks softly as he nods. "I agree but we have some time right?"

"We do," he smiles. But when he notices her eyes water his head shakes. "No…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…I don't ever want to screw up."

"We're both in this together right?" He asks somewhat rhetorically as she nods. "He's going to grow up to be…amazing. And you were right…he's got my appetite," Kelly grins.

"I'm just glad he wasn't born with teeth."

"Some are born with teeth?"

"Yeah. Can you imagine how that would feel?"

"I like how your teeth feel," Kelly gently flirts back as she offers him a tired smile. "Love you. You're so beautiful."

"Right now…I feel tired and just want to sleep," she tells him in truth as Cameron starts to sputter and she pulls him away from her breast, covers up and then hands him to his father for him to burp him and then try to rock him to sleep. "Kelly, if he needs…"

"You feed and I change right? I know the deal," he tells her as he holds his son in one arm and then covers her with the other. He turns off the overhead light and kisses her once more. "If you want to get up and walk later, lemme know. I'll rock him to sleep and then put him in the…clear bathtub thingy," he nods to the little tub they had for their child to sleep in. She can't help but offer him a weary laugh. But despite being so very tired, she can't help but smile at the soothing sight of her husband rocking their son in his strong arms.

"I can't wait for the first shower picture of you two," she states in a soft tone. But sleep wins the battle and about half hour later Kelly looks down to see his son asleep and his wife also. He carefully places Cameron Severide in the little plastic tub beside his mother's bed and in between his sleeping chair.

For about four hours, both Kelly and Erin are thankful that Cameron is able to get some solid rest because that means they are able to get some solid rest. But as soon as he's up, he wants to be fed and then changed. As soon as the first cries are heard, Kelly is up, pushing sleep from his eyes and gathering up his flailing son and handing him to his wife so she can offer him some much needed nourishment and loving attention. After he's done eating, he goes back to his father to be burped and changed.

"Ah Cam…you smell," he snickers as Erin shakes her head.

"Gets that from you," they both say at once and then laugh. But the laughter is short lived as Cameron is rocked back to sleep and then put back into the little tub so that his parents are able to get some rest as well.

Erin opens her eyes next, sticking her fingers into the little plastic bin and then inwardly swooning with delight as his tiny pink fingers wrap around his mother's fingers and try to hold on with whatever force his tiny frame can offer. It's not much of course but to her, it's the most amazing thing in the world. "You're so perfect," she whispers as she looks up to see her husband still asleep on the chair a few meters away; hair mussed, face slightly flushed and clothes rumpled, and still he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She looks back down at their son and smiles. In those few minutes, Kelly awakens and looks at his wife smiling and talking lovingly to their son. "Amazing sight to wake up to. My family."

"It is pretty amazing."

"Morning my boy," Kelly greets his son as he scoops him up into his strong arms. He kisses his son's soft, warm cheek and holds him close. "Hey you…" he grins as he offers his little finger. Cameron tries to grasp the small digit in his fingers and then bring it to his lips so he can latch on and have something to eat. "Definitely has your eating habits."

"Bring him here."

As Erin puts Cameron into place, they talk about what the next few days ahead would hold for them. Kelly had taken a few weeks off work to help his son settle in at home and of course help his wife until she was fully back on her feet. Even though she assured him that since the birth wasn't as bad as some, he still worried that something would go wrong.

An hour later, Matt, Andrea and Aurora arrive with some clothes for Erin and food for them all.

"Where's Cameron?" Aurora calls out as she rushes into the room. When Kelly points to the little plastic tub, Aurora walks right up to it and starts talking to her baby brother. Much like he would do with his parents, Cameron would try to acknowledge the familiar tone of his sister's voice. "Can I play with him?"

"Well…he doesn't do much right now," Erin states as she gestures for Kelly to hand her their son. "But you can help me change him."

"Okay!" Aurora exclaims happily until Kelly opens the diaper and then…."EWWWW!" and everyone laughs once more.

Matt talks to Kelly about a few things at home that Boden and Herrmann had arranged while Andrea opens a small bag of clothing that Cindy Herrmann had given them.

"She brought it over last night," Andrea tells her as they go through the bag of hand me downs from the Hermann clan.

"Some of this…is brand new…or almost," Erin comments as Aurora spies the scarring around the umbilical cord area; a little stump remaining.

"What's that Erin?" Aurora asks.

"That's where the umbilical cord was. That's what kept Cameron fed while he was in my belly. It'll naturally fall of."

"Does it hurt him?"

"Not unless someone doesn't treat it with care," Erin answers in truth. Erin helps Aurora gently remove Cameron's little arms from the soft blue onesie and then his legs.

"He's so cute. Can he play dollies with me?" Aurora smiles as she touches his little flailing hand.

"Soon."

His little fingers instantly wrap around his sister's finger; most delighted with the size and tries to bring it to his mouth so he can gum the soft digit. Aurora only laughs and then tries to poke him in the side to make him laugh. However, not knowing what she's doing, Cameron's lips start to blubber and Aurora looks up in sorrow.

"He doesn't know you were trying to tickle him. It's okay," Erin replies in a soothing tone as Aurora's face offers a look of distress.

"So…what's the plan for today?" Andrea asks after Cameron is dressed in a new onesie and then offered some more milk; under the cover of a blanket for some added privacy.

"Well…"

Benny is next arrive, happily settling into the large chair and holding his precious grandson in one arm while Aurora climbs onto the other.

"Cameron you have to do everything I say cuz I'm older," Aurora declares, Erin and Kelly trading amused smiles and Benny giving his precious granddaughter a hug.

"What if he grows up bigger than you?" Benny inquires.

"But I'm older," Aurora insists with a frown as the adults laugh as Kelly and Matt look at each other and mouth ' _Shay'_.

Kelly sits on the bed with Erin cradled in his arms, holding her tired frame close to his frame, her rest resting on his heart and delighting on the steady beating that is offering her comfort beyond measure. Aurora chatters away to Cameron who is trying to take in all the voices…sounds and smells of his environment but feeling very safe in his grandfather's strong grasp.

After that Voight and Jay arrive and Erin can't help but laugh as Voight enters with a great big teddy bear, he and Benny being the ultimate dueling grandfathers and trying to see who had brought the biggest teddy bear. In the end Don Shay had won and now they were all laughing that the stuffies were going to take over the House and they'd all have to find a new place for them.

"Hey never hurts to start him off early," Jay tells his partner as he hands Cameron a small teddy bear dressed in a police uniform.

"You know…Kelly said the same thing too," Erin retorts as she hands her son to her partner. "That's why Cameron's bed is in the shape of a firetruck."

"Seriously?"

"Matt built him one," Kelly replies as he holds up his phone.

"Can he make me one in the outline of a police car?" Jay counters; all of them laughing.

A few hours later, Kelly once again closes the door to their room; Erin going home tomorrow and thankfully so. Matt and Andrea had taken home all the gifts and Aurora was more than delighted to be able to take home a few gifts that were also brought for her.

"We are truly blessed," Erin whispers as she looks through all the pictures that Kelly had taken on his phone, Cameron asleep on her chest. "We have two families."

"Two great families," Kelly notes as he settles in beside her. "Well more than that if you include all the extended family's like the Shay's."

"Agreed," Erin replies as they both look down as Cameron starts to fuss.

"Here…let me take my boy," Kelly entreats as he takes his son in his arms and then kisses his wife on the lips. "Rest now."

Not needing much prodding, Erin nods and then turns off the light, rolling onto her side and watching as Kelly slowly paces the room, whispering to his son and feeling her heart swell with love in ways she too never imagined. Kelly returns to the room about half hour later, Erin asleep and then places his sleeping son in his little tub and looks down with an adoring glance.

"My family," he whispers as he too settles into his bed and closes his eyes. Tomorrow…would be another big day for them all.

XXXXXXXX

"Home at last," Erin declares as Aurora goes bounding ahead of them, wanting to show Cameron his room and not understanding why it wasn't as big a deal to him – yet, as it is to her. Matt and Andrea had arranged all the gifs, food baskets, flowers and cards on the dining room table; Platt already arranging a baby shower for a few weeks later; with Erin's okay of course. A surprise might have warranted her death, Erin telling her with a teasing smile.

"Can you bring in the sleeping bassinet?" Erin asks as she enters their bedroom with Cameron in her grasp, his little blue eyes watching everything but mostly fascinated with watching his sisters antics.

"All set up. And the incline wedge that Cindy brought over we'll use in the crib. Right?"

"Right," Erin replies as she places Cameron on the bed, Aurora hopping onto the bed and poking his soft belly to try to get a response. "So…it's been a few days and Cameron still has that hospital smell. How about a bath?"

"A bubble bath?" Aurora retorts.

"Well…we have to be careful right now. We have that baby bathing tub right?"

"Sure do, I'll set it up," Kelly volunteers as he hurries out of the room and Erin looks at Aurora who looks down at Cameron with a smile.

"Well…what do you think of Cameron?"

"He can stay," she replies, making Erin laugh.

"Oh good."

They head into the bathroom where Kelly is filling up the tub.

"Remember, warm only. His skin is still very delicate and we can't rub or…" she pauses as she looks down at her son in concern. "It's been a few days and…just warm okay."

"Look forward to the time when I can shower with him."

"Me too," she grins as she slowly undresses their son. After the diaper is removed and he's cleaned, Cameron's arms and legs start to flail as his little naked body is held in the air and then gently lowered into the warm water; all three of them watching as the warm water starts to ease his actions and erase the little shiver bumps that had formed.

Since his skin is still to tender to rub, Erin reaches for a soft sponge and starts to gently dab some water in specific places.

"He's so precious," Erin whispers as Cameron fixes on his mother's voice and tries to look up.

Aurora takes the small cup and starts to spoon some water over her little brother's wiggling frame. "His feet are so small," she mentions as her little finger pokes Cameron's soft sole. Kelly's hands hold his son's head above water while his wife and daughter gently wash his body.

"Do we wash his stump?" Aurora asks innocently, Kelly letting out a small snicker. "This stump daddy!" She states with a huff as she points to the umbilical stump; not getting the adult innuendo; Erin just rolling her eyes.

"We just wash around it," Erin cautions. After the bath time, Cameron is whisked out of the water and instantly wrapped in a large fluffy towel and gently dried. Then he's diapered and put into a soft onesie and brought into the living room. He's placed in his carrier seat which keeps him upright but also free from danger.

"He likes watching his sister," Kelly comments as he points to Cameron who was trying to follow her silly antics as she moves around the room.

"I think he smiled!" Aurora declares proudly.

"Maybe a grimace…too soon for a smile," Kelly tries to correct his daughter.

"He smiled at me daddy!"

"Ok-ay," Kelly concedes as Aurora kneels down before Cameron and looks at him with a smile. "Can he play dollies with me now?"

"Maybe in a few months," Erin replies as she notices Cameron trying desperately to get Aurora's finger and gnaw on it. Erin arranges Cameron on her chest, Aurora fascinated by watching Cameron's little pink lips attach to Erin's swollen breast and then start to gently suck.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes you did," Erin replies in truth; Kelly getting a small lump in his throat as he recalls a discussion he had with Shay a few years back.

 _'Thought you didn't want to breast feed.'_

 _'I didn't but…but I tried it and…hey I've had other women suck these things,' she had tossed back making Kelly laugh. 'But I think it helps us bond. 'And when you have a child of your own with whatever woman you choose…Aurora will be the best half-sister ever.'_

 _'Wonder what she'll think of the new brother or sister.'_

 _'She'll love them because we'll love them.'_

 _'Always.'_

Kelly looks at his wife on the couch with their son and his daughter perched beside Erin asking all kinds of questions about Cameron and his feeding rituals and how long it would last and if it hurts. He feels a strong inner sense of protectiveness starting to take hold and knows inside…vows inside in that moment…that if someone ever tried to hurt them, he'd be capable of taking drastic measures.

XXXXXXXX

 _It seemed odd to many that with freedom within his grasp, going to prison by his own doing was simply stupid. But it was part of a bigger plan._

 _Warren Sandecker looks around to make sure his guards had moved on and then carefully removes the small slip of paper from the pen that was smuggled in to him. It was a request…a request that once fulfilled would ensure his release. To Warren his actions were justified and the promised reward was greater than the momentary setback. He leans back on his bed and lets a slow smile spread across his lips. It was all going according to plan._

* * *

 **A/N:** SO….you all got to meet baby Severide! Hope you're all happy for our new little family! YAY! And for those that wanted a girl – hope you're not too disappointed and are still with me (but who knows...when this series concludes it might end with a little Erin running around!) and well you know me…I gotta have my little snippets of lurking danger muwahaha so hope you all loved all the family stuff in this chapter just as much as me and please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS** : Hope all my dear Lindseride readers are also enjoying 'All in the Family' my AU retake of the Keeler arc - it'll update next!


	4. Trying to Readjust

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 4 – Trying to Readjust**

 **A/N:** Was a tough call to post today b/c today is the anniversary of the death of one of my biggest fanfic supporters been a year since he suddenly died and it still seems surreal. He loved the idea of the Plan series and started it but never got to see how it expanded into the series it is today. **So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Bob.** Hope the rest of you enjoy this update also. With a heavy heart I say…please enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

Erin and Kelly had set up Cameron's crib but for the first few months he'd be sleeping in the little bassinet that Boden and Donna had bought for them. Since it would be a little while before they were intimate again, the door would be left open and even until Cameron slept through the entire night, their door would be left open and that means Aurora knows she's allowed to enter without knocking. But…only if they were already up.

However, knowing where her little brother is in the room next door, feeds her childish curiosity. So, the next morning she enters her parent's room, drops to her knees and just stares at her sleeping brother in his little bed. She can't help but reach out and poke him, Cameron's lips starting to sputter and fuss and Aurora looking up in a panic.

"Shhh Cameron don't wake daddy and Erin."

Too late. Kelly rolls over and looks at Aurora with a somewhat frustrated expression.

"Sorry daddy."

"I know Cameron is really cute but for the next few months he's gonna be really…boring," he slightly smirks as her brow furrows.

"Why?"

"Because he can't hold anything on his own…he can't sit up or crawl or…you were like that one time too."

"Why?"

"Later," Kelly groans as Cameron flops back to sleep. "Erin and daddy still need to sleep. Okay?" Kelly whispers.

"Okay."

But instead of leaving the room, Aurora plunks herself down and sits and watches Cameron while Kelly rolls onto his other side and pulls his wife close. Of course Aurora loses some interest when Cameron doesn't do much, as his father predicted and she leaves the room; going back into hers to play.

Two hours later, Cameron finally decides it's time to wake up and lets his parents know; Kelly quickly retrieving his son and then handing him to his wife and letting her feed him. The family fire drill was put on hold for two weeks in which time Cameron would be incorporated in the rescue; Aurora rushing back in to watch in quiet fascination.

The week that follows is pretty much a cookie cutter of the day that preceded it; Erin resting as much as possible, Kelly helping out where he can, Aurora tending to Erin and Cameron as much as possible and every member from 51 and 21 coming over in pairs or groups and bringing a few things but mostly wanting to spend time with the new mother and hold the darling little baby boy.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe it's already been a few weeks," Erin states as she looks at herself in front of the mirror; getting ready to go out to her baby shower, the one Platt was throwing for everyone.

"Can't believe I have to go to a baby shower," Kelly snickers as he bounces Cameron on his lap while he sits on the bed. Aurora takes total delight when Cameron's fingers latch onto hers and he tries to look up at his sister when she starts to sing or tells him a story.

"The guys will be there. Besides…don't you want to see the cute things your son is getting?"

"More diapers?"

"Hey we can always get cloth ones."

"Ah…no," Kelly objects in haste.

"Can Cameron wear this?" Aurora comes back with a little denim jumper and green shirt.

"Sure. Want to help me dress him?"

"Yes!"

Once Cameron is dressed in his little outfit and bundled into his travelling car seat, the three of them head outside, joined by Matt and Andrea; the two families heading out to the home where Trudy and Mouch live. When they arrive, baby Cameron Severide is instantly whisked away into the waiting arms of Trudy who looks at Mouch and playfully wags her brows; Mouch offering her a deadpanned expression and Hermann telling his bestie if he wants to catch up he'd better start before he was helping birth in a wheel chair.

"Our kid is gonna have a warped sense of humor," Erin groans as she looks at Kelly with a small frown; Kelly shrugging but laughing. She notices her boss and partner in the corner talking in hushed tones and slowly makes her way over to the. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Voight replies in a softer tone.

"I need to talk about work…" she lightly huffs as Voight tosses her a sympathetic smile. "Kelly is going back to work in a week and…I'm gonna go stir crazy I think," she rubs her face as Jay chuckles.

"Here's Erin!" He offers in a mock Jack Nicholson from the Shining reference.

"Just about!" Erin tosses back at her partner, before she looks at her boss with a serious gaze. "What's going on?"

"Sandecker."

"Wait…the guy from the courtroom shooting. What about him?"

"There was an altercation in the jailhouse and he was in the fray. It was nothing," Voight insists.

"But…you're talking about it at my baby shower?" Erin counters.

"Sandecker doesn't know it's your baby shower," Jay snickers as he takes his leave.

"Cameron not keeping you busy enough?" Voight questions.

"No he is but…but in a few months I have to leave him and…"

"And…you don't want to come back?"

"I do I just…"

"It's gonna be okay," Voight interjects as she nods. "Now…where is he? Where's my grandson?"

An hour later, Erin is seated on a chair in the middle of Trudy's living room, Aurora on her side and Cameron now in the arms of Pauline Shay; all watching as Erin takes turns opening all the gifts for her son, and a few for her step-daughter.

She can't help but laugh as she holds up a little toy police car and then out of the bag comes…a little toy fire truck.

"Love…the Dawson's," she reads the card from Gabby and her brother, Antonio. She looks over at Mills who shrugs and shakes his head.

"I got the practical gift," Mills, Dawson's boyfriend retorts with a somewhat sheepish smile; earning himself a few snickers. "'sides I know better than to get between the two of them," he deadpans as Dawson nods.

"He'll probably end up being an accountant," Benny pipes up; Kelly tossing a small stuffie at his father's head; laughter ensuing once again. "Male model?" He adds, only earning some groans instead of agreements.

XXXXXXXX

After putting Aurora to bed, Kelly quietly heads into the living room, spying his wife on the deck rocking their son in her arms.

"Hey," he whispers as his hands rest on her forearms and then pulls them back against his chest. "Tired?"

"Yeah a little," she replies as she turns and looks at him with a weary smile, Kelly looking down at their sleeping son.

"And the shower…was good right?"

"Yeah it was. We should put Cameron to sleep."

"Erin…you've been quiet all night since we got home."

"Couldn't help but think about…it's nothing."

"Wait," Kelly gently pulls his wife back to his grasp. "What's…going on? Come on…what's up?"

"Would it really be so bad if…if our son was going to be an…accountant? Or…male model," she laughs weakly; Kelly's brows arching in wonder. "Right…grandfather…father…honorary Uncle…"

"Erin…"

"I think I'm being overly paranoid," Erin huffs as she places a soft kiss on Cameron's forehead and then looks up at Kelly with a small frown. "He'll probably want to be a cop," she smirks as she turns to leave.

"I worried about that with Aurora when she was born. Seeing the things Shay dealt with and then…" he gently grimaces as the two of them sit down on the bed, Erin leaning back on his chest. "When she died…how she died…in the line of duty. I'd ask my dad if he ever worried about me becoming a firefighter but he was never around."

"I guess we have time," she replies softly as he kisses the top of her head. "I just want him safe. When I was expecting I kept thinking how great it would be for you to have your son…with you in the field or something like that but now…when I see him," she pauses as she looks down at their sleeping son, "I am more worried than I thought I'd be. Right…now it's time for sleep. Don't be mad."

"Mad…no I get it," Kelly tells her in truth. "But I was going to ask about the serious conversation you had with Voight. Looked…tense."

"It was about me coming back to work in a few months…ugh," she lightly chuckles. "I told it would be tough and…he told me about a jail altercation and that was it."

"Jail…altercation?"

"Remember the guy in the courthouse…Warren Sandecker."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much," Erin shrugs. "His was the only name they recognized but otherwise it wasn't much. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Well…I didn't get any presents," he offers a mock pout as she leans in closer. She gives him a kiss on the lips before whispering goodnight, telling him in a few weeks she'd make it up to him with a very special present. But as they both lay down to sleep, each mind can't help but wonder…if it was no big deal why did the name Sandecker even come up?

XXXXXXXX

 _He sits in his cell, staring at the spot on the wall where the little tools were hidden. The fight had gone according to plan. He was able to kill his target all the while making it look like it was someone else and then blame it all on a jailhouse brawl, his excuse – being caught up in the moment and walking away with the murder weapon concealed and then ushered into his cell to hide it._

 _A few more months….and then…freedom._

 _He'd get his freedom. It would come. But at a cost._

XXXXXXXX

"So…remind me again why we had to wear full gear?" Matt groans as he and Kelly stand outside their home on the Saturday of their family fire drill.

"Not full…hey Erin sent in Aurora and then convinced me Cameron's first word would be daddy."

"And…you bought it," Matt retorts with a head shake as Kelly nods.

"What did Andrea bribe you with?" Kelly shoots back; Matt's face gently blushing. "Yeah…that's what I thought."

"At least…we get cold beers out of this," Matt adds weakly; Kelly chuckling and slapping him on the back.

"Ready?"

Each had set up a few situations for each member in each side of the House so they could all take turns knowing where the exits were, what to do, where the fire extinguishers were and of course how to help each other and themselves until help arrives.

First they do Kelly's side, both him and Matt heading into the House and then starting with the kitchen, showing each member, Aurora included what to do in the case of a kitchen fire, where the extinguisher is and of course the exits.

"Aurora if there's a fire in the kitchen what happens?" Kelly asks his daughter directly.

"I take out Cameron and run outside," she tells her father correctly as she tries to lift his flailing frame into the air. Of course it only being a drill, he quickly ensures his son is handled properly but can only praise his daughter for her response; Aurora actually being given a large doll to jostle around when running outside. "That's correct and that's so Erin can, if without harming herself use the extinguisher. But if she can't…"

"Let it burn!" Aurora declares as Kelly nods in agreement.

"A House isn't worth anyone's life. And with you taking Cameron out, she won't have to worry where you are. Just remember. Never…under any circumstance do you go back into a burning home."

"What if Erin's stuck? Or you daddy?"

"Never. You take Cameron outside and call for help," Kelly insists. "And if he's upstairs and you're downstairs, then you'll leave him for Erin. He'll never be alone."

After the kitchen they head into the living room where a few things were purposely placed in front of the door one time and then the window, forcing the family members, especially Aurora, to learn other ways to exit a burning structure.

"Carry me daddy!" Aurora urges as they next head upstairs.

"Is it hot in here?" Kelly groans as he trudges up the stairs with Aurora slung over his back.

"I started fanning myself an hour ago," Andrea retorts as she winks at Matt.

"Get a room you too!"

"Can we? Are we done yet?" Matt counters eagerly, earning himself another groan from Kelly; Aurora asking Uncle Matt why and Kelly laughing as he tells his friend to explain that one. Which of course he didn't.

After they finish; Matt and Andrea disappear onto their side of the shared home, where Andrea happily takes advantage of her husband dressed in his gear – Matt of course not minding. Since enough time had finally passed, Erin too helps Kelly 'undress' from his hot gear, in their bedroom with the door locked. After that, when Cameron finally wakes up, Kelly heads outside to help Matt with the deck while Erin and Andrea talk in the kitchen, bonding over making lunch.

Since he's now awake, Erin puts Cameron in his chair in the living room; Aurora all too happy to have an awake and alert Cameron all to herself to entertain.

Of course he can't do much but sit in his chair and watch his sister, but is captivated by her nonetheless. And he remains so for about twenty minutes. After that he starts to get hungry; not having been fed for a few hours.

"Hold this Cameron," Aurora dictates as she pushes a small teddy bear between his arms; his hands trying to hold the bear, which he can't just yet so settles for sticking his hand in his mouth. "Are you hungry again?" Aurora asks as she looks upstairs. "Here…eat this," she offers him a small soother, having been directed by Erin on what to give Cameron if she wasn't around in the moment. Cameron spits it out and then starts to fuss.

Aurora looks at the belts keeping him in his chair and then looks around.

 _'Remember…never take Cameron out of his chair unless the House is on fire or its an absolute emergency.'_ Hearing her father's strict warning, she picks the soother back up and pushes it into Cameron's mouth. He spits it back out and Aurora can only look at him with a grumble.

"Erin!" She calls out; Erin hurrying into the living room. "Cameron won't suck on the suckie thing."

"He's hungry for some real food."

"Boobie food," Aurora giggles as Erin shakes her head and Andrea can't help but laugh.

"Oh…just wait until you have your own," Erin tosses back at Andrea as she moves Cameron into position.

"You seem distracted," Matt mentions as he taps Kelly on the shoulder, asking a second time for the hammer. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really…thinking about Cameron and what career he'll want."

"He's…five weeks old," Matt replies pointedly.

"Still think about it," Kelly shrugs as Matt nods and then goes back to his duty. "Erin wants to take Cameron around to the House's and I worry about that too."

"You know you're back on shift next week right?"

"I know…" Kelly huffs as he leans back and looks at Matt thoughtfully. "Then I think about my old man and…and I wonder if he ever worried about me. Stuff like that."

"Normal I guess."

"Oh just wait until you have your own," Kelly tosses at Matt he same line his wife tossed at Matt's.

XXXXXXXX

"And now…real life starts, at least for you," Erin tells Kelly as they stand in the kitchen early Monday morning. "You're gonna be okay doing this all on your own?"

"Ha ha," Erin deadpans as she bounces Cameron in her arms. "I'm going to get a few groceries and then drive to Aurora's new school and get the route down and then…maybe show our boy where his daddy works and where his mommy works and then…who knows. I have an open schedule for the next…how many months? Too few."

"Erin…"

"I'm still waffling about how much time to take off…when to go back. We'll talk about this later."

"Okay…gotta go."

He kisses her on the lips and then his son on the top of his head and then his daughter.

"Careful," she offers softly as he nods and then grins.

"Always."

But just as the words slip out both of them look at each other in dread, silence ensuing before he shakes his head.

"Erin…."

"Have a good day. See you later."

"Okay," she offers with a warm smile. She watches him leave, looking out the back window as Matt and Kelly head toward the back garage and then disappear inside. She turns to see Aurora holding up a toy to Cameron who seems fascinated by the bright yellow color and wants to grab it. Her heart warms as she watches Aurora hand Cameron the toy and then kiss him on the cheek.

Part of the new plan was coming up with a schedule to make sure Cameron was looked after with as many family friendly and trusted people as possible; Kelly looking after his son on his days off and Pauline volunteering on days when he had an odd job to do at the Marina. Andrea had also on a weekend when Matt was working and even Cindy Hermann volunteered to add Cameron to her clan if the timing was right.

"I think…we should able to make this work," Erin huffs as she looks at the back to work schedule. Of course during the summer there would be both Aurora and Cameron but in the fall it was only Cameron and then most likely the home day care that Cindy had highly recommended. "Maybe…maybe all worked out."

She can only chuckle at her own joke but knows in another two months…leaving her son while she goes to work will be one of the hardest things she's ever done.

"Two more months…" she whispers as she turns and looks back at the calendar. "Then everything changes…again."

However, things were about to change a lot sooner than that.

XXXXXXXX

 _Warren Sandecker looks at the small calendar on the wall and smiles. "Two more months…and then everything changes…again."_

* * *

 **A/N:** so after researching US mat leaves (good thing I did b/c up here in canada its typically a year) so since its much shorter in the US this bumps up my plan for danger and angst hehe so that's actually a good thing. *grin* hope you all liked the progression in here and hmm what's the new wrinkle about to surface? so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. A New Threat Emerges

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 5 – A New Threat Emerges**

* * *

Erin pulls into the parking lot of the busy supermarket and looks for a spot beside the cart return. During his time off, she was able to take advantage of Kelly being there to help her with everyday simple stuff – grocery shopping. Now she'd have to get used to a normal routine with them back in the real world. However…as she turns off the engine her mind travels back in time to when Kelly showed up at her door with a simple – seemingly simple request.

 _'Aurora and I were wondering…did you want to just…you know get some groceries and just…hang.'_

"Hang…well now I get to hang with you and…the goober beside you," Erin states as Aurora giggles. "Do you remember what happens in the busy supermarket?"

"I stick by you no matter what."

"We'll get one of those bigger carts so I can…" she pauses as Cameron starts to fuss.

"Cameron you can't cry right now!" Aurora gently scolds, Erin offering her beloved adopted daughter a small smirk. But when Cameron's head turns and he tries to focus on his sister, she can only marvel. She tells Aurora to wait in the car while she goes to get the cart and then comes back and tries to get Cameron into the seat welded to the front; Aurora hanging onto the back and looking up with a grin.

"I know your dad has the strength to push you all but…how about you hold Cameron's hand while we walk?"

At first Aurora wrinkles her nose but then realizes when Erin tries to push her it won't be as fun as when her father does, she quickly hops off and takes Cameron's hand; instantly giving him a play by play of what's going on around them. Erin looks down at Cameron who is trying to decide what to look at first; his chattering sister or all the interesting sights, sounds and colors.

"Okay so let's…" Erin's voice trails off as she heads down one of the aisles; her mind distracted on keeping an eye on Aurora, her list and wondering how Kelly's day is going. "Okay get…the ones on the bottom shelf," she directs Aurora as she looks back at her list. However, she fails to ascertain the imminent danger that is following her at a somewhat discreet distance – waiting to strike.

Erin mistakenly maneuvers the cart too close to the right shelving setup as she hunts for another item. But a few things happen at once that give her a scare that she hasn't yet experienced.

Aurora pulls back to reach for a box of cookies – something Erin hadn't told her to take.

Erin turns back to look at her.

At the same time, Cameron reaches for something breakable, flailing his arm and tossing it to the floor.

Erin turns back to look at Cameron.

At the same time, the woman who had been following them makes her move. She instantly rushes in, seizes Aurora by the hand and starts to pull her away from Erin.

Fortunately the crash had drawn the attention of one of the store clerks at the end of the aisle, bringing them toward her.

"LET GO! HELP! ERIN! STRANGER!"

Erin hears Aurora shouting and then turns and watches in horror as a middle aged woman takes Aurora by the hand and starts to drag her toward the far end of the aisle and the exit; Erin's mind horribly torn between staying with Cameron and going after Aurora.

"STOP HER! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Erin shouts as the clerk rushes up to her.

"Go! I got your baby!" The clerk tells Erin who wastes no time in pulling her badge and hurrying after Aurora.

"STOP CHICAGO PD!" Erin calls out as Aurora struggles to get herself free. Since it was early the store wasn't too full but thankfully an off-duty bus driver in close proximity of the female kidnapper runs toward her and slams her frame into the woman's. The female kidnapper's grasp is broken and Erin shouts at Aurora to run toward her as fast as she can. The female kidnapper kicks at the older woman, the bus-driver, and manages to roll away and escape Erin's grasp just as she arrives. Erin can only curse her physical slowness as she watches the woman slam into a young clerk, knock them down and then disappear outside.

"Your kids are safe! Go!" The woman urges as Erin hurries after the woman.

"Damn it!" She curses as she reaches the entrance to the store, only to frantically look around in all directions – the woman is gone. She pulls her phone and calls her partner and frantically relays the message; Voight dispatching the team within seconds.

Erin races back to Aurora, gathering her crying frame up in her arms and then hurrying back to a distraught Cameron. "It's okay…" she tries to soothe as she looks at the clerk and then the older woman. "Thank you…" she whispers as she slightly rocks Aurora in her grasp; Cameron crying a few feet away.

"Can't believe this…"

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah I just…." Kelly laughs as he pulls his phone. "Hey Erin…what's…wait what? Slow down…what do mean…" Kelly pauses as he looks up at Matt in dread. "What!"

"What?" Matt questions as Boden nears them; the two of them standing in Kelly's office trading wondering glances.

"Yeah…okay is Voight there…Jay? Who's there…okay…I'm on my way there," Kelly looks at his boss. "Are you all okay?"

"What happened?" Boden asks gruffly.

"A woman…she just tried to kidnap Aurora at the grocery store. Erin turned her back for a second and…" Kelly tells them after he hangs up with Erin.

"What?" Matt asks in shock. "Are they okay? Is Aurora?"

"Yeah she's fine. They're all okay but…shaken up but…" his voice pauses with a quiver. "I uh…Chief…I gotta go."

"Go. Make sure they're okay and then call me," Boden insists as Kelly nods; wasting no time in turning and rushing from the area, Matt assuring Boden that he'd finish up the report from the call they just got back from.

On the ride there, Kelly's mind spirals downward into emotional anger as he hears his beloved daughter calling to him for help. He arrives to see an army of police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck from another House but not his wife's.

"Erin!" Kelly shouts as he pushes himself from the car and rushes toward the store entrance. "Erin!"

"Kelly!" Voight steps from a small group and heads toward the emotionally distraught firefighter. But Kelly sidesteps his advances and barrels past two uniformed officers and into the store.

"Erin!"

He finally spies his wife and hurries toward her. "Hey…"

"Daddy," Aurora whimpers as she pries herself away from Erin and into the strong arms of her father.

"What…what happened?" Kelly asks Erin as she looks at him with watery eyes but pastes on a tight expression; her arms wrapped tightly around her husband while her partner gently rocks her son.

"A woman…."

"What woman?"

"Mouse is working with security to get the tapes and hopefully an ID," Voight tells Kelly in gruff tone as he approaches. "We'll find the woman that tried to kidnap Aurora."

"And when you find her…" Kelly starts with a hiss and then stops as he feels his daughter's arms tighten around his neck.

"She uh….she came up behind me…and then…grabbed Aurora. Aurora did what we taught her…she screamed and tried to kick and run away but uh…it happened…so fast," Erin's voice dies out into a painful gasp.

"That woman stopped her…she just…" Erin's voice trails off as he looks at the two medics tending to the older woman; the off-duty bus driver. "The woman….the kidnapper barreled right into her…kicked her but…Kelly she saved Aurora's life. If she wasn't there…I just couldn't….couldn't get there fast enough," Erin scolds herself as Kelly carries Aurora over to the woman; his daughter not wanting to let go.

"Just wanted to thank you," Kelly tells her as he tries to shake her hand.

"I just hope they get her!" The older woman states vehemently.

Kelly pulls back and heads back to Erin who now has taken Cameron from Jay and is holding him close. "So…can we go home or…"

"Yeah, we got it here," Voight tells them firmly. "I don't know if Erin was being watched but…Jay and Antonio are going to keep lookout for a few hours…out of sight…just to be sure."

"But…"

"It's just a precaution," Voight qualifies in haste. "Probably off her meds or thought Aurora was a daughter or something…who knows, could be a sad story could be…something sinister. It'll make us all feel better if someone you both trust is there. Make me feel better too."

"Okay," Kelly replies as he gives Voight a nod; Voight's hand giving him a pat on the back and then walking them out to Kelly's car. "It's okay baby," Kelly whispers as he kisses his daughter on the cheek and then places her into the back on her booster seat; Jay having Erin's keys and driving her car home so she could go with Kelly.

Once Cameron is secured in the back in his car seat, Kelly pulls the car out of the lot, Erin staring miserably out the window. The ride home is spent in silence, Erin texting Matt an update at Kelly's request. At home, Kelly puts on a movie for Aurora who sits on the couch between her father and her step-mother. About half hour she falls asleep and Kelly looks over at Erin who sits stone-faced staring at the TV.

"It wasn't your fault," Kelly tries to assure her in a hushed tone. But when his hand reaches out to touch hers, he feels her skin cool to the touch and she quickly pulls away. "Erin…"

"No…" she softly protests as she quickly gets up and heads toward their bedroom; Kelly gently leaving Aurora asleep on the couch, Cameron asleep in his chair and then goes after his wife.

"Erin! What happen…" Kelly starts with a small snap in his tone as he rounds the corner just in time to see his wife pick up a pillow and start hitting it with her balled fist.

"I don't…I mean it's the job of the police to tell parents to…keep their eyes on their kids!…I turned away….for just a second…just a damn SECOND!" Erin hisses as her voice rises and then quickly falls as she looks at Kelly in frustrated anger. "It was just a second! I never left them or…."

"I don't blame you."

"Yes you do! I blame me!" Erin counters angrily as Kelly's lips purse. "It was just a second and that woman…I had Cameron and…and the clerk said to go…I ran but…it was a damn second!"

"Erin…" Kelly tries once more as he moves in a bit closer.

"Say it…"

"No because on the way to the store, Voight told me what the clerk told him. I don't blame you. I blame one person and…" he stops as he nears her. "She…hold on a sec…"

"No…Kelly let…go!" Erin grunts as her husband's strong arms at first encircle her somewhat loosely. "Kelly…" her voice quivers as her legs start to buckle. "I just…it was just….a second…" she stammers as her body finally breaks down in his strong grasp. "Kelly…I would never…never on purpose…want to let harm come to them."

"I know…shhhh," he tries to comfort as his cheek rests on the top of her head. "I don't blame you."

"I blame me," Erin groans as his arms keep her trapped in his strong grasp. "It was just…Kelly that feeling was so…so sickening. Hearing Aurora calling out…and then turning to see…it made me…angry and sick at the same time."

"I don't…blame you," he assures her once more as he holds her close. "It's okay…Voight will find her and then…she'll answer to me."

She pulls back and his hand rises and tenderly brushes away an anguished tear; their hearts both racing in tandem. "I feel…sick."

"After what you told me…I do to," Kelly huffs as he hugs her once more.

"This is just…after the shooting I told myself never again would I purposely put Aurora in harm's way and then today…that's it…Cameron's becoming a monk!"

Kelly's can't help but gently smirk as he looks at his wife and then rubs his face. "It wasn't on purpose."

"I know these things happen but…but…" she stops as turns away. "I think the two of us can keep Nick employed."

"Hey things happen," Kelly assures her as she turns back with a teary gaze. "I think I hear Aurora waking up so…let's just…order in pizza and watch happy movies. Maybe…Alice in Wonderland?"

"Tim Burtons?" Erin retorts with a small smirk.

"Course," Kelly replies with a tense smile.

However the plan is easier said than done. As soon as the reenter the living room, Aurora awakens from a nightmare, that awakens Cameron and their anxiety starts to surge once more. Despite the movie being on in the background, no one talks…Aurora sits on her father's lap, Cameron in his mother's arms and the four of them pressed together on the couch. Kelly, remembering Nick's words about asking his daughter questions about how she was feeling after a traumatic event, tries to ask questions but she just shrugs and buries back into his grasp.

The movie ends and the family sits silently on the couch. Erin's phone buzzes, her partner telling her that it's all quiet but they were going to leave an unmarked car overnight just to be sure. She replies simply 'thanks' and then puts her phone down, looking at Kelly with a heavy frown and then back to stare absently as the movie.

Matt, who had told Andrea earlier in the day what had happened, stopped by for an hour after their would-be dinner and spends a bit of time them, hugs them and then takes their leave.

That night, Aurora is allowed to sleep between them, feeling shaken and understandably so and wanting to feel safe and be close to protective adults. But sleep for them all that night is restless – that is except for Cameron who seems to be blissfully unaware of the dangers that he briefly experienced earlier that day.

However, once Aurora starts to cry, awakened from a nightmare, then Cameron starts to cry also. Despite being tired and agitated, both Erin and Kelly know they have to put aside their own feelings and tend to their children. Aurora settles down, Cameron goes back to sleep and about half hour later, it's Erin who's pulled from a nightmare with a gasp. Aurora awakens, Cameron awakens and it starts all over again.

XXXXXXXX

Kelly awakens early the next morning, tired and knowing that he's not going to be able to function effectively; his weary frame slumping down in the living room chair and then picking up a small picture of him and Aurora.

 _'She was just there…came out of nowhere…I turned away for just a second…'_

And then his brain switches from Erin's shaky voice to that of the store clerks.

 _'She didn't draw any attention to herself. Was just…we didn't notice anything…'_

And then Voight's.

 _'The woman…off-duty bus driver stopped her. Said she was muttering to herself…might have said a name but nothing conclusive…'_

And then the promise.

 _'We'll find her and she will pay for this.'_

He had already made up in his mind that he'd take Aurora to see Maggie, the friendly and effective child specialist counsellor that he had taken her to almost six months ago. Kelly looks up to see his wife enter the room, looking just as tried and haggard as he but bearing an added expression of visible guilt.

"She's still asleep," Erin whispers as she enters the kitchen. "Cameron too," she states simply. "I'm going to work this case Kelly."

He slowly pushes his tired frame from the large chair in the living room and heads into the kitchen. He takes the mug of coffee and then nods. "Normally I'd say no, but I want you to find her. I…I can't imagine what you saw."

"Seeing that woman pulling Aurora and I didn't have my gun…I only had the diaper bag in the car and my wallet and phone in my pockets but…but it happened so fast."

"I just want to find her and…and find out why," Kelly huffs as he pours his wife a steaming mug of coffee.

"I need to get back to the gym," Erin comments with a sight huff of her own; her face trying to relax but finding it difficult. "And no…comments," she lightly warns.

"I won't mind watching you work out," he tells her with a bit more of a relaxed smile. "I called Boden and told him I was taking today off. Just texted Matt."

"Okay," Erin agrees as heads to the table and slumps down, looking at her husband with a heavy frown. "Maybe we could…go to the Park or something. Make some happy memories. Just the four of us."

Before Kelly can answer Aurora stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy face and then walking up to her father who places him on his lap and gives her a warm hug.

"Morning love bug," Erin whispers as she hands Aurora the wooden toy she had bought her a few months after her mother's death.

"Want to go to the park today, Aurora?"

"Yeah," Aurora replies with a little less enthusiasm than normal. But after a sleepless night, none of them can fault her or ask the darling little girl why she was so listless. About ten minutes later, the baby monitor alerts them to Cameron's awakening and Kelly leaves Aurora with to get his son.

Erin sits down by Aurora and hands her a cup of juice. "Do you want to talk about yesterday?" Erin tries. She had tried to ask yesterday but Aurora just shook her head and cried and then said NO! Today she'd try once more. "I was so proud of you. I know you were scared but you did the right thing. You screamed and fought and tried to run away. I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because I never want to lose you," Erin replies as she kisses Aurora on the cheek.

"Who was she?"

"She was someone who…she was a bad person," Erin replies with a small stammer; her mind racing to come up an answer that would comfort and explain. She draws a small blank. "She'll never hurt or scare you again," Erin adds with a quiet promise as Kelly carries Cameron back into kitchen; the newest member of the Severide clan providing some instant emotional relief. Erin looks at her family and makes a mental note…to never again no matter what…go anywhere unarmed.

"We're all going to the Park today Cameron," Aurora tells her little brother; Kelly and Erin trading warm smiles. "Can Cameron swing with me?"

"Well…he can watch you swing," Kelly suggests as he playfully swings Cameron's arms in the air; Aurora instantly laughing. "See…he's happy about that."

Finally after too many long hours of all feeling stressed and agitated, the mood starts to change; thanks in part to Cameron's unwitting antics. After he's had his breakfast, he's placed in his chair and Kelly, Erin and Aurora sit down at the table and start to enjoy their breakfast; all of them _hoping_ today would be far less stressful than the day before.

Would they be able to make some new happy memories?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Ugh real life has just been taking it's toll as of late and my apologies for no update last week as I dedicated a OS to a dearly departed friend. But back this week with some new added angsty tension and danger! (ah you know we love that!) it's a scare/danger all parents face and I wanted to tackle that a little (my dear muse Alice doesn't want to get stuck in too many ruts here hehe) so…think that danger is over for good? think they'll be able to just get to the Park and let all their stress go? would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Who are You?

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 6 – Who are You?**

* * *

"There," Kelly nods to a spot in the Park, close to the playground but away from the busy parking lot. He looks around the area, his paranoid gaze spending a few seconds on each person in a close proximity before they return to his wife's wondering expression. "Just…making sure."

"I brought…it," she mouths as he nods and they head toward a small picnic table. "Aurora no!" Erin shouts as they drop their things and Aurora wants to break free and run and play on the climbing gym. The little girl freezes and turns back with wide blue eyes; Erin shaking her head and internally cursing herself for overreacting. "I uh…" she pauses as she looks up to see two curious mothers looking at her in curiosity. "Right…just uh…wait for your father."

Kelly looks at Erin with a strained giving her a somewhat strained smile before she turns away to look at Cameron, praying her heart rate will slide down to normal. "Come on baby girl," Kelly tells his daughter as he takes her by the hand and skips with her a few feet to the iron bars, hoisting her up into the air and delighting in her squealing laughter as she scrambles into one of the plastic molded tunnel's out of view.

Erin unpacks Cameron from his chair and then sits down on the picnic table bench with her son on her lap, her mind racing as she tells herself she has her gun safely locked away in her bag and they were in a public place with every angle covered and… _it happened so fast!_

"Erin, bring Cameron!"

Erin hears Aurora calling out to her and can't help but stand up with Cameron in her grasp and slowly heads toward the swings. She eases herself down, making sure Cameron is facing his sister and father and holds on to him tightly. Erin gently swings and Cameron produces what sounds like a laugh but at his age is still too young to make an exact laugh so a happy infant squeal is more than satisfying.

"Cameron, look at me!" Aurora shouts as she hangs on the monkey bars; Kelly a few feet away to make sure she doesn't fall.

Cameron's arms start to flail about and Erin hoists them up into the air and waves them about, making Aurora laugh once more. Cameron of course remains happily oblivious to the stress that the two adults are dealing with; constantly looking around in the hops of stopping any kind of incoming danger before it strikes.

"How is she?" Erin asks Kelly as he comes to the swings and plunks down next to her; Aurora a few feet away on the small rocking horse.

"She's…okay I guess. Nothing to scare her here," Kelly comments as he looks around and then back at his wife. "How are you?"

"I overreacted earlier," Erin huffs as she bounces Cameron on her lap.

"I'll never fault you for being concerned."

"But I don't want her to become so paranoid she has no fun…anywhere," Erin replies with a heavy sigh as she looks at Aurora with a tender smile.

"Erin come play with me!"

"Here, I'll take Cameron," Kelly suggests as takes his son and then motions for her to go and play with Aurora. Which she does. Erin pushes herself up and heads for the small teeter-totter, pushing up and then laughing as she lets herself fall back down.

"Having fun?"

"Uh huh…" Aurora nods with a wide grin.

"Look at daddy and Cameron," Erin tells Aurora as they look over to see Kelly holding Cameron in the air as the little boy squeals with delight; both females watching adding their own happy laughs. Erin pulls her phone and takes a few pictures before she turns back to Aurora, listening to her chatter on about some make believe story. But despite the warm weather of the mid-week day, the happy laughter the easy chatter and the somewhat relaxing setting, her inner anxiety remains high and her stomach tight. But it's not only her as a few minutes later, Kelly also gets a chance to overreact when a ball bounces near his daughter who's now playing in the sand.

A ball bounces close to his daughter, who is instantly intrigued with the large Red ball and reaches for it. But just as she does the owner hurries toward it and Kelly's defenses instantly go into high alert.

"Hey!" Kelly snaps as middle-aged man nears his daughter to collect the runaway piece of plastic. "Get away from her!"

"What the hell's your problem buddy," the man counters angrily as he nears Kelly and Aurora. "Just want the ball…shesh," he huffs as he snatches the ball from the ground a few feet from Aurora and then glares at Kelly. "My boy didn't mean any harm by it!"

"Sorry," Kelly mutters as he looks at Erin who offers him a sympathetic glance in return. "Wow quite the pair today," he groans as he slumps down beside her on the edge of the sandbox; Aurora playing a few feet away and telling Cameron a story as he sits on his mother's lap watching her in fascination.

"Natural right. I mean it just happened yesterday," Erin adds in a quiet tone; neither of them wanting to alarm Aurora more than they fear they might have. A few moments of silence pass before Erin looks at Kelly in wonder.

"Last night…saw her being loaded into a car and then…never seeing her again," he sucks in his breath and then instantly exhales and softly curses. "I sit here looking around…wondering if we're being watched or…"

"If another family is in danger," Erin interjects with an uneasy tone as Kelly nods. "We've put out as many alerts as possible. We can only hope she's picked up before she does anything like that again. I've sometimes tried to wonder…you know when we talk to parents after a near abduction has happened…wonder what it's like, what they're thinking…are they scared, angry, wanting revenge…wanting…and now I know. I want revenge…I want to breakdown but I know I can't. I want to go and find something to hit and I want to lock everyone I love away from the world to keep them all safe."

Kelly's hand reaches out and rests atop his wife's; giving it a comforting squeeze and adding in a soft undertone he knows what she means and feels exactly the same.

"Okay…get a room."

Both Kelly and Erin turn around to see a familiar face heading toward them.

"Lemme guess…in the area?" Kelly asks as Benny plops himself down beside him.

"Grampa Benny!" Aurora shouts as she rushes into her grandfather's waiting arms.

"Actually I was," Benny replies with a small smile. Of course Kelly had called his father after it happened and had assured him Aurora was okay but due to a court issue he wasn't able to come over sooner. Benny holds onto his beloved granddaughter, delighting in her childish banter and glancing at his son in silent relief. "How's my big boy?" Benny asks Cameron who tries to look up at his grandfather in wonder.

"He doesn't do much right now," Aurora states with an almost exasperated tone; making Benny look back at her in amusement.

"Oh I think he can see-saw," Benny smiles as he carefully plucks Cameron from his mother's grasp and then urges his granddaughter to come with him.

"If he had been there…that woman…he'd have torn her limb from limb I think," Kelly huffs as he watches his father, with his son in his grasp opposite his daughter on the see-saw.

"Come on…let's join them," Erin suggests as she stands up and extends her hand. Kelly grasps his wife's hand, squeezes it tightly and then walk hand in hand to the second see-saw and get on; much to Aurora's delight. The five of them enjoy an abundance of laughs on the see-saw; a myriad of selfie's being taken and a family bond being strengthened further. Benny joins them for dinner that night, the talk focusing on the day they just enjoyed and what the future weeks might entail.

Of course Erin would be going back to work the next day, wanting to work on the case and bring some closure to her freshly fraying nerves; something Kelly was in full support of.

XXXXXXXX

Later that night, Erin awakens to find Kelly's side of the bed cold – again. It wasn't that unusual for her to find this as he would sometimes feel the urge to talk to Shay in private; something she'd never begrudge, even if Shay were still alive. She lifts herself to a semi-sitting position and listens, wanting to make sure both Aurora and Cameron are sleeping.

But just before she rolls over onto her other side to get back to sleep, she notices a faint glow in the distance and blinks a few times as she slowly climbs out of bed; knowing that when Kelly would have his private talks to Shay he'd do it without the lights on so as not to arouse attention or awaken the kids.

She stumbles into the hallway and then slowly heads toward the living room, pausing in the entrance way and finding it empty. A quick turn to the right and her eyes instantly spy where the source of the glow is coming from – _the basement._ Erin quietly makes her way toward the top of the stairs and then stops to listen. She hears her husband grunting and carefully descends to the bottom.

She offers him a sympathetic gaze as she watches in silence as he pounds the punching back with as much force as his body would allow.

"Did I wake you?" Kelly asks without turning around to face her.

"No. But…" she answers as she remains fixed in place; Kelly jabbing the bag one more time before turning to look at her with a flushed face and racing heart. "This was my idea."

"Wanna turn?" Kelly offers with an expression somewhere between a grimace and a smirk.

"Sure," she replies somewhat mechanically as she heads for the small box and pulls out the smaller set of boxing gloves. "What…did you see?" She inquires as her right fist strikes the bag; Kelly stepping back to let his wife take a few turns.

"Same thing…a woman's figure…taking my daughter…and I just…can't seem to stop her!" He growls as he strikes the bag; his strength sending the bag reverberating in her direction. She steps back and then strikes it again – this time with her left.

"I keep seeing her dragging Aurora away from me….laughing! Bitch!" Erin curses audibly as she strikes the bag with angry force; her mind allowing her the audible slip since the children weren't in proximity. She punches it again and then steps back with a few ragged gasps. "Hearing Aurora calling…for help!" She growls as she punches it a few more times.

"You hafta…find her!" Kelly adds as he readies himself and then starts to strike the bag with short blows in quick succession. But when he shows no immediate signs of letting up; Erin steps up and gently places her gloved hand on his taut forearm. "I just…damn it!" He curses as he pulls back with a few ragged gasps. "I promised Shay…promised her I'd always protect her…and Aurora…I failed her and now…"

"No…she wouldn't blame you for this," Erin interjects in haste. "Maybe me but…Kelly you weren't there. It wasn't your fault."

"Promised her…" he exhales heavily as he looks at his wife with a defeated gaze. "I broke the promise to Shay."

Erin's expression morphs into one of sorrow as she loops her arm through his and leads his willing frame toward a small waiting bench; the two of them slumping down with flushed faces and racing hearts. The two of them sit in silence; their bodies pressed together, the only sounds to be heart – that of a few heavy gasps.

"Maybe a bubble…is a good idea."

Erin gives him a small smirk and nods as the two of them keep their gaze fixed on the slightly swaying bag a few meters a head of them. "I'll find her," Erin vows in a clipped tone as Kelly's brow furrows heavily.

"Erin…"

"I have to say that Kelly…even if it's not me or even if it doesn't happen tomorrow… I have to so I'll know that it'll be done."

"I know you will," Kelly whispers as he entreats his wife to rest her head on his strong shoulder; which she does. Once again the two of them sit in silence for a few moments longer until they both shed their gloves, turn off the light and then head back upstairs, where sleep is a lot more plentiful.

XXXXXXXX

"How was yesterday? How is everyone? Would have dropped by but had a big call last night."

"Yeah saw that on the news," Kelly nods to Matt as he nears. "Park was…tense at first. Erin snapped at Aurora for leaving us so fast and I nearly bit the head off some guy playing ball with his kid…all because the ball came to close to my daughter," he groans as he rubs his face and shakes his head. "We were…paranoid about everyone around us."

"But…that makes sense right?" Matt guesses with a small frown. "After everything you've been through?"

"Yes but…damn that guy was just trying to have some fun with his kid and I just…doesn't make it right. Erin's going back today and she'll…I didn't want her to go back this early but she needs to be on the case I don't mind. Pauline is looking after Aurora today."

"She'll find the woman…and if not then Voight or someone on her team," Matt tries to assure his visually agitated friend; both of them looking up as Boden nears.

"Kelly…how is Aurora?"

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you wanted to come back today?" Voight questions as Erin walks into his office that same morning with a determined gaze.

"I have to be here. I need to find her…"

"Greta Samuelson."

"What?"

"That's…the woman identified off the grocery store camera footage," Voight replies as he hands her a file; Erin flipping it open and looking at the picture of the woman who attempted the brazen kidnapping of her adoptive daughter.

"What do we have on her?"

"Not that much," Jay's exasperated tone is heard as she looks up to see her partner enter. "You okay?"

"I'm…angry," she retorts as she looks back own at the file; Voight and Jay trading tense glances. "So she…I'm assuming you checked this address and place of employment?"

"Hasn't lived there in just over a year and when we went to that place of employment…one day she just…walked off the job," Jay explains to Erin as she looks up in disbelief. "One of her former co-workers said she battled severe depression, especially after the death of her child."

"Don't tell me…"

"The daughter…Elizabeth looked just like Aurora."

"Son of a bi…" her voice trails off as she looks back down at the folder. "Her husband was in the car, their five year old daughter in the back when they were hit by a drunk driver. The car plowed into the passenger side where…" Erin stops reading as a lump catches in her throat.

"She was killed by the drunk driver. The father then got out and beat the driver to death."

"Can't blame him but…" she starts and then stops with a small hiss in her tone. "But that's no excuse…and her husband? I assume you talked to him?"

"He died…took his life a year after the death," Jay adds as she flips to the second page. "That was a few months ago."

"So…she loses her daughter and then her husband…leaves her job and goes off her meds. Great," Erin huffs as she looks up at Voight. "I don't want to feel sorry for her…"

"But it's a pretty sad story. Flip the page."

Erin flips the page and then stares at the picture as her heart skips a beat. "Wow," she whispers in shock. "Her daughter really does look…"

"Just like Aurora," Voight confirms.

"What else did the cameras show? Which way did she go? Was she in a car….on foot?" Erin rattles off in haste as she looks back up at her boss with an agitated expression. "We have to find her before she does this again. She wants her daughter back. We have to stop her before something really bad happens."

"Either she got lucky or knew what she was doing," Jay walks up to her with a map…of sorts. "Mouse was able to get some footage from a nearby ATM that showed her going around the building on the left side…south side but…from there it's an alley way and…"

"And there are no cameras. She disappears into thin air, great," Erin huffs as she looks up at Voight in concern. "She…could be anywhere."

"Is Aurora safe?" Voight asks in haste as he and Erin lock worried glances.

"Yes. But…nobody else is. Biggest question is…where is she?" Erin asks fatefully.

"Could be…anywhere."

XXXXXXXX

 _"There you are…my sweet Elizabeth…very soon we'll be together…very soon."_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Gonna play with this storyline a little until the other danger arrives hehe but of course will put in some family moments, couple moments and team moments/broments. But…where is Greta right now? And is Aurora really safe? Hope you are all still liking this story and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Reality can be Dangerous

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 7 – Reality can be Dangerous**

* * *

"Severide report!"

XXXXXXXX

"Severide!" Matt calls out as he crawls toward his friend, actually thankful that his screaming PASS indicator is leading him toward his target in the thick smoke. It had only taken a few seconds for the flashover to ignite, sending the small band of firefighters scrambling in all different directions. However, it had ignited a small oxygen tank and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air – seconds _after_ Kelly had been picked up and tossed around.

"Hey! Kelly!" Matt calls his friend's name once more as he finally nears him; his mind uttering a small sigh of relief as he notices his friend's dark form slowly moving.

"Yeah…here. Chief…got my bell rung…but I'm okay," Kelly huffs as he rocks himself to a seated position with Matt's help. "You?"

"Yeah…come on!"

Both of them get onto their knees and start to slowly crawl toward what they hope is a clear exit; Kelly's lungs slightly aching and his head pounding. However, just before they reach the entrance, a loud crack is heard and both look up just as a few burning timbers rain down up on them.

"Casey!" Kelly shouts as he tries to push Matt out of the way. But he isn't able to all the way because of the lack of space and can only watch in horror as his friend is buried beneath charred pieces of wood. "Chief! Casey's down! He's trapped! Need some…help!"

Kelly leaves the call with Boden to dispatch help and then starts to frantically work at plucking away some of the timbers keeping Matt's frame pinned to the floor. But the heat starts to lick at his neck each time he strains forward to remove some of the smoldering timbers.

He lets Matt's personal indicator continue to scream in an attempt to draw others to his location in an urgent manner. "Casey! Come on…buddy," Kelly grunts just as he feels the timber he's lifting suddenly spring into the air. "Cruz! Take that one!"

"Copy that!"

Herrmann and Mouch work on clearing away the last of the timbers while Cruz helps Kelly yank Matt free.

"Casey! Ah damn it he's…Casey! Come on…we gotta get him outta here!"

"Chief we're bringing Casey out and he's unresponsive. I repeat…unresponsive!"

Kelly mutters under his breath as he holds onto Casey's arms, Cruz behind carrying Casey's legs while Herrmann and Mouch lead the way out. Once outside and after Matt is deposited onto the stretcher, steps back and let's Brett and Mills work on getting him set up for transport.

"Kelly…what happened?"

"I think the tenant…had some additional oxygen tanks in storage. The flashover triggered them. Didn't see until it was too late."

"Okay. Go with Casey, we'll finish up here."

Kelly nods and then hurries toward the ambulance just as Matt is being loaded into it. But just before he gets in, he pauses and looks around, an odd feeling of…being watched? Starting to settle upon him. His eyes frantically scan the area for something out of place but tells himself it's just him being paranoid and it's nothing – Matt's his first priority right now.

 _But as the ambulance starts to pull away, the female figure steps out from behind the curtain and looks at the ambulance and then her attention focuses in on the firetrucks and she smiles; a few seconds disappearing from view._

"We've got a slow but steady pulse," Mills tells Kelly as he looks at him in wonder. "I think he just got his bell rung."

"'kay…thanks," Kelly mutters as his hand reaches up and gingerly touches the back of his neck; his eyes lifting to see Mills staring at him in wonder and then gesturing with his eyes. "Small scuff, nothing major."

As soon as they reach Chicago Med, Kelly hangs back as Matt is wheeled into the ER to be examined and then treated accordingly.

"Kelly?"

He turns to see Jay walking up to him with a questioning glance. "What's going on?"

"You here alone?"

"Erin's in with the landlord of…what happened?"

"Matt was injured but I think he'll be okay. So what's going on?" Kelly presses once more.

"Her name is Greta Samuelson and she tried to kidnap Aurora."

Kelly hears his wife's voice and turns to look at her in surprise. "And…you got her?"

"No. We went to her apartment…the one she lived a year ago to see if there was anything we could learn. The landlord suffers from seizures and we got there just in time. He didn't have a forwarding address but said when she was on her meds she was a great mother and wife. But after her daughter and husband died…life fell apart for her."

"So…she's still out there?" Kelly asks as he looks from Erin to Jay; who both nod in agreement.

"I'll go see if he has anything more to add."

"Is Matt okay?"

"He will be. So…this woman…do you have any leads?"

"Not many. At least we have a name and a picture. But…she's gotten used to hiding herself away from society for the past year. We'll find her," she states with a hint of uncertainly in her voice. "We sent the details to Boden. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just uh…I know you'll find her."

"You always used to say you hated when I'd tell you…'we'll find them or…these things take time'…like we just couldn't work fast enough…"

"Erin…"

"Trust me it makes me angry to hear that also."

"And I know you'll do that," Kelly replies with a strained smile; looking up as Jay approaches. "I think that…"he stops just as Erin's phone buzzes to life.

"He's sedated now," Jay tells them with a small frown as Erin pulls back to talk to Voight. "Hope Matt's okay."

"Yeah…" Kelly nods at he hears Erin's sharp gasp and then turns at the same time as Jay to look in wonder.

"There was another attempted kidnapping!" She states frantically before she turns and runs toward the exit – the opposite direction from her husband with her partner in tow.

 _You can't go with her…_ his mind reminds him as his booted feet take a step toward the exit.

"Kelly! What's going on?"

"There uh…" he stammers as he turns and looks at Mills with a frown. "Is Matt awake?"

And without waiting for Mills to answer Kelly gently pushes past and heads towards Matt's room with a head full of agitated steam. He pushes his way into Matt's area, Mills following at a discreet pace but showing signs of worry nonetheless. Kelly looks at the doctor still tending to Matt and turns back to see Mills looking at him in wonder.

"The uh…woman who tried to kidnap Aurora…at least I think it was her…Erin didn't say," Kelly growls as Mills brow furrows.

"Is Aurora okay?"

Kelly hears Matt's soft plea and turns back to see his friend looking at him with a strained glance.

"Yeah…she's fine. I don't even know if it's the same woman who they're going after now…I don't know anything except the longer she's out there the worse it'll be for anyone with a child that looks like hers. Erin said her deceased daughter looked like Aurora. How are you feeling?"

"Sore…" Matt huffs as he slowly sits upright; the doctor pulling back to write up a simple prescription for his shoulder pain. "No major damage so it's all good. Kelly…"

"I'm fine. I just…gotta keep my mind busy until Erin lets me know or…can he go now doc?"

"He can. I've told him he should stay off shift the rest of the day. He had the wind knocked from him pretty good but no ribs were broken and no internal damage."

"Good to hear."

"Think…I'll get changed and go see Andrea. She's working on a summer project for the drop in center."

"Okay."

"You know…you also got your bell rung," Casey politely reminds him.

"I'm…I'm okay…I can't just go home and listen to silence and I can't come with you and be a third wheel," Kelly smirks. "I'll be okay until I get Aurora."

The two of them leave the ER; Brett and Mills already heading for their ambulance and all of them heading back to Firehouse 51. On the ride there, Kelly's mind can't help but wonder if indeed the woman Erin got the frantic call about is Greta Samuelson, the woman who tried to kidnap his beloved daughter.

XXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Erin asks Voight in haste as she rushes toward him with a frantic expression. Erin looks over at the mother and father hunched over their crying daughter and feels her stomach instantly tighten. For a few seconds she sees herself there…Kelly at her side both of them huddling around a crying Aurora.

"Erin…" Voight's voice mentions softly, pulling her stormy gaze upward. "The girl is safe…"

"Where is Greta?" Erin questions in haste as Voight's radio cracks to life.

 _"We lost her in the tunnels!"_

Erin's lips purse at hearing Antonio's voice and a small curse escapes in a quiet whisper.

"The Canine team is almost there!" Voight's reply, thick with exasperation makes a few eyes lift in his direction.

"I'm starting to think she's back on her meds and knows exactly what she's doing!" Erin hisses as she turns and looks at the family in frustration.

"But she's getting desperate and more brazen…next time she'll…"

"There shouldn't have to be a next time!" Erin interjects with a hiss as the teary eyed mother looks at her in misery. "Where was she last seen?"

Voight pulls out a map just as his radio cracks to life once more.

 _"We're going in."_

"Lindsay, Halstead and I will head for the south end, hopefully we can cut her off. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXX

Andrea Casey hears some soft shuffling and looks up to see her husband hovering in the doorway to the kindergarten class she normally teaches during the school year; the area now turned into a summer project space.

"Matt?"

"Hey…" he greets as he nears her with a small smile. She slowly stands up and heads toward him, her heart beating rapidly as her mind races with wonder.

"Hey baby what's wrong? Are you…"

"I'm fine," Matt replies as he pulls her into his grasp. "Got the wind knocked out but otherwise…Kelly was there to save the day. Rescue squad earned their keep today."

"Not funny," she huffs as her cheek presses against his.

"Chief gave me the rest of the day just to rest up a bit. So…need some help?"

She pulls back and arches her dark brows as a small smile tugs at her mocha lips. "You…wanna make some popsicle people?"

"I'm the popsicle people making ninja," Matt replies with a shrug and grin. "Show me where."

"Of course…over here."

The two of them head for the desk with colorful supplies littered all over it and sit down, Matt taking his wife's hand and holding it firmly as they share a tender moment.

"I…have some news of my own," Andrea tells Matt with a soft whisper as her free hand drops to her belly.

"But…what? Really?" Matt asks with a growing smile.

"Daddy Casey," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"Love you so much."

XXXXXXXX

"Thought I'd bring them by for dinner break," Pauline tells Kelly as Aurora bounds past them and gives Cruz a big bear hug.

"I think she's smitten," Kelly teases.

"Can you blame her?" Cruz wags his brows as Aurora gives him a bright smile before asking to be taken to Pouch.

"And how's my boy," Kelly grins at Cameron who instantly responds to the sound of his father's comforting voice. He plucks his son from his carrier and holds him in the air; the little baby boy instantly squealing with delight. Kelly pulls his son back to his chest and gently bounces him while Cameron's fingers latch onto the folds of his blue shirt and try to pull it toward his mouth. "Goober," Kelly grins as he plants a tender kiss on his son's head and hugs him tightly.

"How's Matt?"

"He went to pick up Andrea and then…" Kelly's voice trails off with a shrug to Boden as they chuckle and Herrmann ambles up to them, making silly faces for Cameron. But when Aurora laughs instead, Herrmann's grin widens.

"At least someone appreciates good antics," Herrmann retorts as he tosses Kelly a mocking glare.

However, before any of them can say another word, Otis pipes up with an urgent message.

"Erin's on TV!"

All eyes including Aurora's turn to the TV to see what's going on with the CPD; Voight stepping up to the camera to give an update on their newly escaped kidnapper. Kelly can only inwardly curse the fact that Greta evaded capture yet again but doesn't want Aurora to be too agitated by the news story so just before they show a picture of Greta he tries to distract her.

"Erin!"

"Yeah she's…"

"And grampa Hank!"

"Correct so how about we go and see what Mills is making us for lunch? I think him and Auntie Gabby are having another one of their famous cook-offs!"

Boden of course instantly tunes in to why Kelly wants to keep his daughter from seeing her kidnapper again and scoops up the little girl into his strong grasp and carries her into the kitchen; Cruz smacking Otis on the arm.

"What?"

"That's the woman that tried to kidnap Aurora!"

"Oh…" Otis grimaces. "I didn't know her name…"

"Well…now you do," Cruz retorts firmly.

"Thanks Chief," Kelly whispers in an undertone as Aurora breaks free from Boden's grasp and runs up to Mills and Dawson who are preparing lunch; Dawson asking for Cameron and taking him with a smile.

"How is she?" Boden asks Kelly about his daughter.

"She had a session with Margaret the other day and was…quiet as usual. She's like Shay that way. Pauline told me Shay was the same. If something really bothered her or was traumatic she'd be like…yeah fine and then one day just…blow up. But I think it helped a little," he concludes with a frown as Pauline walks up to them. "Everything okay?"

"Don's running a little late but otherwise it's all good. I'm going to take them to Cindy Herrmann's and…"

"Really?" Kelly asks in surprise.

"Yeah they're having a small neighborhood daycare…party…thing," Herrmann walks up to them. "Aurora can hang with Kenny James for a while and meet some new friends."

In the past, the suggestion of sending Aurora to the Herrmann's house wasn't that big a deal, even with new people around them. But now…knowing that Greta Samuelson was on the loose and he couldn't control who would be there sends him into a silent panic.

"I uh…" Kelly stammers as he looks over at his daughter trying some of Mills chili and then giving him the thumbs up.

"Kelly,we'll be there too," Pauline assures him as he looks at her in haste.

He shakes his head and then looks at Herrmann apologetically. "I know you'd never purposely put her…ah sorry man I'm just spooked over all this. Seeing the TV…the words still at large…" his voice trails off in a soft whisper as Cameron starts to fuss.

"Trust me I get it," Herrmann nods.

"Which is why I already talked to Voight about it and there is going to be an undercover officer among them."

"Really?"

"A large gathering of children is a lure for a few with nefarious ideas," Boden huffs. "Always tough to admit but sadly the world we live in."

"Course…now I feel selfish. Herrmann I never meant to infer the others weren't…" Kelly starts only to have Herrmann put up his hand to stop him.

"After what happened I can't blame you. No offense taken," he grins. "We'll just get you and Erin to babysit for us one day."

"The whole clan?" Kelly retorts weakly as all within earshot laugh.

"You'll never have another," Hermann chuckles. "They'll be fine."

"Okay…I'll tell Aurora. I'm sure she'll have fun," Kelly utters weakly as his daughter tugs on his arm.

"Why was Erin on TV?" Aurora asks as Kelly kneels down to her.

"Work stuff sweetie. Okay so you'll be a good girl and stay by Gramma Pauline and don't go anywhere without her okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"Good girl," he whispers as he kisses her on the cheek and then slowly stands up, offering Pauline Shay a strained smile. "I'll uh…check in later."

"Okay."

She won't tell him not to worry as she knows it's only natural and she can't fault him for that in any way; it was better than being too cavalier. However, she had already promised him and her husband that she'd never let Aurora out of her sight despite the fact she knew and trusted Cindy Hermann. But as Wallace Boden correctly stated…it was everyone else watching…especially those the police couldn't see that worried them all.

Kelly takes his son back from Dawson and slowly walks with Pauline out to the car; Aurora holding her grandmother's hand and skipping beside her. "Alright goober…see you later," he whispers as he kisses his son on the cheek, the bright blue eyes looking up with an adoring glance.

"Be a good girl for gramma."

"Okay."

Kelly gives Pauline a friendly nod before she slips into the car; the vehicle slowly pulling away from the parking lot a few seconds later.

"She'll be okay," Boden whispers as he claps Kelly on the shoulder before he turns and heads back inside. Kelly watches until the car disappears from view and then pulls his phone to text his wife.

 _They'll be okay…_

XXXXXXXX

 _However, on the other side of the city…another plan was about to be put into motion – one no one would see coming._

 _He sits in his cell….his dark eyes darting between the escape route and the tiny piece of paper in his grasp. He looks down at it once more._

' _We go tonight. Midnight. One guard. As planned. Be ready.'_

 _And with that Warren Sandecker puts the small slip on his mouth and swallows, an evil smile forcing his smile to broaden._

* * *

 **A/N:** you know I love my tension but don't worry I'll get us back to the happy family moments but….where is Greta really? What about Sandecker? Will he really escape? Yup a baby for Matt and Andrea on the way and a bit of danger for the boys. Lots ahead and hope you're all still on board with us. RL has been so tough and some of my friends were caught in that horrific fire in northern alberta (not sure who was watching the news) so things have been stressful but had a few moments to myself to get this finished and hope it was a bit okay! Please do review and thanks so much!


	8. The Best Laid Plans

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 8 – The Best Laid Plans**

* * *

"Nice smell…" Jay mutters as both Voight and trade amused glances as they carefully make their way down the darkened pathway in the musty smelly tunnel.

"Maybe this can be your next detail?" Voight retorts with a deadpanned tone as Erin offers a small smirk. "Just watch yourselves. Antonio…where are you?"

 _"Still at the north end. Nothing here."_

"We're coming to you. Make sure she doesn't get out."

"I think she's already gone," Erin hisses in contempt before they all stop short and swing around just as someone rushes toward them, slamming into Erin's frame and taking them both down into the garbage ditch a few meters away.

"Erin!" Jay shouts as he strains his eyes to see in the darkness which is his partner and which is the person that attacked her.

With Voight covering him, Jay hurries to try to separate the two struggling females; pulling one aside but receiving a punch in the thigh for his troubles. Hearing her partner curse, Erin swings her legs out, catches the attacker in the back, taking them down to the ground where Jay is able to pull them away, Voight pulling his gun and poking it in the attackers face.

"Enough!" Voight growls as Erin hurries toward them, yanking the wool cap off her attacker's head in an attempt to see who it was and if it was Greta Samuelson. "Have you seen this woman?" Voight demands as he flashes his small light on the face of the woman that is evading them.

"No! She stole my blanket!"

"I…we're CPD…and looking for her," Erin replies with a small huff as she brushes some bits of debris from her hair; standing up and looking down at the woman who calls the abandoned tunnels her home. "You saw a woman that looked like me down here?"

"There…" the woman points to a darkened patch behind them.

"She went there! Get my blanket…need my blanket."

Voight and Jay point their lights behind them, looking around to see the outline of a doorway waiting for them. Voight gets on the radio with Antonio but just as Erin goes to pull away, the woman reaches out and grabs her leg; forcing Erin to look down in wonder.

"Find my blanket. Gets cold down here. Cold without my blanket."

"Why me?"

"You look…kind."

Erin's lips slightly purse but something inside the woman's pleading voice makes her nod in agreement before she pulls away and hurries after Jay and Voight.

"Smell's getting worse," Jay whispers in sarcasm.

 _"Nothing here boss…but I hear you guys coming from…"_

Antonio's voice stops as the other three of them emerge back into daylight, looking at each other with dismayed expressions.

"What did we miss?"

"There could be secret passages all through that place," Erin states sourly as she turns and looks back. "And we didn't find the blanket."

"What?"

"Don't ask," Voight tells Ruzek with a heavy sigh. "Alright…back in. We're checking all passages until we find one that leads us to…something."

XXXXXXXX

"They'll be fine…" Kelly tells himself as he tries to keep his mind off his daughter, his wife and his best friend; all of whom are anywhere but with him. He looks back down the call book, trying to write his notes. However that doesn't work and he leans back in his chair, pulls his phone and texts Pauline for an update on the festivities.

 _'Aurora is having a great time'_ Kelly reads the text and then can't help but smile when he looks at the picture of Aurora, Pauline and Kenny James. _'Don't worry too much…there are two officers here and they are blending in perfectly. One even brought their own kid. Pick up Aurora when you're done your shift.'_

"Right," he whispers as he hears someone approaching and looks up to see Hermann approaching. "I think they're all…having fun," Kelly tells him as he holds up his phone with a picture of Aurora and Kenny James and one of Hermann's older children with their faces painted and big goofy grins.

"Yeah…" Hermann agrees with a friendly smile.

"You know…I'd never want to put any of them in harms way," Kelly mentions with a small huff as his eyes remain fixed on the third picture of his daughter in a group of children.

"I know. Did Erin find that Greta person?"

"Don't know yet and there's been nothing on the media," Kelly replies with a heavy sigh as he looks up at Hermann; a small smile returning to his face. "Erin wants Cameron to become an accountant."

"Cindy had said plumber for our oldest."

"That's decent."

"Till you start hearing the crack jokes!" Hermann calls back as he turns and leaves; both him and Kelly chuckling at the same time.

"Alright…let's get…" Kelly tells himself as his phone buzzes once more. This time it's from Matt – more news to smile about.

 _'Cameron is going to have a would be cousin in 9 months. Matt'_

"Another Casey?" Kelly grins and nods as he puts his phone away and is able to complete his report before wandering to the gym to try to work out a bit of agitation. But just before he can get started, he sends his wife a text just to see how the frantic call went.

 _'She was long gone.-Erin.'_

 _'What? Really? No trace of her? Anywhere? Kelly'_

 _'She has certain areas already planned out. The case is still open. Sorry. How's Aurora? Erin'_

 _'Pauline took her to a kids party with the Hermann's and there were some undercover cops there so it was good. Matt and Andrea have a surprise. You heading home now? Kelly'_

 _'Just have to drop off a blanket and then I'll be there. I've already called Pauline. Not sure how long I'll be. See you later. Love you. Erin'_

"Love you too," Kelly states with a small frown as he puts his phone back on the shelf and picks up the boxing gloves. He only gets a half hour of a heavy workout in before the overhead paging system goes off and he hurries to get ready for the last call of the night…of this shift.

"Blanket?"

XXXXXXXX

 _Was it even Greta Samuelson?_ Erin's mind ponders as she stops the police issue sedan outside the entrance to the darkened tunnel system and slowly gets out; swiftly looking around before she hurries toward the entrance with the object in her grasp.

Instead of pulling her gun, she pulls a small flashlight and then flashes it on some movement that makes her heartrate instantly jump. She walks a few steps and then stops as someone jumps out with a wondering glance. She pulls her badge and then gestures for the person to back off; the man holds his ground and her hand contemplates reaching for her gun.

"Beat it Woody!"

Erin hears the female voice bark the command and instantly shines her light on a familiar face. "Uh…hi," Erin greets with some hesitation as the scruffy looking man lingers for a few more moments before he disappears into the darkness from where he came. "I…found your blanket," Erin states loudly. She knows if she says she just bought it for the woman that she could risk putting the woman in danger from theft and that was the last thing on her mind.

"Yeah…that's it," the woman nods as she holds it with some hesitation.

"What's your name?"

"Norma," the woman answers as she finally takes the blanket from Erin.

"I'm Erin. Okay Norma…I gotta get going home."

"That woman…the one you were looking for today…what's she done?"

"She tried to kidnap a little girl. Did you…see her?"

"Many people come down here…to get away."

"You've seen her?" Erin asks in haste as she hears some more shuffling in the shadows behind her; her brain urging her to get home – now.

"Thanks for finding my blanket."

"Norma…" Erin tries. But it's not to be as Erin can only watch as the homeless woman darts back into the shadows and disappears from view. "Stay…warm," she concludes with a soft whisper as she turns and hurries back to her car, gets in and instantly locks the door. Her fingers slightly shake as she turns the key but her lips can only utter a small gasp when a hand lands on the window.

"Find my blanket!"

Erin can only offer a small smile as she nods and then pulls away; hoping that her gift to Norma wouldn't be a cause of contention for the woman that silently begged for some help while the two of them connected in an unconventional way.

She glances back in her rear view mirror, her mind now wondering if what Norma said was true – was Greta Samuelson hiding in the tunnels?

XXXXXXXX

"Pauline I'm…" Erin calls out softly as she enters their new home about an hour later. "I was ju…" she stops just as she rounds the corner and watches her husband slowly stand up. "Kelly? Wha…hey…everything okay?"

"Yeah…you…smell like the sewer," Kelly pulls back from the hug, his wife offering him a weak smile. "What's going on?"

"You're home early."

"Pauline had to get home for an early start tomorrow and Capp said he'd cover the last two hours for me. What happened? Why are you so late? And…why do you smell?" He asks lightly.

"You sound like Jay," she tosses back in sarcasm.

"What?"

"I took a tumble in the tunnels today…and kinda landed in the ditch," Erin gently shrugs. "And the blanket was for a woman down there who…I think she knows where Greta might be or maybe has seen her."

"What, really?"

"I don't know…just a feeling. How are you? You look…flushed."

"Got a bit singed on the call where Matt was hurt but I'm okay," Kelly replies with a soft whisper as they head toward the stairs and go up to their bedroom.

"And…they're expecting?"

"Aurora is going to have her hands full in nine months," Kelly replies with a small snicker as he looks at his wife with a serious expression. "Aurora had fun this afternoon. At least Pauline said she did. I kinda overreacted with Hermann but he…it's all good now."

"Kelly…"

"He knows I'd cut him the same slack. You need a shower."

"Do you?" Erin retorts with a come hither smile as his grin widens. "No point in wasting water right?"

"Yeah that's not a valid argument," Kelly chuckles as he yanks his sweater over his head and tosses it aside, following his wife into the large bathroom attached to their bedroom; the door locked just in case they had some left over energy. "I think we use more water than saving it."

"Well let's at least put it to good use."

Kelly turns on the hot water as Erin finishes undressing; her husband turning around to face her, his face instantly warming. "Mmmm," he growls as he steps backwards into the shower and then extends his hand for her to take.

She closes the door to the shower as the room around them fills up with heated steam.

"Missed you….so much," Kelly playfully growls in her ear as his lips start to devour hers, her back arching into his grasp as her head lolls back for a few seconds before she tosses it forward, golden brown locks, now damp and pasted to his bare skin.

"Kelly…make me feel…amazing…please…now!"

It's a wish her husband is all too eager and willing to fulfill and as discussed earlier, they use more water than conserve but the washing itself takes less time than their actual union. However, neither seem to mind.

"Let's see the last one," Erin tells Kelly some time later as they lay together in bed looking at the pictures that Pauline had sent Kelly from Aurora's afternoon at the same party as the Hermann's. "She looks like she's having a great time."

Kelly hears the strain in his wife's voice and pauses to look over her in wonder. "What really happened today?"

Erin pauses a few seconds before she shakes her head and looks up at her husband with a heavy frown. "That woman…in the tunnels, Norma…she uh…she looked my age. Underneath the dirt and disheveled clothing she…I thought she'd be old but…I saw myself. Maybe that's why I wanted to help. Stupid right?"

Kelly's right arm tightens around his wife's shoulders as he brings the top of head to his lips and plants a soft kiss on it; Erin's mind delighting in her husband's gentle touch. "I think it's great you wanted to help. Although…I know those places can be scary. I won't lecture about going alone but…next time call me…or Jay."

"I wasn't planning to go at all but…but I just couldn't get her face out of my mind. I hope she sleeps better tonight. At least a bit warmer."

"Hope so too," Kelly whispers as his wife's head twists upward, kisses his lips before the phone is put onto the bedside table, the lights are turned off and the two of them swiftly drift into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Sound the alarm!'_

 _'What the hell!'_

 _'Who started the fight?'_

 _'Warren Sandecker!'_

 _'Get his ass in solitary! NOW! He's done this three times now! This is the final straw. Toss his ass into solitary for a day to cool his heels and he won't do it again!'_

 _Warren Sandecker instantly ceased in his fighting and watched the two guards approach with a hidden smug smile. His plan was working…solitary confinement wasn't something any prisoner enjoyed much less started a fight to be purposely put in there…but not every prisoner was Warren Sandecker and not everyone had a solid plan in place for when they got in there._

 _As the door hisses shut and darkness encases him, Warren Sandecker's lips crack into a wider smile. "Time to go," he whispers as he heads for the corner where the item was waiting for him. He applies a bit of pressure to the area and sure enough the panel pops loose. He was to be in there for a full day which meant no one would check on him for twenty four hours…_

That would be more than enough time – to escape and then…take his revenge.

* * *

 **A/N:** So happy to know you are all still with me on this adventure with our couple, our family and our team! The danger is mounting and I'm setting up a few little side plots that will all converge and I hope you are all interested to see where it goes. Had to get some couple time in there and a few little humorous bits. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Danger Strikes!

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 9 – Danger Strikes!**

* * *

"Morning," Kelly greets his wife with a warm smile and kiss as he hands her a mug of steaming coffee. "That Norma must have made quite the impact," he comments softly as Erin leans against the kitchen counter and nods.

"She did…but I kept seeing myself in her place…asking for a blanket while I heard my mother laughing in the distance."

"Ouch," Kelly replies as he hears his son starting to fuss and then looks up as Aurora comes into the kitchen with an excited look on her face.

"Cameron just pooed!" She states in disdain as both adults trade amused expressions. "He's really smelly right now."

"And that's funny?"

"Yes!"

"And you've never been smelly?"

"Nope!" Aurora exclaims as she marches toward her little cupboard and Kelly and Erin trade amused expressions before Kelly chuckles and then pulls away to tend to his son.

Kelly enters the small bedroom where his son's crib is and quickly plucks his fussing son into his grasp and carries him to the baby table and places him down, Cameron instantly fascinated with his bare feet and reaches for him. "You are stinky," Kelly smiles as he gently blows on his son's naked belly; Cameron's lips uttering a happy squeal as he tries to grab his father's hair.

Kelly's fingers poke Cameron's naked sides as he pulls up and looks down as Cameron looks up with wide blue, adoring eyes. "I think no more spicy food for mommy."

Erin leans on the doorpost and watches her husband with their son and the love in her heart swells more than she thought possible. He looks up and sees her watching and playfully wags his brows. "Mexican?" She arches her brows as he grins. "Taco bell isn't _that_ spicy."

"Close enough."

"Cameron doesn't like spicy food," Erin teases her son as he turns his head to look at her; his mind getting more and more familiar with his mother's tender voice. His arms start to flail about as her hand nears and his lips start to make somewhat fussing sounds until her fingers are within reach and instantly he latches onto them and tries to bring them to his little pink gums.

"The manhunt resumes today?" Kelly asks. With Aurora not in earshot he's able to ask his wife about the case; even then he'd still ask in a hushed tone.

"It does. I think we'll go back to the tunnels and really search them out. I doubt Jay will survive," Erin lightly snickers.

"Well…I'm with him on that one…you did smell when you got home last night."

"Cameron smells too!"

Both Erin and Kelly turn to see Aurora enter the room with a triumphant glance on her fair skin. "Cameron got it from Erin!" She points and grins.

"Oh is that so!" Kelly playfully growls as he plucks his daughter and hoists her into the air while Aurora laughs with delight.

Erin holds Cameron in the air and he watches in fascination as his father spins his sister around in the air as she calls and laughs and urges her father to continue.

"I'm getting…dizzy!" Kelly exclaims as he collapses onto the floor; Aurora flopping down onto her father's belly as she pokes his side; Kelly's lips unable to hold back a laugh.

After Cameron is dressed in a soft denim-like onesie and brought into the kitchen, the two adults continue with breakfast while Aurora proceeds to give Cameron the play by play of her setting the table, concluding her duties by saying soon he'd have to do everything. It was in that moment that Cameron happened to look up at his father, his little light brown eyebrows lifting and Kelly looking down with a loving glance.

"Women always like to tell men what to do," he whispers; earning a swat on his shoulder from his wife. "But we don't mind listening… _sometimes_."

"That's because when they don't listen they get into trouble."

"Or have more fun," Kelly chuckles as Erin tosses a soft stuffie at his head.

"Askin' for it mister!" Erin chides as Aurora watches them and laughs. But she can't help but laugh when she watches Kelly pick up the same stuffie that she had thrown at him and then use it to attack Cameron's soft belly; the little boy's arms flailing as he squeals and tries to grab it.

"He can't get it daddy!" Aurora scolds her father as she tries to pluck the toy from his grasp and give to her little brother.

"Thought you didn't like boys," Kelly teases as he lets his daughter take the toy and kisses her on the nose.

"Cameron's okay…when he doesn't stink," she retorts with a shrug as Kelly shakes his head and laughs. As always she watches in fascination as Erin takes Cameron, places him on her belly and prepares to breast feed him. "Does it hurt when he does that?"

"No…its feels…well it was strange at first but now…I'm used to it," Erin answers in a soft tone with a kind smile.

"Where does the milk come from?"

"It comes…from me," Erin slightly shrugs, telling herself that if she launched into what the doctor told her about the Alveoli cells and the connective and fatty tissues she knows it'll be lost on the five year old. "It really is amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Aurora watches a bit longer before Cameron's sucking starts to slow and then his lips start to purse and spout a few droplets of milk and Erin puts him over his shoulder to burp him. "Cameron burped," Aurora laughs as she pokes his naked side and then runs out of the room to join her father in the kitchen.

"Yeah…a burp is really fascinating," Erin smirks as she places Cameron down on the dressing table and he looks up at his mother with an adoring glance. "Really like this little denim outfit that Uncle Matt bought you." Once her son is ready to go, Erin carries him into the kitchen to join her family and talk about the day ahead – mostly what her husband and children would be doing with their day off.

"Just don't get into any kind of trouble," she playfully warns after breakfast as she plants a quick kiss on his lips.

"I should tell you that. You're going back to the tunnels right?" Kelly tells her in a low but serious tone; Aurora in the living room trying to entertain her brother.

"We have to find her no matter what and…I'm sure she's gone from there but we need to be sure. Maybe she left some forwarding clues or…something."

"Erin…"

"She's hiding somewhere," Erin interjects in haste. "I'm not afraid to go in there."

"I'm afraid for you. I've been in those places and…"

"I can handle myself."

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job b…"

"Then don't," she interjects stonily as her tone turns distressed. "I'll be fine. I hafta go."

"Okay," he nods as he watches her pull away and head into the living room to kiss Aurora and Cameron goodbye, telling them she'll see them at dinner.

"I'll see you later."

"Love you," he whispers as he gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you too."

Their tone is somewhat distressed and postures tense and while Erin understands her husband's concern, she knows she has to stop Greta and soon before she escalates to the next level – kidnapping _and murder._

XXXXXXXX

"You're quiet this morning," Jay comments as he looks at his partner who sits in stony silence in the passenger seat beside him.

"I really want to get this woman," Erin replies in truth as she stares out the window of the dark police sedan as it heads back toward the area where most people don't want to go voluntarily. "I keep hearing Aurora calling out to me for help…then I see Kelly walking away with a disappointed look on his face when I fail."

"Hey…you know that won't happen right?"

"It could if we don't find her in time. She's getting desperate now…all she needs is one more little girl that looks just like her deceased daughter and that'll put her over the top…could be…we just need to find her."

"Erin…"

"I know the only reason Hank agreed to this is because we have no other solid leads; her landlord is still in a coma and every beat cop is looking for her but…but I can't just sit and wait for a sighting or another close call…or worse."

"For the record…I did try to opt out of this detail."

"Wimp," Erin tosses back at her partner as the car comes to a stop; Jay chuckling at her. But as soon as they get out of the car, their game faces are back on and it's time to get serious about the fugitive they are chasing.

"Antonio and Ruzek are going to start on the other side…and going to check every single place to hide."

She pulls her small flashlight and makes sure she has access to her weapon and a few seconds later disappears into the darkness after her partner.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey man…it's good practice," Kelly teases Matt as he hands Cameron after he had just gone in his diaper.

"That's what Andrea tells me," Matt retorts as he takes Cameron and makes a face at his god-nephew; the little infant pausing as he makes what sounds like a laugh but in reality is a squeal mixed with a fussy grimace. "Were you…nervous?"

"I think I was more nervous with Cameron than with Aurora," Kelly replies and then pauses. "I think because Shay and I were so ready…with Cameron we weren't and I don't want to screw up."

"Haven't so far," Matt tells him in truth as he tosses away the soiled diaper. "Except…he does smell. Yes he does…" Matt laughs as he starts to tickle the bottom of Cameron's soft soles; the little boy instantly squealing with delight as he tries to grab Matt's hands and then his own feet.

"His feet are so cute," Aurora laughs as she pokes her little brother's naked soles. Cameron's hands leave his feet and start to playfully swat at his sister's hands. "Does Cameron want this?" She wags a small toy in front of his face and then pulls it back.

"Meanie," Kelly lightly scolds his daughter as Cameron's bottom lip instantly turns down and tears threaten to spill forth. "Aurora," Kelly warns as Aurora lets Cameron take the toy from her grasp. "Hey you got after me this morning. Fair's fair."

"He's happy now," Aurora tells them as Cameron takes the toy and instantly brings it to his mouth and starts to gum it, making cooing noises as his eyes fixate on his sister.

"There all clean and not…stinky," Matt declares as he holds up Cameron in only his diaper. Cameron starts to make happy noises, much to the delight of all looking at him. Matt then redresses him in his little soft denim onsie.

"Here Uncle Matt," Aurora hands Matt Cameron's little baseball cap and soft runners.

"Perfect. Okay so where are w…" he starts as his phone rings. With Aurora seated on the floor, Matt places Cameron on his sister's lap and then goes into the kitchen, Kelly nearby and making sure that Cameron doesn't manage to flop off his sister's lap.

"What's going on?" Kelly asks as Matt returns into the living room with a somewhat distressed expression.

"Mr. Jenkins…his deck is sagging. It'll be a quick fix. How about I meet you at the park later or if it takes longer, I'll be there for lunch for sure."

"Applebeeeeeeees!" Aurora shouts, Cameron nearly rolling off her lap. But she quickly recovers and pulls him back to safety. "I got him daddy."

"Okay," Kelly lightly huffs. "Good girl," he praises and then looks up at Matt with a small frown. "Yeah…you just built that deck a week ago right?"

"Yeah not sure what could have gone wrong," Matt shrugs as he purses his lips.

"Don't worry…I can handle these two for a few hours on my own," Kelly grins as he ruffles his daughter's hair. "It'll be fine."

XXXXXXXX

"Think…she's still here?" Erin asks in a quiet tone as her and Jay slowly enter one of the dimly lit defunct tunnels.

"Norma? Maybe she sold it," Jay replies with a small shrug.

"I think that…Jay…there," Erin stops and then nods toward a door they had rushed past the day before.

"Cover me," he whispers as he carefully walks toward the door and then tries the rusted handle. "Locked…from the inside."

"What? Can you shoot it open? Or…" Erin pauses once more as she looks around for something her partner can use to get the door open.

"I'll get Antonio down here with a crowbar."

"I'll go ahead."

"Erin…"

"I'll stay within eyesight."

"Funny. It's almost pitch black in here," Jay groans as Erin gives him a nod and then slowly pulls away. But it's not long before he loses sight of his partner; only able to see a small ray of light bouncing off the walls and dirt ground.

"Where…are you…" Erin muses as her eyes dart around the darkened shadows. But a few seconds later something moves behind her and her lips instantly utter a small gasp; instantly bringing Jay to her side in seconds. "Was…nothing," she huffs as they both shine their flashlights on the cause of her brief distress.

"What do you two want?" The older man asks with a dirt encased frown.

"Have you seen anyone come out of that room back there?"

"Nope."

"That one…a few meters back," Jay adds.

"Nope."

"It's locked from the inside and there are fresh foot prints on this side," Erin tells the older man who shrugs. "Have you seen…Norma?"

"She's on the other side," the older man replies as they hear Antonio calling out to them. But as soon as Jay calls back to Antonio the older man looks at Erin and gently touches her arm. "She's…dangerous," he tells her in a soft whisper. "Check the 3rd dump."

"What the…" Jay starts just as the older man pulls away and disappears into the darkness. "Hey!"

"Leave him! We need to get into that room."

"What the hell was that all about?" Jay curses as they hurry back to Antonio.

"What door do you need opened?"

"Here…"

Erin hangs back, shining her little light around the area in the hopes of finding the woman that she wants to make sure everything is okay with.

"Erin…"

She looks back at her partner just as Antonio pries the door open. She takes a deep breath and heads toward them; her heart rate starting to soar at the expectation on what they'll find.

 _I hope this ends today and then Kelly and the kids…all of us will be able to sleep in peace._

XXXXXXXX

"Ah darn it…" Kelly growls as he spies the detour ahead and then looks into the backseat as Aurora looks up in wonder. "Just a small detour. We'll get to the park in no time."

"Okay daddy."

XXXXXXXX

"Smells…like perfume in here," Erin comments as the three of them shine their flashlights into the room before them.

"Yeah…not stale either."

"Erin…over here."

"Find an exit. If she locked it from in here…there's gotta be a way out."

Erin pulls away from Antonio and makes her way to her partner. "What did…oh what the…hell!" Erin curses as she picks up a picture of Aurora from off the floor.

"That's not all," Antonio's voice comes to them from another darkened corner of the room. Both Erin and Jay turn to see what the other member of their intelligent team has found. A few seconds later their jaws drop.

"Oh…my…Go…"

"Erin…"

"We have to find them!"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I think that…"

"Daddy? What's that?" Aurora asks excitedly.

"It's okay sweetheart I think I just…it could be a flat tire," Kelly huffs as he pulls over on the unfamiliar street to see what had happened to his car. "Daddy's just going to check…what happened," he sighs as he looks at his phone. "Battery's almost dead," he sighs as he reaches for the charger to plug it in so in case the spare in the trunk isn't in working order he can call for help. Or Matt.

But as soon as he gets out, fate is about to step in and lend a hand – but not the hand he would _ever_ want.

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly? Kelly! Jay…hurry! Why isn't he picking up!"

XXXXXXXX

"Need a hand with that flat?"

Kelly hears the voice…the tone oddly familiar but his brain not connecting the right dots until…it was literally too late. Everything happens so fast and by the time his brain figures out who's attacking him…he's falling to the ground…in darkness.

 _Erin…._

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Ah well you knew the danger was coming right? And it's here! Hope you are all still with me on this angsty little adventure! Love me some Kelly whump so look out! But what did Erin and the team find in Greta's hideaway? Where has she gone? What happened to Aurora and Cameron? And who attacked Kelly? Would love your thoughts on this as a few futures have now painfully collided! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Manhunt!

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 10 – Manhunt!**

* * *

 _Erin pulls away from Antonio and makes her way to her partner. "What did…oh what the…hell!" Erin curses as she picks up a picture of Aurora from off the floor._

The moment she found the tattered picture of Aurora on the floor her heart literally started to ache and her mind race. However, with Greta still missing there wasn't time to reach for the phone and panic just yet; especially with nothing confirmed.

That was about to come…moments later.

 _"That's not all," Antonio's voice comes to them from another darkened corner of the room. Both Erin and Jay turn to see what the other member of their intelligent team has found. A few seconds later their jaws drop._

 _"Oh…my…Go…_ that's…"

"Creepy…" Jay interjects as Erin's eyes fix on the picture of her husband holding Aurora while they played in the park. However, it wasn't just that that made her stomach lurch…it was the other pictures of parents with their little blond daughters and looking very much unaware that they were being watched – stalked.

"This woman's gone off the deep end," Antonio mutters as he hands Erin a small map. "She's made…it personal."

"I have to call…Kelly," Erin's lips stammer as she pulls her phone and curses when she doesn't get any cell service. "I have to…damn no service down here!"

"I found the door!" Jay exclaims just as he turns to see Erin dart from the room.

"Go…I'll call Ruzek to meet me here and we'll get uni's to close this place off."

Jay wastes no time in rushing after his partner who was hurrying toward the opening of the defunct tunnels. He pulls his phone and calls Voight with an update. "Looks like Greta is going after Aurora. We found a map to their home."

 _"I'll meet you both at their place."_

"Jay hurry!" Erin lightly growls as she presses redial on her cell. "Why isn't he answering!"

She looks over at Jay who merely offers a weak expression in return. "Maybe…call Mouse and get him to trace the number," Jay suggests with a small shrug.

"Jay…"

"I don't want to add to your stress but…gotta consider it right? Maybe he's just away from the phone. Maybe he's with…did you try Matt?"

Erin instantly ends her call and then dials her husband's best friend and their neighbor. "Matt? Is Kelly with you?"

 _"No…I had to finish a job and Kelly took the kids to Bellmont park. What's going on?"_

"Not sure yet! Gotta run," Erin quickly hangs up and looks at her partner.

"I heard."

"Hurry!"

XXXXXXXX

He hears his phone ringing inside the car but tells himself to get the flat fixed fast and then answer the phone. The noise from the construction in the near distance, the ringing in the car, Aurora calling out to him and his own anxious thoughts, keep his mind oblivious to the slight rustling behind him.

Dirty fingers slowly slide through the cover of the unlocked grate and push upright. Eyes slowly peek above the cement ledge and then pan to the left and right.

He was earlier than usual so the promised getaway car wasn't waiting as it should but another car was just within striking distance and while it wasn't ideal – a man with a flat but it would have to do.

However, fate was about to show both men who was really in charge – one now…and possibly one later. Kelly sensed some movement behind him but the glimpse of orange he saw he mistook for a construction worker.

 _"Need a hand with that flat?"_

But the voice was something familiar…one he had heard…months ago…but one that had stuck with him since…

 _"Bastard!" Kelly snaps as he tries to lunge at Sandecker. "You take a pregnant woman! Next time take someone who can kick your ass in return!"_

 _"Thanks for the suggestion," Sandecker turns to Kelly and winks._

The voice…it was the same that belonged…or sounded like it belonged to the man who had taken his wife hostage in the courtroom.

"Sandecker…" Kelly whispers just as he turns, only to be met in the face with something hard; something that sends his body crumpling to the ground.

The escaped fugitive delivers one more quick blow, taking the unsuspecting father to the ground where he starts to gasp for air. Sandecker's arm instantly wraps around Kelly's neck and starts to squeeze. However, just before he can put the noble firefighter out of his misery for good, Sandecker hears the little girl calling for her daddy and suddenly he stops; Kelly Severide's body already limp in his grasp.

With the flat tire already changed Warren Sandecker drags Kelly's body to the open truck, dumps it inside, slams the lid and then casually walks to the front door and gets in.

"Daddy! Where's my daddy!" Aurora starts to cry out as he turns to her with a mean expression.

For a few seconds he debates leaving the kids on the curb for someone to find…after all he tells himself that the kid's wouldn't be able to tell the police much. _Would they?_ But he lingers a few seconds too long and he notices a construction truck pull in the background and he knows he's overstayed his welcome and pulls away.

"Listen!" Sandecker starts and then instantly stops; Kelly's phone ringing and breaking into his sentence. His lips utter a low growl as he merely picks up Kelly's phone and merely tosses it out the open window and then pulls away. "Shut it kid or I'll kill you!" He threatens, Aurora looking at him with wide, salty-rimmed eyes and then looking over at her brother as he starts to slowly fuss.

"Where's my daddy?" She asks in haste as she looks around and then at the strange man driving their car.

"He's asleep in the trunk okay? He's fine…we're going home. So be quiet until we get there!"

The car speeds away – in the opposite direction of the construction and leaving only a partially askew manhole cover as evidence that he was ever there.

Of course high jacking a car with a father and two kids wasn't exactly in his plan but he also knew he didn't have time to ponder his options – this had to do. He hears the little girl asking for her father once more and instantly his brain tells him exactly where to take the children.

He looks at the clock on the dash and smiles. It would still be hours before his absence would be noticed. He'd have time to drop the kids, change his clothes and leave town; telling himself he'd be long gone from Chicago by the time he was noticed as having escaped.

At least…that was the plan.

Not all plans…come to fruition.

XXXXXXXX

"We're here…where hell is he Mouse!" Erin's voice angrily snaps.

 _"Okay so…wow this is odd."_

"What? Where! We can't find…"

 _"He's not at the park."_

"What? Where is he? Where's his damn phone!"

 _"Close to Congress Parkway…but…there's nothing there. Phone hasn't moved since you called me. It's active but…maybe he's with Matt Casey? On a job or something? Didn't you say…"_

"I just talked to Matt!" Erin huffs as she and Jay rush back to the car; Jay calling Voight with another update. "Can you…are there any uni's in the area?"

 _"I can check and see…Erin…"_

"Just call me when you have…something."

Erin looks at her phone and then up at Jay with a perplexed expression. "He's not with Matt and…he'd answer the phone if he could."

"You don't know if there's…"

"He's in trouble!" Erin snaps and then quickly shakes her head. "Jay…he has Aurora and Cameron with him…Kelly would do _anything…_ to keep them safe. _Anything."_

"Right…" Jay whispers in dread as they near the area where Kelly's phone was showing up on radar. "Damn construction…see the lights!" Jay growls as Erin's eyes strain to see straight ahead…past the orange cones, the large compactors and a dozen road personnel all buzzing about.

Finally the compactor moves and the flag person waves them through, Erin's eyes straining to see where Kelly's car might be waiting.

"I don't…see them," she instantly comments as she gets on the phone with Mouse once more. "Okay so…where is the phone?"

 _"It should be right there…you should be right on top of it…it's in that area."_

"I don't see his car!" Erin snaps as Jay stops the car and both of them get out and start to search the area; Voight's car pulling to a screeching halt a few seconds later. She looks up and locks eyes with the older man as he nears and instantly her anxiety skyrockets. "What the hell…he just left his phone? Something bad has happened."

"We'll find them. What did Kelly say they were going to do?"

"Uh…hang with Matt and then…maybe go the park and then lunch but…"

"Erin!"

Erin hears her partner's voice call out and both her and Voight turn and zoom in on the object that Jay Halstead is holding up.

"Oh no…" she utters in dread as she feels her heart sink.

 _"Did you find his phone?"_

"We did," she manages weakly as she dares to walk toward her partner. "But where are Kelly…and the kids?" She asks in dread as Voight and Jay trade worried glances.

XXXXXXXX

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Sandecker growls as he glances at Aurora's tear stained face in the backseat. Fortunately for him the drive to his pre-planned getaway wasn't that long but it was the hiccup along the way that has him nervous. It only took a few seconds but once Kelly Severide turned to him he remembered him from the courthouse and how he was the one who dared who taunted him directly to his face.

If it had just been him, he'd have taken his unconscious frame out to an empty field and beat him to death. However, that plan was also rendered moot as he now had not one but two screaming children to deal with.

"Where's daddy!"

"OH SHUT UP KID!" Sandecker yells as he turns and snarls at Aurora who shrinks back into her seat; her small hand tightly clutching the tiny hand of her baby brother. "BOTH OF YOU!"

Aurora looks at the angry face and then down at her brother who looks up with wide watery eyes. She doesn't know what to say to him as she's too frightened and in reality doesn't know what's happening and where her father is. From her vantage point she saw him, his smiling face and then…he was gone. She remembered the stranger telling her that her father was in the back. But the back of what? Weren't they in the back? The very back? The trunk? But why?

"Where are we?"

"Home," Sandecker replies dryly as he pulls into the darkness.

Aurora's hand continues to clutch Cameron's as her eyes widen and look around the darkness; her frame twisting and turning in its seat as she looks around the strange area. "Where are we? Where's daddy?"

Sandecker slams on the breaks and gets out of the car, letting out a loud curse and then heading around to the trunk. He hears Kelly Severide starting to stir and finds a black ziptie and traps his wrists in front and then looks up as a familiar face approaches him.

"I…I brought you something," Sandecker states as he points to the two figures in the backseat.

XXXXXXXX

"No one's seen anything…nothing out of the ordinary…just regular traffic," Jay huffs as he walks back up to Erin and Voight.

"So she was just…waiting here for them? How'd she know they'd come this way? At this time? It's not like Greta Samuelson could plan this traffic construction on this day!" Erin growls as Voight gets on the phone to Mouse and wanting to know if he could track Kelly's car from this location.

"She had to have been following him," Jay ponders.

"But why would he stop here? Maybe she…ah damn maybe she hit him and he had to stop to see what happened or maybe she was in front of him and stopped suddenly or…but he knows her. He wouldn't just…she had to have help! She couldn't overpower Kelly on her own!" Erin ponders with an angry hiss.

"I agree. But who? She knows she's wanted…her face…her picture is everywhere and…" her voice trails off as Voight looks at them with a heavy frown. "What? Did Mouse find something?"

"He's working on it," Voight tells her as he looks at her in concern.

"Erin…"

"She doesn't want Kelly," her voice admits weakly. "She want's…" her voice dies out as her hand drops to her stomach. "If she's off her meds…and unstable…"

"We'll find them in time. All of them."

"And in the meantime? What…are they enduring?" Erin dares to ask…her voice quivering as dread consumes her tone.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh you found her! You found my Elizabeth!"

Two worlds collide as Greta Samuelson looks from Aurora still in the back seat to the face of Warren Sandecker standing a few feet from the car where Kelly Severide was coming back to life.

"Promised I'd always take care of you."

"You're the best brother in the world!" Greta smiles as Warren nods in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N:** anyone have any nails left? Time for me to run and hide yet? Yikes! Don't worry I don't much enjoy hurting children so no physical harm (aside from maybe a few scrapes) will come to Aurora and Cameron. I normally don't tip my hat on a cliffy but I know child harm is a sensitive subject so hope you will all trust they'll be fine – however…I do like my Kelly whump hehe (but that's all I'm giving away) …. So would love your thoughts on this and…did anyone see the twist coming at the end? will Erin find them? How will Kelly and Sandecker tangle? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Escape into…oblivion!

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 11 – Escape into…oblivion!**

* * *

 _It's a flat…need a hand?...that's voice…Sandecker! LOOK OUT! … daddy…DADDY HELP US!...Erin…track the phone…children….in the back...get them out of here…no matter the cost…HELP US!_

 _Found her…found my Elizabeth…daddy…help me…Greta's daughter…Elizabeth…she looked just like Aurora…best big brother…HELP US!_

Kelly's mind finally jerks his body awake and his eyes snap openly only to blink rapidly in the hopes of clearing away some of blurry images. But as soon as he hears Greta's voice in relation to Warren Sandecker being her big brother, his mind races with unspeakable terror.

"Hello Elizabeth, you've come back to me my sweet little girl," Greta looks at Aurora and grins. But as soon as she sees Cameron fussing in the car seat beside his big sister, she looks up at Sandecker in wonder. "And who is that darling?"

"You always wanted two. Now you have two."

 _Two…wait my two children? Aurora? Cameron? In the hands of a serial killer and a woman who…LIKE HELL!_ Kelly's mind inwardly growls as his jaw instantly tightens. But his brain cautions him to wait until Sandecker either pulls him away or pulls him out!

"Two…oh I've always wanted a little boy. What's his name?"

"Where's my daddy?"

"Let them go you sick bastards!" Kelly's voice growls as Greta looks up at Sandecker in shock and Aurora manages to break free from the back seat, jump out of the car and run toward her father's voice.

"Daddy!" Aurora shouts as Kelly kicks Sandecker in the groin, forcing him to stumble backwards and allow him to claw his way out. "Daddy!"

Aurora wraps her arms around her father's neck just as Greta makes her move to pull the struggling little girl away from her father.

"Don't touch her!" Kelly shouts as he tries to block Greta's advance. He balls his bound wrists and swings, slugging her in the jaw and making her yelp and fall backwards. But her crying out in pain, forces Sandecker to react and lunge at Kelly, striking him in the chest and making the two of them slam backward into the car.

"Daddy!" Aurora calls out as Greta tries to grab her by the arm and pull her backward. "Daddy!"

"Leave my family…alone!" Kelly calls out angrily as he tries to hit at Sandecker once more. Sandecker hits Kelly in the side once more but Sandecker underestimates Kelly's determined drive and fatherly instinct that he has trouble subduing him.

"She's my daughter! That's my Elizabeth!"

"Bit…ch," Kelly growls as he kicks back at Sandecker and manages to lunge forward and grab Greta by the hair and yank her away from Aurora who was hurrying back to Cameron.

"You can't…win," Sandecker huffs as he wraps his arms around Kelly's neck and pulls him back.

Kelly's scuffed and bound wrists instantly shoot up and try to pull Sandecker's arms away from his neck and let him breathe properly.

"You'll yield…" Sandecker hisses in his ear as Kelly helplessly watches as Greta heads for the back of the car where Aurora was hiding by her brother. "Or you'll watch them…die."

"What…the he…ll is going…on…" Kelly gasps as he tries to keep himself from passing out.

XXXXXXXX

"How the hell….did this happen," Erin whispers to herself as she raises her eyes and looks at Voight in quiet frustration. "How did she…I want to concentrate on the job but call I can think is…what is she doing to those children?" Her voice quivers as her eyes threaten to water.

"Don't dwell on that fact right now…"

"Is that an order?" She tosses back with a small tight lipped smile.

"It hasn't been that long," Voight reminds her as his phone rings. He presses speaker as Jay nears and all of them listen to what Mouse has found.

"Did you find them?" Erin asks in haste.

 _"Not…exactly but I did find something interesting on Greta Samuelson."_

"Interesting how?"

 _"At five years old she was taken from her abusive parents and put into a foster home where she met her…brother."_

"Brother? But she's an only…child," Erin looks up in confusion at Voight.

 _"I thought that also and an initial search would make it seem like that but when I unlocked some records from child services I found the real story. Both have the same mother and were taken and then reunited in the foster home."_

"Okay so this brother…what happened with him? Maybe she's with him? Where is he? Who is he?" Erin rattles as off as Jay texts Antonio with an update.

 _"He's closer than you think but there is a bit of a snag."_

"What snag?" Voight demands.

 _"He's doing time here in Chicago. Got a pretty long rap sheet. Warren Sandecker and he…"_

"Wait…" Erin starts.

"What?" Both her and Voight ask at the same time and then trade shocked glances before Erin looks at Jay as Voight tells Mouse to find out what visitors Sandecker's had as of late.

"Warren Sandecker?" Voight questions gruffly.

 _"Yeah…is that bad?"_

"If Greta went to see him in the past few months...before she came onto the public radar then maybe she went and saw him and told him and I just…damn Hank…Greta she…I want to blame her upbringing but then I know it's doesn't have to be a crutch. Others come from troubled upbringings and they don't…or if she's off her meds…Mouse…has she visited Sandecker at all in the last few months or year?"

 _"I'll check right now and get back to you."_

"Can't believe this…Greta and Warren?" Erin asks misery as she rubs her face and looks at Voight in dread. "I'll bet he knows where she's hiding…where she has Kelly…and the children."

"We'll get Antonio or Jay to go and talk to Sandecker and then we won't have to just stand here…"

"Wondering what they're doing?" Erin interjects with a huff.

But before either of them can say another word, Voight's phone rings and Mouse's name appears on the display. "Who'd he see last?" Voight inquires in haste.

 _"Uh…there's a bit of a problem…"_

"With Sandecker or…"

 _"Sandecker…there's a lot of activity at the jail right now…wait a sec…brand new security bulletin was just sent out…Warren Sandecker has escaped."_

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXX

Surrendering to Warren Sandecker isn't what he wanted but in order to keep his children safe, it's something he has to do. With his head throbbing and chest aching and his wrists bound he knows he can't do much to effectively get them all free but…after years of rushing into dangerous situations and assessing the area for an escape route within seconds, he's already found a way out for his beloved children – or so he thinks.

"Don't…hurt…my children," Kelly begs in a soft tormented tone.

Greta looks up at Kelly with a cross expression, pausing just before she reaches into the backseat for Cameron. "They are MY CHILDREN!" She shouts and then recants. "Mine…and I'll love them…forever."

"What kind of sick…game is this…" Kelly gasps as Sandecker's hold around his neck remains.

"They're her children now and she'll take good care of them."

 _Her children…LIKE HELL…_ but instead of just offering another vain attempt to get free in which he knows he might be rendered unconscious he has to do what he can to remain alert and get his children out.

"But…"

"She won't…hurt them!"

Kelly hears Aurora whimpering and instantly his fists tighten further but as soon as Greta plucks Cameron from the car seat and starts to bounce him and he starts to scream further, Kelly's outer agitation soars.

"Leave my brother alone!" Aurora shouts as she grabs one of Cameron's little flailing arms and tries to pull him free; the jerking motion making Cameron cry even harder.

"Put him down!" Kelly shouts.

"She knows what she's doing!" Sandecker warns.

"Let…Aurora hold him…" Kelly manages as Sandecker's grasp around his neck tightens. "Please…"

But when Cameron doesn't stop crying and Greta's agitation starts to grow, almost to the point of where Sandecker, although pegged as heartless isn't stupid and can see where the young baby would be in danger, verbally intervenes.

"Greta!"

She stops her action that was just about to shake the baby and looks at her brother in frustration.

"Elizabeth can calm him down."

Anyone else wouldn't have been able to get through to Greta Samuelson but the voice of her brother is somehow able and she stops her actions on the screaming baby and then looks at Warren who nods.

"Pain in the ass!" He hisses as Kelly grimaces in his grasp. "So much for a quick getaway!"

"They'll be on…to you…"

"I have a few hours yet," Warren falsely assures him as they both watch Greta trying to bounce Cameron to make him stop crying.

"Aurora, come get Cameron."

It was an odd command from a father being held hostage and his children's lives at stake for him to give his daughter instructions that would comply with their kidnappers. But he knows if he can get them away from the situation then he'd only have himself to worry about. _Pretend it's a fire…eliminate as much risk and liability as possible._

"Aurora….come here for daddy."

A few seconds later his beloved daughter's tear stained face appears from the backseat of the car, wide blue eyes peering out and looking at her father in wonder. At first she refuses, shaking her head and then looking at the other woman and man in fright. But hearing Cameron continuing to scream makes her little heart ache and she complies.

"Let me…talk to her," Kelly gently demands as Sandecker finally lets go; reasoning that he was bound and trapped – what could he do to make things better? "Aurora…come here."

All watch as Aurora slowly leaves the car and walks toward her father with a sad look adorning her pale skin. She nears and wraps her arms around her father's neck, holding him tightly.

"Aurora, listen to me very carefully," Kelly starts in a soft whisper. "I want you to do exactly as I say and don't question me. This…is a fire drill…"

XXXXXXXX

After Mouse had told them about Sandecker's escape, much earlier than Warren Sandecker had wanted or planned, the Intelligence unit sprang into action; each member on the phone trying to figure out where he might be heading, if he was going to rendezvous with Greta Samuelson or head as far away from her as possible.

"He knows the heat on her…he wouldn't be stupid enough…" Jay's voice dies as he looks at the expression on Erin's face. "What's going on?"

"Mouse just texted me a possible escape…route," her voice starts to falter in dread as she turns and stares at the manhole cover a few meters in the distance. Jay's eyes follow hers and within seconds both of them rush toward the silent area.

"It's been moved…recently," Jay bends down to expect as Erin calls Mouse and tell him what they've found. "Tell Mouse to direct the guards to…wherever the hell this comes out in the jail."

"Solitary," Erin repeats in dread.

"What? Solitary?"

"Inside job," Voight confirms as he's on the phone with the warden.

"So…Sandecker escapes and then…comes up here and ambushes Kelly," Erin muses in horror. "And then he takes them and the kids to…"

"We don't know," Jay suggests with a small frown.

"Greta has the children! He took them to her!" Erin snaps as she looks at Voight in frustration. "We're still at square one! We have no idea where they went."

"Mouse is working on that," Jay responds in sympathy.

"Not fast enough!" She growls. But her anger isn't directed at her diligent team member, it's at the two people who could be holding her beloved family hostage – two people with very bad intentions. "Jay…they have my husband…and children."

"We'll find them," he tries to assure her with a friendly hug as Voight hurries back to them.

"I think…we have a heading," he states as he puts Mouse on speaker.

 _"Okay…I think I might know where they headed…"_

"Where?"

XXXXXXXX

"Do you understand me?" Kelly asks his beloved daughter as his bound wrists rise and brush away a tear. "You're so much like your mother," he smiles warmly. "Remember, do exactly what we practiced."

"But daddy…"

"Just like we practiced."

"Will Erin be there?"

"Yes. You will be fine. Be a good girl for daddy now."

"Yes daddy," Aurora nods. But then hesitates. However, it's not until the terrified cries of her brother snap her back to her mission and she turns and slowly walks toward Greta Samuelson. She holds up her arms in a cradling way as she had been taught; Kelly praying his plan will work.

"So sweet. You'll be the perfect big sister Elizabeth," Greta coos as she pats Cameron on the head.

The little boy started to slightly subside in his sister's somewhat shaky grasp as she starts to hum a tune he knows; Kelly looking at his children with pride as his eyes slightly well and his heart starts to race. But he knows he has to create enough of a distraction to get the children out of harms way and away from the two maniacs holding them all hostage.

"Such a good sister," Greta smiles as she touches Aurora's messy blond curls.

Kelly's agitation instantly soars as he watches Greta Samuelson touching his daughter. But before he can move forward, Sandecker yanks him back and that ensures Greta pulls back and looks up in anger.

"These are _my children_ ," she hisses at Kelly as her expression darkens, a look that forces Kelly's soul to offer a small shudder.

"Go to hell…bitch! They are mine!" Kelly hisses in return as he does two things at once. "AURORA RUN! FIRE!" He shouts. At the same time he kicks at Greta, making her stumble and fall backward toward the trunk. Remembering what she had been taught and after some added reassurance from her father, Aurora looks at the small hole in the wall and tries to make a break for it; Cameron tucked firmly in her arms.

But Greta quickly recovers and hurries after Aurora.

"Aurora! Look out!" Kelly calls out.

Just as she's about to stuff herself into the little hole, Cameron already inside on the floor and flailing about for help, Greta's hand strikes out and grabs a handful of sweater. Aurora lets out a scream as Greta tries to pull her back out of the hole. But she manages to twist herself out of her sweater and kicks Greta in the knee.

Greta lets out a surprised yelp but Aurora, spurred on by her father's shouted command for her to get Cameron and get out, pulls her frightened brother into her arms and starts to run make her way down the opening between the two walls. Her eyes blink rapidly and her arms tighten around Cameron's little frame as he continues to cry and almost squirm out of her grasp. Her heart races and her brain keeps hearing her father's words… _'Erin will find you…I promise.'_

"Shhh Cameron it's okay. Don't cry. Shhh," Aurora tries to calm her scared brother as she continues to make her way down the darkened tunnel. Her eyes want to water but feeling Cameron so scared in her grasp she knows she has to get him to safety.

But where would the tunnel end? And would Erin really be there? She sees a bit of light at the end and hurries her little footsteps. She looks down at her brother who looks up with wide watery blue eyes and a sad expression and her little brow furrows.

However, as soon as Aurora reaches the end and peers out, the face that greets her is…almost familiar?

XXXXXXXX

Greta tries her best to try to get into the little hole and get Aurora and Cameron but even when she pries one of the rotten boards away she sees that the opening is too small and the children have escaped with only a few bumps and bruises. She turns back to Kelly still struggling in her brother's grasp and narrows her eyes.

"YOU!" She shouts as she slowly nears the two men on the other side of the small room.

"Now…you've done it," Sandecker snickers as he nods to Greta to the table on her left.

"You let my children get away!"

Kelly only offers her a smug smile as he struggles to get Sandecker's arms away from his neck and cutting off any more oxygen.

"My…children," Kelly tells her in an angry tone as she picks up something and then turns to face him with an angry glare.

"What…did you say?"

"I said…" Kelly looks at her with a narrowed gaze as she nears. He digs his heels in and prepares to pull Sandecker forward and stop the incoming attack. He knows what she has in her grasp and knows it could be his final act – sacrifice his life to save his children. "Go to hell bitch!"

Kelly's arms jerk Sandecker forward.

Greta raises the knife.

"Now….you'll be sorry for what you did!"

A cry is heard.

XXXXXXXX

"Where's…Erin?

XXXXXXXX

 _"Jay…hurry!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! This chapter and the next will be an angsty roller coaster of action, tension and emotion! What will happen to Kelly? Who has Aurora found? Will Greta catch up? Will Erin get there in time? How will Kelly escape? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Worlds Collide

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 12 – Worlds Collide**

* * *

"Go get them BACK!" Sandecker shouts to Greta who races after Aurora and Cameron.

XXXXXXXX

Aurora's legs want to falter but as she hears the shouting in the back she pushes forward, her mind uncertain of what's a head. "It's okay Cameron," she tells her brother; not even knowing what she's telling her brother and not caring that he can't even comprehend what was happening.

She reaches the end of the tunnel and stops, her blue eyes squinting into the afternoon sun ahead as she peers out into the foreign landscape before her. She hears some soft shuffling and quickly looks to the right, her eyes widening in surprise as she looks at a…somewhat _familiar_ face?

The woman looks at the little girl with the disheveled appearance and then the squirming baby in her grasp and instantly frowns. "You lost?"

Aurora shakes nods but remains fixed in place.

"Want some help?"

This time she shakes her head no and remains in place.

The woman gives her a shrug and then starts to move on. However, a few words from the scared little girl instantly pulls her back.

"Is Erin here?"

"Erin," the woman pauses as her somewhat fuzzy brain races to remember something she knows is important.

 _'My name is Erin…what's yours…'_

"Erin…I know her. She's a cop right?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm Norma," she replies softly as she looks at Aurora in wonder. But when she hears shouting in the background and drawing closer she knows something's not right. "Are you in trouble?"

"We need Erin. Please."

"I'll keep you safe. Erin…she was kind to me. Gave me a blanket. I'll help you."

"Do you have a phone?"

"I can get one," Norma answers as she slowly steps toward Aurora.

Still clutching her crying brother in her arms, Aurora takes a step back and then stops. She hears Greta shouting in the background that she's found a way into the tunnel and the children would soon be with her again.

"Is she after you?" Norma asks Aurora who looks back in fright and then slowly nods. "I promise I won't hurt you," she states as she holds out her slightly shaking hand.

 _'Remember Aurora…never talk to strangers. They can't be trusted.'_

Her father's words echo in her mind but then it was her father who also told her earlier that Erin would be waiting and would help them.

"I can keep you safe from her," Norma tries once more as Greta's angry shouting starts to draw closer. "Please…we'll call Erin together okay? I promise."

The middle aged woman couldn't fault the little girl from doubting her. She didn't know her and didn't know if she was lying; didn't know that Erin had already helped and befriended her and that Erin would be grateful to Norma for her help. But…she would.

"Please…we'll call Erin together."

Aurora hesitates a bit longer but in doing so, it allows Greta to almost recapture her. Aurora lets out a scream and then runs forward, Norma instantly wrapping her arms around Aurora and trying to help her run; letting Aurora keep a crying Cameron cradled in her grasp.

Both of them hear Greta kicking furiously at the rotten wooden opening that Aurora had just squeezed through to make it big enough for her and then start to run in the other direction; Aurora scared but trying to keep Cameron from bouncing out of her grasp.

Greta breaks free and starts to pursue screaming, "GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN!"

That kind of shouting…attracts attention – but the wrong kind.

XXXXXXXX

Hearing his daughter scream and then Greta shouting at her to come back and Sandecker shouting at Greta to go and get his children, forced his anger to surge and despite being bound to fight back with every bit of strength he could muster.

He brings his fists up and slams them right into Sandecker's jaw, snapping his head back and eliciting a curse from his captor. However, Greta in the meantime was going to help her brother no matter what and so picks up a knife and stomps toward him, sputtering curses and angry objections at him letting _her_ children escape.

"Go to hell bitch!" Kelly curses just as she brings the knife down.

He can only let out a cry of instant pain and agony as the sharp object is plunged into his stomach and then mercilessly pulled back out; his bright red, precious lifeblood starting to drip to the floor from the blade of the knife.

"THEY'RE MY CHILDREN!" Greta screams as she raises the knife once more.

Kelly is able to kick at her but with Sandecker recovering and wrapping his arms around Kelly's neck once more, Kelly telling her she'll never get them and his wife will kick her ass!

That of course angers her further and she delivers him yet another painful wound – this one not as damaging as the other.

"End of the line for you!" Sandecker hisses as he starts to apply more pressure to Kelly's neck, cutting off his oxygen at a rate faster than he obviously wanted.

"MY CHILDREN!" Greta shouts as she races after a fleeing Aurora and Cameron; the bloody knife still in her grasp.

"Hope you said goodbye to your children!"

Darkness looms…

XXXXXXXX

Just as Norma and Aurora think they are making some progress in escaping Greta Samuelson's frantic advances, a male figure steps out into the alleyway and they all stop short.

"What's going on Norma? Who are they?"

"They're Erin's and I gotta help them!" Norma states in a panic. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah. But who's Erin?"

"A friend. Where's the phone!" Norma demands.

"Are you stealing those children?"

"Get out of my way Gary!" Norma hisses as she tries to push Aurora and Cameron behind her.

"Those children aren't yours!"

"We need help!" Aurora implores.

But their tardiness will cost them all dearly as Greta finally catches up and grabs at Aurora from behind. The little girl screams and then tries to pull away from impeding harm.

"MY CHILDREN!" Greta shouts as she looks at Norma and Gary with hatred flashing in her eyes. "Mine!"

"NO!" Norma shouts back as she tries to push Aurora back a bit further.

"Whose children are these?" Gary asks again.

However, Greta doesn't care who she has to go through and instantly raises the knife. Gary really doesn't care to save anyone but himself but Norma instantly turns her back to shield the precious children. The knife misses and she breathes a sigh of relief but quickly pushes Aurora toward a darkened entrance into a strange building – a place Norma knows well.

Greta reaches out and grabs a handful of Norma's hair and tries to yank her back; Norma calling out to Gary for some assistance. He finally responds. He lunges toward Greta and punches her in the back. Greta, however, quickly turns with the knife raised and it catches Gary in the chest, sending him backward with a painful cry.

The phone clatters to the ground and Norma is quick to scoop it up and then hurry after a fleeting Aurora; Greta now in tow.

"Inside! Hurry!"

But just as they are about to enter, Aurora feels Cameron slipping from her grasp and lets out a shrill cry; the commotion of course continuing to keep Cameron alert and rightfully agitated.

Greta slashes at Norma, who tries to jump back but is unsuccessful and feels the knife starting to slice through skin on it's way back out. But…the cut isn't mortal and she keeps on going – or at least tries to. However, it does slow her down and allows Greta to make a move. Greta manages to wrestle Cameron out of Aurora's tired grasp and then tries to turn and flee.

Norma, driven on by instinct and desire to keep Aurora and Cameron safe throws herself at Greta. The move forces Greta's body to stumble forward and Cameron to falter in her grasp. Norma's now blood stained hands reach out and grab the flailing infant and pulls him back to her bosom for safety.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Greta shouts as she scrambles to find the bloody knife. "You'll pay….you'll all PAY!" She shouts as she finds it and then looks at the darkened opening with a narrowed gaze. "Those are MY CHILDREN!"

Seconds later she too disappears inside.

XXXXXXXX

But just before Kelly succumbs into the darkness once more, he hears his children calling out to him for help and tells himself to fake that he's out…which he does and instantly makes himself go limp in Sandecker's grasp. The rouse works, at least for now, and Sandecker lets his body fall to the dirty ground.

However, Kelly underestimates his wounds and can't help but utter a small gasp when one of the cuts oddly connects with the ground and slightly rips open further.

"Bloody…hell," Sandecker pants as he remains on the floor a few feet away. "You're a determined SOB."

"My…children," Kelly huffs as his watery blue eyes look up at Sandecker in near defeat.

"Greta will get them. She…"

"They're not…hers."

"She's never been right…you know in the head," Sandecker huffs as he looks at his watch and curses.

"How'd…you get out?"

Sandecker's lips purse as he narrows his gaze at the determined firefighter still fighting for his life. But without saying a word he pushes himself to his knees and looks down in anger. "Time go."

This time Kelly has no strength left to protest as Sandecker stands up and then looms over him with a menacing gaze. He stomps away a few feet and then returns with a gun.

"At least…I'll be merciful," he chides as he prepares to fire point blank into Kelly's skull. Kelly squeezes his eyes shut and instantly conjures up a picture of his beloved family in his minds-eye. Warren Sandecker wasn't a pushover and certainly not one given to bouts of emotion so Kelly's stay of execution comes from a faulty weapon instead of an act of kindness.

Sandecker curses angrily as he tosses away the useless weapon and then considers another means to take out Kelly Severide for good.

Time was running out – for both of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Jay I just can't…" Erin starts but quickly stops as she's interrupted by a frantic call over the radio from the 911 dispatch.

 _"I have been asked to put this call from an Aurora Severide right through to you…"_

"WHAT?" Erin practically shouts as she looks at Jay in wonder. "Aurora? Are you there?"

 _"Erin…daddy's been hurt. Cameron and I are scared."_

"Oh God…where are you?" She dares to ask in dread, Jay instantly on the phone with Mouse to trace the call to Erin's phone.

 _"In a building with…"_

 _"Erin?"_

"Who's this!" Erin demands angrily.

 _"It's uh…Norma. Norma. I'm with the children."_

"Norma?" Erin asks in shock as her mind starts to race. "The tunnels…Jay…Norma I can't hear you can you talk…louder?"

 _"No. We're in…"_

 _"THERE YOU ARE!"_

Erin hears a shout…Aurora scream, a curse and then static.

"NO!" Erin shouts in a panic as she looks at Jay in fright. "Please…please tell me Mouse found them?"

"He did…and not far from here!" Jay exclaims as Erin calls Voight and then tries to call back the 911 dispatcher. But the phone won't answer…no one was there to pick it up.

 _'Daddy's been hurt…'_

"Oh my God…" Erin whispers in fear, knowing her beloved husband wouldn't let anything hurt the children and if they were with Norma…"Kelly's…"

"He's…"

"If he wasn't badly hurt he'd be calling!" She snaps as her eyes threaten to water. "Jay hurry…I can't lose my family."

XXXXXXXX

"Hurry…." Norma utters with an anguished whisper, her sweaty hand having been forced to drop the phone in an attempt to keep Greta's advances at bay one more time. Aurora had Cameron once again in her grasp and was being guided further into the darkened building.

"Is Erin coming?" Aurora asks with a slight tremble in her tone.

"Yes," Norma replies, her steps starting to slow. She knows she can't go on much further but also knows she can't just leave the children to fend for themselves. A woman had shown her kindness and now she was going to repay that kindness even if it meant giving up her own life.

"I SEE YOU! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" Greta shouts as she picks up the pace.

"Here…hide in here."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Aurora asks in concern.

"No. Now just go. Please…hurry. Don't come out until you hear Erin's voice."

Norma's eyes water as she pushes Aurora further into safety and then turns to face her impending doom.

"MY CHILDREN!"

"NO!"

XXXXXXXX

"Damn this," Sandecker curses as he slowly pulls the car back into traffic and shakes his head. "How the hell did this perfect plan go south so fast!"

His fist hits the dashboard but his mind remains determined. Dump Kelly's body into the field and then head for the nearest state. By now his presence would be noticed.

Time was up.

XXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Erin growls as Jay's car comes to a screeching halt in the alleyway where Mouse said the phone signal had been picked up and then died. "Where!"

"Norma!" Erin shouts as Voight's and Antonio's cars quickly converge on their location. "Norma!"

"She's…in there…"

Both her and Jay turn to see an injured man with a ragged appearance suddenly appear from behind a dumpster. He instantly starts to falter and they rush to his side only to see a large cut that had opened his chest. Jay instantly calls for an ambulance as Gary's bloody hand grabs Erin's and directs her toward the building.

"In there…hurry…she'll kill them all."

Erin pulls her gun and instantly races toward the opening, reaching the entrance just in time to hear a panicked scream.

"NO!"

* * *

 **A/N:** *ducks* so….did anyone have time to regrow nails from last week only to lose them again just now? Lots of angsty tension and danger for all of them but a few little storylines have come full circle and hope you all like seeing a few familiar faces again. So…(no hinting questions from me hehe) so please do review before you go as I'm anxious for your reviews for this chapter and thanks so much!


	13. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 13 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

Just as Voight's car comes to a screeching halt, Erin disappears inside the rundown building, her heart racing but her gun cocked and ready for use.

"Aurora!" Erin calls out as her eyes instantly squint; her brain racing to adjust to her new surroundings.

"HELP US!"

She hears Aurora's frantic screams followed by a ragged "GO!" who she assumes is from Norma and then an angry curse who she knows is from Greta. She races up toward the second level, Jay racing toward the building as Voight gets on the phone with Mouse to see if he can get a lead on Kelly's car; the same car that Sandecker used to kidnap Kelly and the children and was now trying to get away with Kelly in the trunk.

"Aurora…" Erin huffs as she pauses at the top; an eerie moment of silence instantly embracing her. But a few seconds later, she slowly turns to see a wild-eyed woman racing toward her with a bloody knife raised. Before she can fire off a shot, Erin finds herself flailing backward as Greta's form slams into hers.

"MY CHILDREN!" Greta shouts as she tries to bring the knife up to stab Erin.

However, Erin wasn't about to let Greta do any more harm. Her free hand seizes a handful of Greta's blondish hair and yanks her head back, the knife missing Erin's arm and sticking itself into the rotten floorboards a few inches beneath her.

Greta kicks at Erin who rolls to the right and then punches Greta in the side, making her cry out and falter to the right. _'Help us…_ ' Erin hears Aurora's frantic cries in her head and instantly feels a new surge of energy coursing through her veins. She pushes herself up to her knees and lunges at Greta, taking them both back down to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

Greta punches at Erin's jaw while Erin punches her in the side once more; Greta's frame sagging to the right but her brain ordering her to get the knife and take out her newest opponent.

"Erin!"

Ern hears her name being called and knows it's time for her to end the fight. She rolls onto her side and kicks at Greta just as she clamors for the knife.

"They are…" Erin starts as she kicks at Greta once more and then quickly claws toward her gun. Greta grabs Erin's boot and pulls back, Erin slamming back to the floor on her stomach. She kicks back and then feels herself get free and keeps going.

She grabs her gun twists around on her back and looks up just as Greta grabs the knife, raises it and prepares to plunge it into Erin's chest.

"MY CHILDREN!" She shouts as she fires two shots into Greta's chest, her body slamming to the ground just as Jay reaches the second level.

"My…children," she huffs as she looks up at Jay, sounding out of breath. He offers his hand and quickly helps her up. "We need to find…Kelly," she tells Jay as the head for the top level. "Aurora! It's Erin! Aurora!"

"ERIN!"

She looks up a few feet and notices a darkened figure slowly moving and utters a small gasp as she hurries toward them, telling Jay to call for the medics. Erin drops to her knees and looks at Norma's pain-etched face in horror.

"Norma…no….no…Jay…help her…where...Norma…can you hear me? Norma!"

"Second…small…opening…" Norma manages with a hoarse cough as Jay tries to help stop the blood flow.

"Go!" Jay directs as they both hear Cameron starting to fuss once more.

Erin pushes herself up and, despite stumbling a few feet, rushes toward an opening that was only big enough for the children to fit into. She drops to her knees and shines her flashlight into the darkened area. "Aurora! Cameron!" She literally starts to cry as she feels herself a small sigh of relief and then urges them to come toward her.

"It's okay…you're safe now…come here…oh thank God you're both okay…come here," Erin urges once more as she quickly shoves her gun into its holster and then holds out her hand to them. "It's okay now. You're both safe."

Jay looks up just as a somewhat shaky Aurora emerges into Erin's waiting arms; a crying Cameron sandwiched between them.

"Daddy…" Aurora whimpers as Erin looks up at Jay; two medics emerging off the rickety elevator and racing toward Norma to try to save her life.

"We're going to get daddy," Erin assures her beloved step-daughter as she holds her close once more. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Where's Norma?"

"She's going to the hospital," Erin replies in truth. "Aurora…where is daddy?"

"With that man. He was hurt."

"Come here," Erin entreats as she hears footsteps hurrying toward her and looks up to see Jay a few meters away and closing in.

"Norma was stabbed in the chest…they're taking her to Chicago Med right now. Are they okay?"

"Yeah…we need to get them out of here," Erin states as she presses her crying son close to her chest, trying to soothe his agitation.

"Come on Aurora," Jay picks up Aurora and holds her close as he and Erin carefully make their way toward the elevator.

"Voight, Antonio and now Matt are on Sandecker's trail. They'll get to Kelly in time."

"I hope so," Erin replies softly as they reach the main floor and emerge back into the sunlight. Burgess hurries toward them with a strained expression as she tells Erin they found the place where Greta had been hiding; a half block to their west. Burgess tells her of the scene that was marred with blood and obvious signs of as struggle.

"Maybe Kelly is…"

"And…I found this," Burgess said softly as she places something in Erin's grasp.

Erin's hand slowly opens and she looks down at Kelly's St. Christopher's medal with some dried blood and dirt caked on it. "No…" she whispers as her fingers tightly curl around it; her watery eyes lifting to offer her friend a silent thanks.

"He'll be okay," Burgess tries to assure her as her hand pats Erin's shoulder.

Erin sits down on the end of the ambulance with a crying Cameron in her grasp, looking down at her dirty son and then starting to look him over for any signs of injury. Thankfully the dried blood splatter isn't from any wound of his own and can be easily wiped away.

"It's okay Aurora…she just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay," Aurora insists as she inches closer to Erin, looking up at the female medic with a sad expression.

"Are you cut anywhere?"

"No."

"Did you fall and hit your head?"

"No."

"Did your…brother fall and hit anything?"

"No."

"I'll take them to Chicago Med and get them looked at," Erin assures the female medic with a small smile.

"Erin…where's daddy?"

Erin looks at her and instantly feels her eyes water as she remembers how Burgess described the scene. _Please God…let them find my husband okay…_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay turn…at 83rd…" Antonio directs Voight's racing car. His mind hears Aurora's cries for help and Erin's plea _'you find that bastard and when you do…'_

"Burgess found the scene where Kelly was attacked and Greta tried to get the kids. Said uh…lots of blood," Antonio relays to Matt on the other end of the phone. On Voight's suggestion, he called Matt in the event that they'd need his help if they found Kelly to be badly injured. From what they had heard…the hunch was right.

"When we find this guy…"

"If Kelly's with him I'll tend to Kelly…" Antonio states as Voight gives him a firm nod.

At the same time Matt's mind races with horrible thoughts of his friend and his fate; his mind trying to process all that Antonio was telling him and what was found at the scene where Sandecker had deposited Kelly and the kids and then proceeded to attack Kelly.

 _'Lots of blood…found Kelly's necklace and…looks like he didn't go down without a fight…a bad fight.'_

Mouse was following Kelly's car on whatever traffic camera's he could and then putting together a course and then final destination. As soon as Erin had called and told him that Kelly had been kidnapped his mind was focused on nothing else and he had asked to be a part of the rescue team.

And that request was now about to come true.

"I think…yeah I got it here on the GPS. Barton field…." Antonio's voice trails off as he hangs up with Mouse, texts Matt the address and then prepares to get out of the car and help with Sandecker's takedown if necessary. Although he knows that Voight wants to get Sandecker alone.

"There!"

"I see it," Voight replies in a gruff tone as he slows the dark police sedan and prepares to exit. He had turned off his sirens a few blocks out in the hopes of surprising Sandecker and stopping him before he did any more damage to Kelly. They both get out with their guns drawn and hurry as carefully and quietly as possible toward the figure they assume is Warren Sandecker; Matt a few minutes out.

"Take the right," Voight whispers to Antonio as they close in on Sandecker.

"Serious…pain in the ass…." Sandecker grunts as he opens the trunk lid and looks down at Kelly Severide's unmoving frame. With the trunk lid up, his view of who's approaching is skewed and he thinks he's gotten away unnoticed.

"I think that…" Sandecker starts and then stops, his ears picking up the breaking of a twig in the near distance. He looks up and instantly notices Voight and Antonio bearing down on him and he curses.

"CPD! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Sandecker instantly pivots on his heel, turns and starts to race in the opposite direction of the car with his wounded hostage inside.

"I've got Sandecker!" Voight shouts as he races past the car, Antonio stopping to rescue Kelly.

"Oh God…" Antonio whispers in dread as he sees all the blood but no signs of life from Kelly Severide. "Kelly…come on buddy…where is a damn pulse!"

"Antonio!"

"Matt! Over here! Hurry!"

Matt reaches the back of the car, Antonio on the phone with the medics. "Kelly!" Matt exclaims as he starts to search for a pulse on his wounded friend. "Come on buddy…come on!"

"Sandecker!" Voight shouts as he fires off a shot that catches Sandecker in the back of the calf, making him stumble but not fall completely.

The shot makes Matt and Antonio trade worried glances but only for a second as they turn their attention back to Kelly's grave condition.

"Will he…"

"I…I don't know," Matt whispers in misery as he tries to stop the bleeding coming from Kelly's second stab wound.

"Medics are five minutes out."

"Hope…it's enough."

"Hope so."

This time Voight watches Sandecker stumble and easily catches up, throwing his weight into the back of the fleeing felon and watching him fall forward to his knees and ending the chase.

"Stay down!" Voight demands as the medics finally arrive; Antonio pulling away from Matt and rushing toward Voight and Sandecker.

But Warren Sandecker refuses to listen and instead pushes himself back up, picking up a large rock and hurling it in Voight's direction. Voight easily ducks and continues his pursuit. Sandecker still has the small gun hidden in the belt of his pants and tries to fire off a shot.

Antonio sees Voight in the distance and hurries to catch up; the medics already working to package Kelly onto the stretcher for the ride to Chicago Medical.

"Won't tell you again Sandecker! Stop moving NOW!"

Sandecker's answer is to turn and fire off one more shot – his last. Voight ducks but fires, clipping Sandecker in the side and forcing him to falter once more. "Go ahead cop…make my freakin' day!"

"Careful what you wish for…" Voight offers in sneered sarcasm.

Antonio clears the area just in time to see Voight fire two shots – taking Warren Sandecker out of the game for good. He reaches Voight's side and then looks down at Sandecker's dead frame and then up at his superior.

"I put him out of our misery."

"Good riddance," Antonio agrees as his eyes rest on the gun Sandecker still had in his grasp.

Just as he shoves his phone back in its holster, his phone buzzes and he's quick to reach for it.

 _Did you find Kelly? Is he alive?-Erin._

XXXXXXXX

As soon as they had gotten to Chicago Medical, Erin was at least able to feed Cameron, keeping her tiny son cradled in her grasp and offering him some nourishing milk. Aurora sat fixed on her right, wrapped in a blanket and not accepting any medical attention from the attending medics.

"I just want to make sure he's okay," the kind pediatric doctor tells Erin as she gently pries a somewhat fussing Cameron from her grasp and then carries him to a small, padded table.

"Here…let me clean you a bit," Erin whispers as she reaches for a soft cloth and then looks at Aurora with teary eyes. "You were so brave today."

"Daddy said you'd help us," Aurora replies softly as she hugs Erin tightly. In that moment, a salty tear escapes her slightly puffy eyes and slides down her flushed cheek as she tries to offer Aurora a brave smile. "Will he be okay?"

"Your daddy is…the bravest man..." she stammers until her voice breaks. "He'll be fine. He'll be back with us very soon."

"What about Norma?"

"I hope so sweetie. I'll check in a bit okay? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay," Aurora states resolutely. "Is Cameron okay?" Aurora asks in concern.

Erin finishes cleaning the bits of dirt and dried blood from Aurora's cheek and neck and then looks up as the doctor finishes changing Cameron's diaper and then wrapping him in a warm blue blanket.

"Aside from some diaper rash from being in a soggy diaper for longer than wanted, your son and brother is fine. Some slight bruising on his left arm but that'll heal in no time. Do you know what caused it? Looks like…small finger prints."

"It's uh…from his sister. She was holding him when they escaped their kidnapper," Erin manages weakly as he takes her son back into her arms; Jay entering the room to see how they were doing. "I texted Hank…did you hear from Antonio?" She asks him in haste.

Jay looks at his partner with a weak expression and then frowns heavily.

"Jay…did they find Kelly?" Erin asks firmly, Aurora looking up with wide blue eyes.

Jay looks at the little girl and then at his partner and slowly nods. "Yes. He was uh…stabbed a few times and…"

"No…" she whispers in dread as her grip around Aurora's hand tightens.

"Matt was there and able to…try to help stabilize him for the trip. He slipped into a coma and…they're bringing him in now."

Erin hops off the side of the table, Cameron still in her grasp and Aurora clutching her hand tightly as they rush past Jay and out of the room; Jay following with a panicked expression. She stops suddenly and watches in horror as the Emergency doors bust open and a team of frantic medics race toward the Emergency surgery area, Matt, Voight and Antonio in tow.

"Kelly…" she dares to utter as her speech suddenly flees. She looks at his limp frame trying to respond to the medics CPR attempts and the blood and dirt all over his sweater and her stomach seizes. She feels Jay's hand on her arm as her heart starts to race and her son starts to scream.

"Daddy?" Aurora utters as she watches the medical team rush past and then looks up at Erin in misery. "Is daddy dead?"

Erin looks down just as Matt and Voight reach her side. "He uh…no sweetie…he'll…he'll be fine."

But even as she lets the words escape her lips, her eyes flood and she wonders if what she said was even true. Was her beloved husband alive? Would he pull through? Could she finally exhale? Or had their enemies had the last laugh in tearing their family apart for good?

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Okay so…nail biting time is over (for now hehe) hope you all liked the respective takedowns BUT….how will Kelly fare? And did Norma and Gary make it? And how will our little family's reunion be? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Something Worth Living For

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 14 – Something Worth Living For**

* * *

Erin anxiously paces in front of the emergency surgery room with a racing heart. She looks back to see Aurora asleep from all the day's activity and nestled in Benny's grasp and Cameron now asleep in Matt's cradled arms. Sometimes Cameron would be passed to Andrea Casey as she sat beside her husband or to Hank Voight or Wallace Boden. Mills joked that Dawson wasn't allowed to hold Cameron for too long but when it was his turn, the tables turned pretty fast and he quickly handed Cameron back to his mother under a small course of laughter. All of them took turns holding and comforting her children when the doctor had to update her or she just wanted a small bathroom break or had to watch her husband being worked on. For all that she was grateful. She looks at the all the weary faces of their friends and family from 21 and 51 and her heart settles in the knowledge that at least her children were in good hands – safe and away from harm.

Her worried gaze drifts back through the windows and affixes on the oxygen mask fitted over her husband's face. Her eyes drift down to the band of gold on his left hand as it rest motionless at his side. _Please God...please let him pull through…_

She senses some movement to her right and watches as Jay approaches with a heavy frown. "Norma just came out of surgery. It looks like…she'll be okay."

"Good to hear," she replies softly as she gives her partner a small hug and pulls back with a tight lipped smile. "And…Gary?"

"He…they don't know yet," Jay answers in truth as Erin looks up to see Matt approaching. "Hey man…" Jay greets with a nod as he pushes past Erin so her and Kelly's friend and former roommate could talk.

"Andrea's getting some practice," Matt smiles as Erin glances over at Andrea and smiles before turning her gaze back to Matt. "Anything?"

"Looks like their finishing but…but he hasn't awoken yet," she replies in worry as she turns and looks back into the room. Her lips sharply inhale as she watches one of the nurses pull away a surgical cloth from his chest covered in blood. "Matt…"

"They're stitching him up right?"

"Yes but…yes," she stammers as she watches them continue to clean up his chest and then inwardly breathes a small sigh of relief as the next cloth comes away with a bit less of the crimson sludge. "He hasta be okay," she whispers as she watches them finish up; her eyes fixating on the doctor as he approaches the doors and pushes his way back into the waiting area.

"Is my husband okay?" Erin asks in haste as Benny gently rouses Aurora and then carries her toward Erin to hear the news about his son.

"How's my son?" Benny asks a few seconds later.

"He's…not out of the woods just yet. The stab wounds struck his gallbladder, a small part of his stomach, liver and spleen. He was very lucky he got in when he did but we did have to remove part of his gallbladder and a small part of his liver; there was just too much damage. We cleaned out acidic discharge from the ruptured stomach and spleen just in time, otherwise it could have gotten into his blood and caused blood poisoning. Right now…his body needs to try to recover from the surgery and medication. If he pulls out of the coma on his own…his prognosis will be very positive…with recovery time."

"When…will that happen? When will he pull out?" Erin dares to inquire.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. He could come out of it in a few hours or…"

"Never?" Benny dares to interject in fear.

Erin's hand clutches Benny with a bit more force as she orders her eyes not to water. "Can…I see him?"

"We're going to finish up here and then take him to the ICU. I'll get my nurse to tell you what room he's in."

"Thank you."

Erin watches him leave and then looks up at Benny in misery.

"Hey…come here," Benny entreats as he gives Erin a warm hug; Aurora now sandwiched between them.

"Where's daddy?" Aurora asks in a sleepy tone.

"We're going to see him very soon. They're um…"

"Is he okay?"

"We're going to see him right away," Erin replies softly as she gives Aurora a kiss on the cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

"Is daddy sleeping?" Aurora asks in a soft tone as she walks beside Erin into her father's room. Her little blue eyes widen as they slowly enter his hospital room and she sees her father lying silently and motionless on his hospital bed a few meters away. "Daddy?" Aurora asks again as she looks up, Erin looking down in remorse.

"He's in a coma sweetie. That's like…sleeping but we can't wake him up. He'll wake up when he's ready."

"Why?"

"Well because after all the trauma he's been through, his body just…knows," Erin replies with a small huff.

"Why?" Aurora asks once more as they near his bed.

"Just talk to daddy sweetie, he can hear you."

"Can you hear me daddy? Can you wake up?" Aurora softly begs as her little hand slips into her father's larger one and Erin's breath catches in her throat. With Cameron still in his grasp, Benny walks up to the other side of his son's bed and looks down with his own soft, teary gaze.

"Kelly…son we're all here and you're gonna be fine," Benny states firmly as Aurora looks up at him.

"Why is daddy still sleeping grampa?"

"He'll awaken soon sweetheart," Benny replies as he slowly eases himself down into a large chair. "Come here and rest with me."

Erin offers a thank you as she leans in closer, her cheek pressed up against her husband's stubbled cheek, her lips close to his ear. "I love you so much Kelly…you have to fight this…have to come back to us…please…please baby…please come back to us…come back to me…"

Erin's lips offer a small sob as she slowly sags to her knees, her left arm on the handrail of his bed and her right clutching her chest as her body shakes and her lips try to stifle her cries. But she's unable to hold them all back. However, her emotional plight is not unnoticed and within seconds she feels small hands on her arm and looks up to see Aurora looking at her in wonder.

Erin pulls her beloved step daughter into her grasp and holds her tightly; her body still slightly shaking as her brain races to get her emotions under control. But that's not easy.

"He's going to be okay," Erin whispers as she tenderly brushes away a tear from Aurora's face.

"What happens now?" Aurora wonders.

"Right now…we're gonna find a chair for us to sit in and get some rest and…wait." Just as she finishes speaking, Erin looks up to see Matt enter with Andrea right behind him. "Hey…" she greets them both with warm hugs.

"What can we do? Can we bring some fresh stuff for you and the kids?" Andrea volunteers.

Erin's lips purse and her brain races with the words but before she can say _'no he's going home with me tonight…'_ she finally nods in agreement. "No, we're…you know what? …Yeah…that'd be great."

"Okay. We'll get a few things for each of you."

Erin watches them leave and then looks over at Benny who was trying hard to keep awake, Cameron slightly fussing in his grandfather's grasp. "Here…I'll feed him once more. Can you uh…" she pauses as she looks at Benny in misery. "I can't lose him."

"I know…we won't," Benny offers softly as he gives his daughter-in-law a hug and then hoists Aurora into the air. "Daddy is going to be fine when he wakes up."

"When is that grampa?"

"I don't know sweetie. Your dad is kinda stubborn," Benny replies lightly as he hugs her tightly. "Are you hungry?"

"Sort of."

"Okay how about we go and see if we can't twist Auntie Dawson's arm into making us something really yummy."

"Okay," Aurora answers with a small smile.

Erin looks at her with a tender glance but knows that Aurora is still a bit shaken after the day's ordeal but she's also assured that Aurora would feel safe in her grampa's strong arms and that allows her to sit down beside her husband and look at her son as he awakens.

"Hey silly boy," Erin teases as Cameron's eyes open and look up at her with an adoring gaze. Of course he was still developing his facial expressions but to her…they were all looks of love. She sees some of the reddish marks on his soft skin and feels her anger surge. _'She's at peace now…'_ that was the only consolation she could give herself about Greta Samuelson and the excuse she used to end the fight for good; Greta's body now on the way to the morgue to be taken care of. Since Warren Sandecker was her only surviving relative and he too was also dead, after their deaths would be ruled as self-defense killings and the bullets removed, they would both be cremated, the bill picked up by the state.

She moves Cameron into position to feed and worries at first when he starts to fuss, his little pink lips not wanting to take in the milk when first offered. But after a bit more caressing and sweetly humming to him, his little frame starts to relax and his lips latch on and start to suck.

 _'He has some diaper rash and some marks on his arm…'_

 _'Gary said they were scared and he was screaming…'_

 _'She wanted to hurt them. But I wouldn't let them…'_

Her mind races as she hears the doctor, her partner and then Norma's voice in her head and closes her eyes. She hears some shuffling and looks up as Boden enters with a concerned expression.

"Don't get up," he whispers as he nears and sits down on the chair opposite him.

"Matt and Andrea have gone to get a few things for us and uh…Dawson and Mills are going to make us some food…well for Aurora and…"

"How are you?"

"Sick. Burgess told me what she found at the uh…the initial scene and Matt and Antonio told me what condition Kelly was in when he was found…he fought for his family…he always said he'd give up his life for those he loved but…he can't go out like this…not now."

"He's going to be fine. Kelly Severide is a fighter," Boden states in a soft but firm tone. Erin can feel Cameron pause under the blanket but since he can't see the face that belongs to the familiar voice, he goes back to eating, resting comfortably in his mother's protective grasp.

But after he's done, Erin hands him to Boden who takes the little baby boy to burp him and give his mother a chance to straighten herself up. She takes her son back as he starts to fuss and offers a thanks and goodnight to Kelly's superior and friend and then turns back to her sleeping husband; her little boy gently bouncing in her arms.

"I remember when we found out I was pregnant," Erin starts in a soft tone as she looks down at Cameron who looks up with a small hint of distress on his flushed face. "I was so scared…wondering what it would be like…how we would raise our child…keep them and Aurora safe…but it was never me doing this alone," she pauses as her hand slips into her husbands. "We need you Kelly…I need you…you have to fight your way back."

In his back of his mind…down in the darkness he hears a voice… _'Kelly…'_ his mind…of course playing tricks because the voice belongs to Aurora's mother – Lesley Shay, his dearly departed best friend. _'Aurora needs you…Erin needs you…your son…your beautiful little boy needs you…'_

But his body is slow to respond…his heart having been taxed from physical exertion and stretched to the limit with sheer terror at the thought of his children being taken from him by a medically ill woman with the wrong intent. _'Stay…a bit longer…'_ he hears himself mutter as darkness starts to cave in around him.

Erin watches the monitors jump and then looks down at her husband's placid expression and frowns. "Kelly…Cameron needs you," she whispers as she lowers their son so that his little soft cheek was next to his father's. Despite the medical aroma, something is still familiar about the stillness of the form and Cameron's little hands reach out and rest on his father's stubbled jaw; little cooing sounds forthcoming.

 _'Cameron needs you Kelly…'_ he hears Shay telling him once more. _'I miss you…Aurora misses you…you're missing so much…'_ he laments his heart rate slightly jumping. _'You know I'm there…with you and her, Erin…Cameron…all of you. I live on through you and Aurora…go back to them. I'll be with you…always…'_

Erin slowly pulls Cameron back to her chest, gently bouncing him and watching as his little eyes start to close, dirty blond lashes finally coming to rest on little flushed cheeks. She kisses his soft cheek and then places him in the little tub that the hospital had provided from the maternity ward. _'Your son might have some nightmares…mostly of his sister screaming or calling for help but some loving reassurance from you, rocking, cradling, walking…whatever works will get him back to sleep.'_ The doctor had told her confidently.

She feels fatigue starting to pull her weary frame toward the sleeping chair – beckoning her to get some rest after the extremely tiring day. She falls into the darkness within moments.

About a half hour later, Erin is pulled from a horrific nightmare and blinks rapidly as she watches a few figures entering the quiet room. Aurora rushes up to her and happily accepts a warm hug.

"Is daddy still sleeping?" She wonders as Erin nods and then tucks a dirty blond strand behind her ear.

"Cameron too," Erin gestures to the little tub where her brother was asleep.

"Shhh," Aurora holds her fingers to her lips and nods.

"Did you get something to eat?"

"Auntie Dawson made her famous lasagna."

"Mmm I love that," Erin replies with a grin as Benny holds out a small padded lunch bag.

"She wanted to make sure you got something."

"Benny…"

"And Voight was there and said it was an order Detective," Benny replies as he tries to mock Voight's low, gruff tone.

"Course," Erin gently smirks as she takes the container that Dawson and Mills had prepared for her. "I just got a text from Matt and they are in the parking lot coming up with a few fresh changes of clothes. I'll get them to take Aurora home and…"

"No! I want to stay with you," Aurora insists as Erin's brow heavily furrows. "Please? I wanna see daddy when he wakes up."

Her heart droops as she contemplates sending her daughter away.

"Okay how about…we all sleep here tonight with daddy and then see what happens tomorrow okay?" Erin half-heartedly promises, her mind silently begging her husband to awaken.

"Okay," Aurora agrees.

Within minutes, Matt and Andrea arrive and a small flutter of quiet activity happens once more. Erin gets the chance to eat while Matt visits with Benny at Kelly's bedside and Andrea reads with Aurora until Erin was finished and could then take Aurora into the bathroom to clean her up before bedtime.

"Can't imagine when you found him…" Benny comments to Matt, whose tormented gaze pulls away from his friend and looks a Kelly's father.

"CPD said…he put up quite the fight with those two," Matt replies with a small huff.

"Glad Hank took care of that piece of garbage!" Benny hisses and then quickly lowers his voice as Aurora looks over in wonder. "Glad you were there," Benny tells Matt in truth.

"Was tough to see but uh…just glad we got there when we did," Matt offers in truth as Aurora comes and sandwiches herself between Matt and Andrea. "Aren't you sleepy?" He asks Aurora with a smile.

"Nope. I'm gonna stay up all night so when daddy wakes up I'll see him first."

All in the room can't help but smile as Lesley Shay's verbal tenacity rings through. Her parents, Don and Pauline, who had remained close with Kelly and Erin would come by in the morning to offer some edible relief and of course moral and emotional support; none of them wanting Aurora to lose both her natural birth parents.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright…come with me sweetie," Erin entreats Aurora after Matt and Andrea had finally left. Benny remained, telling Erin he'd watch over Cameron and sit with his son until she and Aurora were cleaned up, changed and ready for the night. Erin locks the door to the showers and then directs Aurora to an open stall but with panels on either side.

"I'm going to be in this one right here, okay?" Erin directs as she turns on the hot water to get some steamy warmth in the room.

"Is Norma gonna be okay?"

"I hope so sweetie. She really fought hard to keep you both safe."

"Is she your friend?"

"She…sure is," Erin replies firmly. _Especially now,_ she add silently as she starts to slowly undress.

"We're naked!" Aurora laughs as she points at Erin and giggles. "Why do you have hair there? I don't? Will I get some? Do I need it?"

Erin's cheeks flush with some embarrassment but as she looks down at the wondering innocence her heart melts and her she let's go of a bit of natural self-deprecation; not having been this naked in front of Aurora for some time now or with this kind of personal examination.

"Well…" she starts into her explanation, hoping it doesn't sound too odd. But Aurora merely shrugs and says okay and then marches into her own shower stall. Normally Aurora would be chattering away in the bathtub but today she's quiet and Erin can't help but feel her stomach tighten at the thought of how Greta's actions have affected her.

She quickly finishes her shower and then reaches for the large clean towel that Andrea had brought for them. "Come here…" Erin entreats as she wraps the large plush towel round Aurora's frame. "Can I see if you have any cuts or…bruises?"

Her breath instantly sucks in when she sees a purplish bruise on Aurora's pale skin; her upper back. "What happened?"

"I was trying to get away with Cameron. The area was really small."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Aurora answers with a small shrug as Erin tenderly dries her soft skin. "Does that hurt?" Aurora quickly points to a large bruised area on Erin's shoulder.

"No," Erin smiles as she kisses Aurora on the cheek. "Come on…let's get dressed and let grampa Benny go home and sleep."

"Okay."

After they were dressed, they rejoin Benny in Kelly's quiet room; Aurora giving her grandfather a kiss and hug goodnight and Benny promising, after a hug to Erin, that he'd be back first thing in the morning unless Kelly's condition changed and then Erin should text or call him immediately no matter the time of night. In the end, he too would keep vigil at his son's bedside.

"Okay…we'll sleep right here," Erin whispers as she gets Aurora settled on the sleeping bed and then checks on Cameron, still soundly asleep in his little clear tub. "My turn," Erin tells Aurora in a hushed tone as she nestles herself in beside her step-daughter and turns off the overhead light; the room still slightly bathed in a warm glow from the half open door to the hallway and a small nightlight by the bathroom door, in case Aurora needed to get up and use it.

Just before her eyes close for a few solid hours, Erin looks at her husband and offers a sad smile. "Come back to me Kelly. Please God…please let him come back to us."

 _'Erin…I love you…I'm coming…'_

XXXXXXXX

A few hours pass and Erin slightly stirs, her mind reeling from a nightmare that forces her eyes to snap open and her brain to try to get her heart rate to lower. She looks around and instantly notices that something is missing.

"Cameron!" She exclaims which instantly awakens Aurora and Benny.

"Erin…"

She hears the voice and looks over at her husband, her eyes instantly widening in almost disbelief. There…nestled in his father's strong arms…on his uninjured side, was their son – contentedly asleep, his little heartbeat keeping tandem with his fathers.

"Kelly…"

"Daddy!"

"I'm not…going anywhere…"

* * *

 **A/N:** *sniff sniff* So…after all the nail biting its time for some more tender moments, family and friends bonding and of course…a teary eyed family reunion. Hope you all liked the family feels and now it's time for recovery and you'll see how the others fared up next. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. Righting a few Wrongs

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 15 – Righting a few Wrongs**

* * *

Remaining literally speechless for a few moments, Erin pushes herself upright and shuffles over to her husband's bedside, Aurora already bouncing up and down at his side.

"Hey…baby girl," Kelly whispers as his free arm lifts and wraps around his daughter and gives her a hug and kiss.

"I was worried about you daddy."

"I know baby me too. But I'm gonna be okay," he tells her in a hoarse tone; his other arm still protectively cradling his son at his side.

"Hey…" Kelly greets Erin as she leans in and kisses him on the lips and hugs him tightly. "You put him here?"

"No…" Erin answers as she looks up at Benny who shrugs; all three adults exchanging wondering glances. "Maybe…it was one of the nurses?"

"Maybe," Kelly softly agrees as his hand squeezes hers.

"Everyone is okay now thanks to you."

"You got them then? I told Aurora…you'd be there…for them."

"I did," Erin interjects when she hears her husband's voice starting to strain. "Both Sandecker and Greta are dead. But now it's time for you to get better."

"Can we go home now? Daddy's awake?" Aurora inquires as she looks up at Erin with a wide wondering glance; Benny bending down to give his son a warm embrace and kiss on the forehead.

"Don't think it'll be this soon sweetie. But now that we know daddy is awake we can all get back to sleep and we'll see him in the morning. Okay?"

"Can I sleep by daddy? Cameron is?"

"Well…he's a lot smaller and daddy did just have major surgery on his side. How about when we get home you can have a nap with daddy on our bed where there is more room?"

"Okay."

Aurora wanders back to the sleeping chair while Erin lingers hovering over her husband, her arms resting on one of the side rails. She looks at Cameron and then at Kelly's rough appearance and offers him a small smile. "Norma saved them."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I'll check in the morning. Matt and everyone was here…he and Angela they left last. I'm so glad he was there for the rescue."

"Me too. No offense…to Antonio. Sandecker?"

"Hank took care of it."

"Glad…" he replies as his eyes struggle to stay open.

"Rest now my love," Erin whispers as she plants one more kiss on his lips and then pulls back with a tender smile. "I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"Okay."

Erin watches her husband until his eyes close and then heads into the hallway and up to the nursing station, her mind wanting to know who had put their son in bed with her husband. "Did you see anyone go into our room in the last hour or two?" She asks in a low tone.

"There was…I thought it was you?"

"What? Me no…but…oh…" Erin's voice trails off as mind recalls meeting Norma for the first time… _'she…she almost looks like me…but a bit older…'_ "Can you tell me what room Norma…ah I don't have her last name she's…can you see? I think it was her?"

"A patient?"

"She saved my children's lives tonight," Erin adds weakly as the nurse starts to type on her computer. "I just need to see…"

"I don't have…"

 _Did she die?...no no this can't be…._ "she can't have died. Please…Norma…I don't know her full name but…"

"Wait…Norma Erin Trembley."

"What? E…Erin?"

"Think that's her…room 36A but she's…" is all the nurse gets off before Erin pulls away and starts to furiously scan the plackets on the wall for Norma's room. She finally finds it and stops just before entering. Finally she takes a deep breath and then enters, her heart sinking as she sees Norma hooked up to the same monitors as her husband. Erin catches some shuffling out of the corner of her eye and quickly looks up to see the nurse approaching. "Will she be okay?"

"Hard to say. She has been slipping in and out of consciousness since she was brought up. She was awake when I was here last and then…the darndest thing…a family member of another patient said they saw her get up and leave the room and then come back and fall back asleep again. But…it would have really set her back medically so…yeah who would take that risk."

"What?"

"Yeah…think the family member was either dreaming or a bit…over tired. How would she know how to undo all the tubing and redo it, right? But right now…she's holding steady. You're up late."

"No my uh…my husband's down the hall. And …I just had to see…how she's doing."

"You know her?"

"I do," Erin replies with a small smile. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay."

Erin whispers goodnight and then leaves the room, her eyes flooding with happy tears as she realizes that Norma once again risked her life to save someone in her family. She sends a quick email to Mouse to check on anything he can find on a Norma Erin Trembley and get back to her.

With that knowledge and the comforting thought of her husband awake and alert in her mind and heart, she snuggles back into the chair with Aurora and falls fast asleep.

XXXXXXXX

When Kelly Severide's eyes open next a few new but familiar and friendly faces are ready to greet him. "Hey…" he lightly croaks, pulling Matt's attention back down to his recovering friend.

"Welcome back," Matt greets as their fists clasp; Matt leaning in a bit closer to give his close friend a hug.

Erin hands Cameron to Andrea who tells her she's happy to have the practice and plunks herself down to do Aurora's hair into a neat braid. About half hour later Pauline and Don Shay arrive and Cameron is happily whisked into Pauline's grasp; the older woman lovingly embracing the title of 'grandmother' for both of Kelly's children.

With all of them distracted, Aurora happily bouncing on grampa Don's lap, Matt and Benny blocking Kelly's view, Erin slips out of the hospital room and heads toward Norma's with her heart rate slightly elevated. But when she enters and finds Norma's bed empty she turns and hurries toward the nursing station with a panicked expression.

"The woman…Norma who was in 36A…where did she go?"

"She was…ah no insurance. They sent her to Wells Medical Clinic they have a few charity beds there. Her friend Gary was sent there also and…"

"She was okay to travel or…" Erin's voice trails off as she looks back at her husband's hospital room. "I'll call there. Thank you."

 _I have to thank her in person…we can't just part like this…I have to go and find her…_ but when she enters Kelly's hospital room and looks at her husband and son, she knows she can't just leave… _I can go tonight…when he's asleep…I have to._

"Here to take me home?" Kelly looks up at his wife with a wide-grinned, pleading smile as she nears; her hand slipping into his and grasping it tightly.

"Hmm maybe tomorrow? Or…the next day…"

"Why can't daddy come home today?" Aurora asks as she stops playing with the dolls Andrea had brought for her.

"Because daddy…" Erin pauses as she looks to Kelly for some confirmation.

"Because daddy needs to heal a bit more before he goes home and that'll be in a few days."

"Why?"

"Uncle Matt will happily answer the why for you," Kelly smiles at Matt as Aurora hurries to him to jumps on his lap. But when Kelly notices a somewhat despondent look on his wife's face he's quick to call her on it. "What's…going on? Did the doc give you some bad news?" He dares to ask in a low tone; the rest of their attention turned to Aurora and Cameron.

"I think Norma put Cameron in bed with you last night."

"What?"

"And I think she…I think she went back to the tunnels to…um…to die."

"What?" Kelly asks again as he notices his wife's eyes start to glisten. "Are you sure?"

"She was sent to Wells Medical Clinic because they have a few beds there for those with no insurance but I called and she…she checked herself out."

"Didn't you say she was stabbed?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe it wasn't that bad," Kelly ponders as Erin's brow furrows.

"I'm going to check later…when the kids are asleep. Kelly I have to know…if she went back to the tunnels. I need to thank her. She saved our children; I can't let her die. She…I don't know anything about her but I need to find her and thank her Kelly. I need to do this."

"I get it. Take Jay with you. Don't go alone."

"I give you my word," she whispers as she leans in and kisses her husband on the lips. They both hear a giggle and look over to see Aurora pointing at them and laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Uncle Matt said get a room but we're in a room."

"That's right Uncle Matt…we're in a room!" Kelly replies as he playfully sticks his tongue out at his close friend. By the time the dinnertime rolls around, the Shay's had left, various members of Firehouse 51 and Precinct 21 popping in at different times with goody baskets, flowers, cards and of course well wishes for a man view as one of their own.

XXXXXXXX

"I want you to go home with the kids," Kelly tells his wife as the second day draws to a tiring close.

"I ne…" is all she gets out before her phone buzzes and her speech stops. "It's from Mouse…he found out some information on…Norma."

"Good or bad?" Kelly dares to ask.

"It's…interesting," she reads the text file slowly. "She was married…but lost her husband to…oh wow…"

"What?"

"Husband killed in botched street robbery. Pregnant wife…wait…pregnant maybe she…oh damn," she gently curses as she continues to read what Mouse had copied and pasted from the Chicago Times article. "Due to the trauma of seeing her husband stabbed to death before her eyes she…oh Kelly she lost their child. After that she quit her job as a nurse's aide…said goodbye to her family and…disappeared."

"She blamed herself," Kelly adds as Erin nods and looks up in defeat.

"She went into the tunnels and disappeared. Probably blamed herself but…Kelly I have to go and find her. I don't want her bleeding out in some darkened, underground tunnel. If she wasn't injured that bad then I'll just…thank her and…"

Kelly looks up as his wife pauses and reaches for her hand. "I know you want to help but…"

"Can't save everyone?" She interjects softly.

"That and your family needs you," he reminds her in a tender tone.

Erin looks over at her sleeping children and knows her husband is right. "Matt and Andrea will take them home and put them to sleep and I'll be there…I promise I won't be long."

His hand squeezes hers and he knows he can't just tell her to go home if there was even a small chance that the woman who had helped saved their children was somewhere dying in the darkness. "Text me when you get home. Won't sleep until I know for sure."

"I will, I promise," she whispers as she leans in close and kisses him firmly on the lips. "I love you so much," she tells him in truth as she pulls back from a warm hug. "We'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

As much as Kelly wanted his family to stay with him, he knows that his children need their beds and his wife needs a bit of personal time to herself after all this and he was hoping for a first night of solid rest.

XXXXXXXX

"After all that, she might not want to be found," Jay reminds his partner as they head back to the tunnels; a place they both had hoped to never return to, much less this soon and with something so personally tied to the ordeal they had just survived.

"I know I thought of that and I…Jay I'm not going to take her home but I would like to help her…if she wants it. She saved my children and I need to thank her. I'll buy her a whole load of blankets if it means…I don't know what it means."

"I get it," Jay replies as he brings the dark sedan to a halt outside the tunnel entrance. "At least we know Gary is going to make it."

"I think he just didn't get it. In the end he helped as much as he could. I'm glad he's going to make it."

"Yeah…me too."

They two of them get out and hurry toward the entrance of the forgotten area, Jay hanging behind a little as they enter; Erin calling out to Norma as they disappear from the glow of the Chicago nightscape.

"Norma!"

"She's in here…she was injured. You a cop? You both cops?"

"We're friends. Where is she? I need to see her…to help her?" Erin asks with a pleading tone as they near the older woman with a few dirt smears on her face. "Is she your friend?"

"Sometimes. She kinda keeps to herself but…what happened to her?"

"She risked her life to save my family and I need to thank her. Please…I want to help her. She cannot die."

"That's what I said!" The older woman huffs as she turns around and hurries toward a darkened doorway, Erin and Jay in tow. This time there are no guns drawn, only flashlights and senses. Erin's heart rate starts to rise as they travel deeper into the musty darkness; her mind reminding her that her husband wasn't about to get any kind of rest until he knew she was safe.

But just before he could ask if they were there yet, the older woman stops short and Erin hears her name being called.

"Norma!" Erin exclaims as she drops to her knees, her partner shining both lights onto the fallen form a few feet from her. "Hey…how….are you okay?" She stammers as Norma looks up in misery. "Why…did you le…oh damn you're bleeding."

"I'm okay…"

"Norma…no…you're not okay! You need help."

"I killed…my baby…" she laments as her cold hand rests on Erin's and tries to squeeze it. "I wasn't…strong enough…to save her."

"No…that's not true…it wasn't your fault," Erin softly states as her hand rests on Norma's forehead. "Please…let me take you back to the hospital."

"I have no m…"

"It's been taken care of. I won't let you die out here alone!"

"Erin…"

"If you stay…I'm staying."

"No…go home to your family."

"I wouldn't have a family to go home to if it wasn't for you," Erin confesses with a teary smile. "They want to thank you in person. You have a second chance. Please…please take it. Please…if not for me or for you but for the lives you saved…my children. You kept them safe. That took strength and courage. Please."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly hears some soft shuffling and looks up to see his wife enter the room with weary expression on her face. "Hey…what's going on?" He asks in concern as she approaches. "You okay? Erin…"

"I'm fine. Figured even I said everything was fine you might not believe me," she whispers as she leans in closer. "I love you so much."

"Did you find Norma? Is she okay?"

"She's…going to be," she replies as she recalls in her mind how her partner gently lifted the injured woman into his arms and they drove back to the Wells Medical Clinic where she was put into the same room as Gary and together they would face recovery together and work at getting a second chance – something they both wanted desperately. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Love you," Kelly tells her in a serious tone. "Even when I was surrounded by darkness…it was my family that…it was you that guided me back."

"And we always will."

"Always," he whispers as he squeezes her hand and they share one more goodnight kiss.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Erin gets home, she quickly changes and then crawls into bed, her body beyond tired and ready to sink into the darkness. But just before she can, she hears little feet heading toward her and looks up to see Aurora standing in the doorway.

"Come here sweetheart," Erin entreats as Aurora hurries toward her. "Come and sleep with me tonight."

Aurora snuggles into the covers and wiggles her way into Erin's protective embrace. Erin holds the little girl close, kissing the top of her head and telling her how much she loves her before the two of them sink into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** I did honestly waffle on Norma's death but in the end I think we all got attached to her and that includes my muse so we wanted to let her get her second chance and go in peace. Hope that's okay with you all! Kelly of course is on the mend and will enjoy some time off and with his family but then…? Hehe please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. A Time to Heal

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 16 – A Time to Heal**

* * *

"Okay…I'm not gonna break," Kelly slightly huffs as he looks at Matt and nods as Matt looks back and offers a small shrug. I'm just happy to be home. "It was…almost a week?"

"Was too long baby," Erin whispers as she kisses her husband on the cheek and then heads for the kitchen, Andrea heading for the living room with Cameron in her grasp; Aurora holding her father's hand tightly – not wanting to let him go. Matt heads for his friends bedroom, dumping the duffle bag onto his bed and then into the kids room to leave their things to be put away by their family and then heads back into the living room.

While Aurora helps Erin and Andrea in the kitchen to make a light lunch, Matt sits on the couch a few feet away from his good friend while Cameron lies between them lying on his back.

"You know…it's a good thing he gets his looks from his mother."

"Don't listen to silly Uncle Matt, goober face…" Kelly looks down at his son and pokes him in his soft belly, eliciting an instant laugh. Cameron's little arms flail about as he tries to swat his father's fingers away. "You're gonna drive the girls nuts with your charm and killer looks," Kelly smiles as he pokes his son's stomach once more.

"As a…plumber," Matt snickers as he picks up Cameron and bounces him on his knee, Cameron making sweet squealing sounds as he tries to playfully slap Matt's face.

"Male model," Kelly counters as Matt's eyes widen and he laughs. "What?"

"Male model…for a used car lot?"

Kelly displays a mock horror face as Aurora comes bounding into the living room and looks at her father in wonder. "Uncle Matt doesn't think Cameron can be a male model."

"What's that daddy?"

"Yeah daddy, what's that?" Matt teases as he holds Cameron up and has him pretend walk down his legs. "He's walking the runway."

"Funny," Kelly deadpans as he offers his son a toy. But Matt purposely makes Cameron miss the toy and keeps him walking on his legs. "Uncle Matt is just jealous because he'll never walk the real runway."

"What's a runway daddy?"

"It's a…you know when there's a fashion show on TV…" Kelly starts but then quickly stops when Aurora's expression changes to utter confusion. "There's lots of…well skinny women wearing…interesting clothes and…mommy and you would watch and sometimes laugh or sometimes…" he stammers as Matt starts to laugh. "Yeah…we'll talk about it later."

"No daddy…tell me now!" Aurora insists as she jumps in place. "Daddy!" She moans as she tugs on his arm. "Tell me!"

"Okay…let's see if I can find…"

"Lunch time!" Erin calls out as her and Andrea enter the living room, each carrying a try of food.

"Saved by the bell," Kelly mutters as he puts on a silly smile to his daughter and then helps her sit beside him on the couch. Erin takes Cameron from Matt to let him eat without disruption.

"And Cameron gets…mmmm mushy carrots!"

"Carrots are gross!" Aurora wrinkles her nose.

"But not to Cameron," Kelly quickly corrects his daughter who frowns. "Hey you had to eat them and so does he."

"I like mushy peas better."

"Course you do," he deadpans as the others laugh.

It was a fun ordeal for everyone but Erin who tried to get Cameron to eat the carrots but ended up with more on the plastic bib than in his mouth. The rest of course, especially Aurora found it amusing.

Their lunch is light and enjoyable but for Kelly all the excitement tires him sooner than expected and he's quick to excuse himself and head for his bedroom. Erin gets caught up in talking to Matt and Andrea, feeding and burping Cameron and then cleaning up after Matt and Andrea leave that she just assumes Aurora has gone into her room to play.

She puts Cameron's sleeping frame into his crib in his bedroom and then heads for Aurora's bedroom, wanting to see if she wanted to watch a movie, after she helped her with laundry. But as soon as she rounds the corner she notices the room is empty and a frown starts to form.

However, a short trip down the hallway instantly warms her heart as she sees her husband lying on their bed and his daughter curled up next to him – both asleep. She watches them for a few moments, a loving smile gracing her lips before she pulls away to finish a few things.

When she's done, she slips into bed on the other side of her husband and the three of them finish up the afternoon nap together as a family.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Erin slowly opens her eyes and looks over just as her phone buzzes to life and she's quick to reach for it before it awakens Aurora or her husband.

 _'Norma was discharged today. Gary too. Both are okay and heading back to the tunnels. Sorry. I told them about the place Voight suggested but in the end it's their call. Talk to you later. Jay.'_

Erin reads the text from her partner and feels her heart sink. She had hoped that Norma would want to take the opportunity to start over and try to forget her painful past; she had done so much in the last while to cement herself into the hearts of strangers but just seemed content to go back to her dismal life. _At least I find it dismal…she is worth so much more_ , Erin's mind silently laments as she texts her partner back.

She had wanted to be there for Norma upon her successful release from the hospital but her family came first. However, she made a mental note in her mind and heart to visit her within in the next few days; if even to give her another new blanket or…whatever.

"Is she okay?"

She hears the soft question and looks up to see her husband watching her in wonder. "She…is I guess," she answers in a quieter tone as Aurora lies asleep between them. "I just wanted her to take that second chance. A clean bed in a hostel and a starting job at a care facility."

"I know you wanted that," Kelly tells her as his hand clasps hers. "She might change her mind," Kelly adds his suggestion as Aurora starts to stir. "Just…keep in touch if you can…as friends, or whatever."

"I will," she agrees as Aurora's blue eyes open and she looks up at the two adults in wonder.

"Can I have ice cream?"

"Wow now that is…random," Kelly snickers as he pokes his daughter in the stomach. But just before the little girl can do any damage to her father's recovering chest and stomach, Erin gently scoops her in her arms and pulls her away.

"Now the ice cream monster has you."

Aurora lets out a squeal as she tries to get away, eventually squirming out of Erin's grasp, hopping off the bed and racing from the room.

"Wouldn't you love to just…bottle that energy and sell it?"

"We'd be rich," Kelly retorts as Erin inches closer toward him. Her hand starts to slowly push up his pajama top to see how his stitches were healing but his hand stops hers, forcing her to look up in shock. "They're okay," he assures her as her hand falls back down.

Erin feels her husband tense and something inside tells her that… _everything is fine…he just needs a few more days…_ their hands clasp just as Aurora sits up and rubs her eyes. "Hey sweetie…how are you feeling?"

"Okay," Aurora shrugs as Erin looks at Kelly and offers him a small frown.

"Did you sleep well? No nightmares?"

"I saw the scary lady chasing us," Aurora huffs as she leans over Erin and reaches for her book and then holds it in the air.

Erin takes the book and tenderly strokes Aurora's back. "You know she can't hurt you anymore right?"

"Is she dead?"

"She's…dead. She'll never hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"What about Cameron?"

"He's safe too," Kelly answers his daughter in a firm tone. "What else did you see in your nightmare?"

"Nothing. Just the lady chasing us. Can you read to me?" Aurora waves the book in front of her father's face once more.

Kelly looks at his daughter and feels his mind continue its inner struggle. He wanted to push her a bit more about her nightmare but at the same time remembered Margaret's advice to not push her if she had stopped talking about it and wanted to move on. He'd ask her again just before bed.

"How about…you read to us…"

"The chicken story!"

"The chicken story," Kelly repeats his daughter's words. But just before they get started, Erin slips off the bed and gets their son and brings him back onto the bed, plopping him between them so that he too could listen to his sister read. Cameron at first starts to fuss but when Aurora starts to read the simple story, both adults noticing how he stops fussing and starts to listen.

"I think Cameron likes the chicken story," Erin smiles as she playfully tickles her son's soft, tiny feet.

"He's so silly," Aurora giggles as Cameron tries to grab the edge of the little book she's reading. Erin retrieves a plastic chicken and lets Cameron have fun with it while Aurora continues her reading.

"Excellent reading," Kelly praises.

 _'I want our daughter to go to school already knowing how to read even the basic stuff,'_ he recalls Shay telling him a few days after Aurora's birth. _'It's important for us to get an early start with her. Can't leave it all up to the schools.'_

Even during her pregnancy, Shay had made a practice of reading to their unborn child every night, sometimes at home in her own bed or sometimes in the ambulance with Dawson beside her and then the two of them would sing a soft lullaby. When Kelly could join them the two of them would talk to their child, reassuring it that it would be loved and cherished forever and… _'our child will be the smartest person…ever.'_

As he listens to his daughter bantering back and forth with Erin about the book and then Cameron, he can hear Shay's tenacity and light humor and feels his heart warm. Aurora of course was her own person with some of his traits in her but so many of the things he admired and loved in Shay were evident in his daughter and their special bond would always remain strong.

Always.

"Why can't Cameron walk yet?" Aurora asks somewhat randomly.

"Well…his little legs aren't that strong yet."

"They are rubbery!" Aurora laughs as she plays with Cameron's flailing legs.

"Yours were this rubbery," Kelly reminds his daughter.

"Nope!" She shakes her head as Kelly grins. "When will he walk?"

"In a few weeks he should try to start crawling…the book said between 7 and 10 months and then…he wants to go now because he sees you. I think second children learn faster."

"I learn fast too," Aurora insists as Kelly and Erin laugh. "Will he run too?"

"He'll be running after you in no time."

"Hurry up and learn to walk Cameron!" Aurora looks at her brother and almost scolds him. Cameron looks up and makes a small sound that almost sounds distressed.

"Aww you made him sad," Kelly teases as Cameron's lips start to turn downward.

"Don't be sad Cameron because you have rubbery legs," Aurora chatters as she leans in to kiss him. Cameron's hands grab onto tiny fistfuls of dirty blond hair and starts to pull, squealing as he does. But before he can do too much damage, Erin gently untangles Aurora's hair and then sits him up and cleans him against her belly; Erin on her side and propping him up. Their family bonding time was an enjoyable success.

XXXXXXXX

"Tired?" Erin asks in a softer tone as she walks into their bedroom later that night, looking at her husband's half-naked frame with a small smile.

"Yeah," he replies in haste as he quickly pulls on a tee-shirt and then darts back into the bathroom. But some soft shuffling draws his gaze upward as he watches his wife's frame sag against the doorframe. "I'll be right out."

"What's going on Kelly? You haven't been this…secretive since…did I say something or…" she lightly stammers as nears him.

Kelly gently shakes his head as his brow furrows but he remains in place as his wife closes the gap.

"Please…tell me what's going on?"

"Sandecker he…" Kelly starts and then stops heavily as he takes his wife's hand…squeezes it and then slowly brings it to his chest and rests it upon one of his upper scars. "He gave me a few too many scars. Didn't really notice until now…and it just made me realize how close I came to losing it all. I'll always be reminded of that now."

Erin leans in closer and wraps her arms around him, Kelly's arms instantly encircling his wife's frame and holding her close. "When I see those scars…Shay's death was an emotional scar but this…will always be a physical reminder of what I nearly lost – everything. When I see them…sometimes I just…."

"Freeze," both utter at once in a soft whisper.

"Thought you were you know…feeling kinda self-conscious with your new scars," Erin suggests as she looks up and tenderly rests her hand on his lightly stubbled cheek. "Because no matter what…you're perfect to me and always will be." With that she brings his lips to hers and kisses him long and hard.

"Love you so much," he whispers as he holds her close and kisses her once more. "Erin…"

"I can wait," she tells him firmly as her hand drops to one of his fresh scars. "More for me to explore later."

His lips break into a wide smile as they leave the bathroom hand in hand and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXX

"Let's see who can catch it faster…Aurora or Kelly…"

"Ha…ha," Kelly deadpans as Matt chuckles and tosses the soft nerf football to his god-daughter. The six of them sit outside the next day, basking in the sun soaked back yard and enjoying one of Erin's last days off.

"Cameron wants to catch it!" Erin calls out as Matt tosses it toward Erin who extends Cameron's arms and tries to catch the soft toy. Cameron squeals with delight as he tries to grab at it but is unable. Erin puts it in her son's hands and then hoists him in the air, Aurora clapping with delight. "Yay!"

"My turn! My turn! Daddy lift me up! Airplane!" Aurora bounds over to her father who sits on a small chair by the foot of the deck.

"Ah sweetie…I can't tear these stitches but maybe…when Uncle Matt is done trying to catch the football, he can see just how well those muscles of his work."

"Ha…ha," Matt deadpans as he tosses the nerf ball to his friend. Andrea takes Cameron and the four of them play some light football in the backyard while Erin slumps down onto the deck beside her husband.

"You going to track down Norma tomorrow?"

"Can I say no?" Erin retorts softly.

"Think I'd believe you?" Kelly tosses back as she smiles and shakes her head, her fingers intertwining with his and squeezing his hand tightly.

"I just want to see her and … yeah just to see her. Make sure she's okay. And then…back to business as usual."

"Yeah…wow…a few more weeks and Aurora starts grade one."

"Did you give any more thought to a teaching assignment?"

"I'll give it a bit more thought…" Kelly muses slowly. "Just don't want to do too much to take me away from my family. Sandecker taught me that also."

"Quite the life lesson teacher for being…"

"A dead bastard," Kelly snickers in an undertone as Erin's head rests on his shoulder and his arm wraps around her shoulder and gives it's a squeeze. He plants a kiss on the top of her head and then looks at Matt as he tumbles to the ground while Aurora jumps on his chest and exhales heavily.

"I know…I wish she was here too," Erin whispers as she looks up with a tender glance.

"Yeah."

The two of them sit together a while longer before both get up and play a friendly game of Frisbee, something that wouldn't strain Kelly's stitches and delay his healing. In a few weeks, he too would be going back to work, his daughter to first grade and his son would be taking his first steps.

Everything seemed to be back on track.

And it was.

For now.

* * *

 **A/N:** So after all the tension and heartbreak in this story and ugh what's been happening in the world, I think we all needed just a chappy with lots of happy family moments, some bromance and of course lots some silly moments. Hope you all liked this and are still with me on this adventure. Summer is so busy for all of us but I'm trying to keep up regular updates. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	17. Milestones

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 17 – Milestones**

* * *

"It's been a week…nothing," Erin huffs as she plunks herself down onto the couch beside her husband, her body tired from the day and wanting nothing more than to sink into his strong grasp and delight in his scent and touch.

"No sign of her at all?" Kelly asks in a somber tone.

"I saw the blanket but…that was it. I don't want to pester her but…maybe I should just drop it," Erin sighs as she looks down at Aurora on the floor doing her best to entertain Cameron. "I wish she had been able to keep her child."

"Yeah…" Kelly whispers as he tenderly rubs his wife's back. "Me too."

"Cameron…come get it," Aurora dangles Cameron's favorite toy in the air.

"Aurora…" Kelly groans as Cameron looks up at his father and then over at his sister. "What if he never crawls?"

Erin pulls the parenting book and then shows Kelly the chapter on mobility milestones. "Seven months…should be…"

"Look at Cameron!" Aurora shouts as both adults turn their attention away from the book and watch their child as he pushes himself up onto his little hands and knees and then tries to get to his sister.

"Kelly, record this!" Erin directs as she too pulls her phone and starts to take a few pictures while Kelly hits the record button on his phone.

"Cameron's crawling!" Aurora shouts again; Cameron's little pink lips offering happy squeals as he tries to hurry. But in doing so he flopped down on his belly and then looked up with a sad face. "Keep going Cameron!" Aurora states with impatience as Kelly gets down onto the ground with his children.

"Come on big man…" Kelly smiles as he hoists his son into the air, Cameron's expression turning from sadness to joyful mirth at being in the arms of his father. Kelly's lips plant a tender kiss on his little reddish eyebrows before he puts him back down onto his belly. "Come on buddy…try again…for daddy…"

Erin presses record on her phone and all of them watch with expectant smiles as Cameron shows his determination and pushes himself up onto his little hands and knees and then tries to crawl toward his father's waiting arms.

"That's it…come on buddy!"

"Yay Cameron!" Aurora claps.

But with his sister's joy and father's happy expression, his mother's encouraging words and suddenly the little toddler gets distracted and flops back down onto his belly.

"Silly goober," Kelly snickers as he picks his son up once more and then bounces him on his knees once more.

"Mommy would be happy."

Kelly freezes upon hearing Aurora's words and a small lump of emotion forms in his throat as he nods in agreement. Erin's hand rests on his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze as she smiles lovingly at Aurora and speaks for both of them, "yes she would. She'd be very happy."

Aurora offers Erin a wide grin before she looks back at her brother and then dangles the toy before him once more. Cameron's little hands try to grab the object but after a few attempts fails and falls back into his father's arms; his little lips start to blubber which only makes his sister feel sorry for him and give him the toy.

Erin leans back in the couch and then replays the video clip of Cameron's first crawl before she sends it to Matt, Benny and Voight. She leans forward and whispers, "my family," before she kisses her husband on the cheek and then the two of them watch once again as their son tries to crawl.

XXXXXXXX

"You're late," Voight comments to Erin as she enters the precinct a bit later the next morning.

"Went to the tunnels…I know it's probably a wasted effort but I just wanted to see Norma. Talk to her…maybe get her to change her mind. It's been a week so I thought….maybe today. I know…I say that every day."

"She wasn't there?" Voight asks in a soft tone as Erin slightly shrugs.

"I saw the blanket I had given her…I don't want to pester her but I…ah I guess I should take the hint huh."

"It's where she feels comfortable. Give it a bit more time. She just went through something major also and while it was both different for you both, it forced her to probably relive her past and as you know…a tormented past isn't something you just get forget about. No matter how much time passes. You gonna be able to concentrate on some other work?"

"Yeah…time I got back to my life right? She has hers and…I'll give it another week or two or…something and then I'll check on her," Erin assures Voight with a tight lipped smile. "So…what's on the books?"

"Miller Ensteadt," Jay replies as he enters Voight's office with a file in his hand.

"He's back on the radar?" She asks with a heavy sigh as Jay grins and nods. "Fine but if we chase him into any dumpsters you're taking the dive."

"No dumpsters," Voight cautions as he watches them both leave. He looks down at the picture on his desk of Erin and holding Cameron with Kelly and Aurora standing beside her, the four of them offering loving smiles. It makes his heart warm but at the same time he knows that he'll never stop worrying about them or wanting to do whatever he could to help them. And that included trying to help Norma Trembley. _Where the hell did she go?_ Voight's mind ponders as he reaches for the phone.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah see…gotta keep an eye on him at all times," Kelly groans as he looks down to see Cameron wildly crawling toward Boden's large fire boots. "Next things he finds…will be in his mouth," Kelly teases his son as he scoops his flailing little frame up in the air, Cameron's lips offering happy squeals.

"In no time…much like Aurora, he'll have the run of the House too," Boden comments as both look outside his office to see Aurora on Cruz's neck while they try to make fake sword play with Otis.

"And don't forget baby Casey on the way."

"Don't I work you guys hard enough," Boden playfully teases as he takes Cameron from his father's grasp. "Think I need to work your father harder?"

Cameron's little hands playfully land on either side of Boden's face and he offers him a large toothless grin and then laughs.

"Oh yeah…you're gonna be trouble," Boden comments as he swings Cameron in the air, eliciting more happy laughter from the delighted toddler. But the mirth is short lived, as the overhead paging system rings out, signaling all that it was time for socializing to end and work to resume.

Kelly takes his son and then follows behind Boden, giving Matt a nod as he joins his daughter in the eating area and all three of them watch the teams rush toward their respective vehicles and then out of view. He feels an inner longing starting to consume him but reminds himself that very soon he'll be back where he belongs inside the cabin of Squad truck 3 and in the field with Matt at his side and his team following his commands.

"Can we go in the truck daddy?" Aurora points to one of the older trucks that the House now uses for training. "Is it broken?"

"It is…sort of. It's purposely out of commission to help train new firefighters," he explains as he leads them toward the far end of the large garage. He pulls the passenger door open and then helps his daughter up and then follows her, standing on the side ledge and placing Cameron in the middle. "Make sure he stays."

Knowing his son's desire to be mobile now, Kelly hurries around to the front of the truck and hops into the driver's seat. "A long time since I sat here."

"Did you ever drive this daddy?"

"It's good to know how to drive the truck just in case of emergencies but I only did the minimum time required and don't know…everything," he huffs as he inadvertently turns on something and then much to his dismay takes longer to turn it off. Of course his children think it's the funniest thing ever and laugh at his hapless expense.

The three of them then leave the House and head outside, Kelly wanting to use up as much of his children's energy as he feels his own starting to wane. As per their routine for the past few weeks since he had been off, he would put Cameron down for a nap and then collapse on his own bed, waking up to find Aurora nestled beside him. Then they would get up and the two of them would have a snack or bake something and then hang out outside until Erin came home after work.

Kelly sits on the back deck watching his children, Cameron in a small jumping contraption that Matt had made for him, attached to the playset, and Aurora busying herself with entertaining Cameron and playing on the bars and slide. He looks at his daughter and instantly feels a pang of longing for Shay to be there…at his side, watching Aurora's silly antics – together.

 _'Can't wait until we have a large backyard, a deck and we'll sit around together like old married people and just be happy.'_

Kelly feels his eyes water but quickly shelves his emotion as he didn't want to confuse his daughter in any way and she might not understand right now all the things he and her mother talked about but he would make sure she knew everything when the time was right. Just the fact he could talk openly around Aurora and with Erin joining in and how Aurora would mention her mother in certain situations was positive to him and proof that their love for Shay and her memory would love on in their hearts forever.

 _'Always'_

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell…happened to you two?" Voight asks in shock as he watches Erin and Jay stumble into the precinct covered in…rotten tomatoes?

"Don't…ask," Erin groans, pausing as they all hear some angry shouting and cursing followed by a large BANG. All of them rush toward the edge of the stairs to see their perp sprawled on the floor and Platt look up in annoyance.

"A dumpster," both Jay and Erin confess at once.

"Next time leave _all_ the garbage outside," she huffs as she turns and stomps back behind the desk; Voight shaking his head as he looks at Erin who shrugs and then at Jay.

"Someone better start talking."

"Jay yelled freeze and…Ensteadt decided to run," Erin starts as Jay nods.

"He stopped just at the edge of a building and I went to cuff him and…he lurched forward and…"

"Took Jay with him."

"Right into a large container of garbage from an Italian deli," Jay concludes with a groan. "Erin came down to help us out of the dumpster and he…"

"Jumped on me," Erin sighs as she plucks a piece of crusty bread from her slightly damp locks.

"I'll finish the booking, you two go get cleaned up," Voight directs; Erin not needing any more prodding and pulls away and hurries toward the ladies locker room.

She enters the quiet room and then heads for the mirror and looks at her dirty and disheveled appearance and frowns.

 _'She looked like…me,'_ she remembers telling her husband the night she first met Norma in the tunnels and was compelled to bring her the blankets. _She's been through so much…I want so much for her_ , she inwardly laments as she heads toward the showers, wanting to wash off the rotten food and dumpster grime. _She lives like this…she's used to it? No one should live like this…no one…_

XXXXXXXX

"We just better not miss his first steps," Erin comments to Kelly as they sit on floor in the living room watching their son trying to crawl after his sister.

Cameron does a few silly antics that make them all laugh but it's not long before Kelly notices Erin go quiet and gently nudges her, prompting her to look up.

"When I was cleaning up after Endsteadt…I remember looking at myself in the mirror and seeing…Norma," she tells her husband in a whisper; Aurora not in earshot. Kelly had taken Aurora to two sessions with Margaret during his time off and while they were emotionally draining for both of them, they helped because Aurora's nightmares started to lessen with each passing day. However, neither he or Erin wanted to burden Aurora with Norma's personal trials as it wasn't fair to burden the young child with adult miseries.

"I know you stop by the tunnels each day after shift."

"Kelly…"

"As I said before…Jay isn't the only one that hates that smell," he chuckles as he gently pokes her side, eliciting a small smile.

"Think it's permeated me now," she huffs. "I just wanted to see her and…wish her well. I wasn't going to push her into anything. I thought I saw Gary there once but…he's gone too. Maybe there were just too many bad memories and they packed up and moved to another area and are…doing well. At least I keep telling myself that," Erin sighs as she feels her husband's grasp around her tighten. "You ready to go back to work?"

"Nope," Kelly replies with a grin as he rubs her shoulder and plants a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Matt says I'm getting soft and threatening truck drills if I stay home any longer," he chuckles as he watches his son roll onto his back and start laughing at his sister. "But bonding with them…when he was first born it was great having time off but now…" he stops and pauses for a few seconds.

This time it's Erin's turn to look up in wonder. "But…"

"But now…he's kinda cool to hang with," he smirks.

"Wait until he's a teenager."

"Hockey…football…" Kelly smiles. "I don't want to miss any more than I know I will when I'm back on regular shifts. I think…I'll put the teaching on hold for a while. Working and then teaching on my days off…it's too much."

"You sure?"

"We'll make due," Kelly assures her. "But on an occasion when Benny isn't working and he can look after them, then I can score a bit of extra cash. We'll be fine."

Her fingers tighten in his and both of them sit in silence a few minutes longer until it's time to join their children on the floor for some play time. About an hour later, Matt and Andrea come by for a few hours and the bonding time includes lots of happy laughter and some fun stories and reading time; Kelly ribbing Matt about needing all the practice he could get because in a few months he'd be the one on parental leave with a new addition to their family.

"I hope it's a girl," Aurora pipes up as she pauses in playing with Cameron's feet. "Cameron's smelly."

Not knowing that he was the brunt of jokes, Cameron starts to laugh and instantly his sister is drawn to the infectious laughter and says, "he's not that bad after all."

XXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Lieutenant," Boden officially greets Kelly the next morning with a firm handshake.

"A month…it's been too long," Kelly groans as he shakes his superior's hand and then is instantly flocked by his team and is forced to endure a barrage of hugs and a few hearty slaps on the back.

Pauline came by to be with Aurora and Cameron, finding it easier to divide her time between their home, with all their childish comforts and hers only a few minutes away. On days when she wasn't preparing for her fall teaching, only having a few months before her maternity leave she would spend with Aurora and Cameron.

As much as he missed staying home with his children, as soon as the overhead paging system went off, the adrenaline rush started to pump into his veins and a wide smile cracked across his lips.

"Alright!" Kelly calls out. "Let's go!"

He gives Matt a firm nod and then gets into the front of the truck, telling Tony and the rest of his team how good it was to be back.

"Shooting and possible electrical fire at a seniors complex!" Kelly informs the team as he relays the information from dispatch. "Damn," he softly curses.

XXXXXXXX

"Ugh shooting at a senior's residence. Really? How much of a low life can this loser be," Erin groans as the police car speeds toward their intended destination. But upon arriving she watches as the trucks from Firehouse 51 converge and knows they have to go and put out the fire before they are allowed to take action.

She watches her husband rush by and can't help but offer him a tender smile; always loving to see him in action and feeling almost as much a rush as he was feeling. She could only hope he'd be okay and the reports about the shooter having left the building were true.

However, her waiting wouldn't be filled with mere pacing. As she turns to the right to see a few workers exiting the smoky building, her eyes widen and her breath catches.

"Norma?" She dares to whisper just as the area behind her explodes into a fiery mass.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yikes! Had to get one last bought of action in here before the ending but had to give you all a bunch of happy milestones before that and a bit of work action. A bit of everything in here and hope you all liked it. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. New Beginnings All Around

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 18 – New Beginnings All Around**

* * *

Before she could say a word, Erin feels a blast of heat on her back, not powerful enough to knock her flat but enough to make her turn around and gasp in horror. "Kelly!" She shouts as she watches the rest of Firehouse 51 scramble to rush toward the growing flames.

She stands motionless in place, her fists automatically clenching and her mind and heart racing as to the fate of her husband, his best friend, two others from 51 and whoever they were rescuing at the time. "Kelly…" she whispers in dread as Jay hurries toward her; Voight in the distance watching the scene unfold with a horrified glance.

Then before she could take another step forward, a gently shaking hand slips into hers and gives it a comforting squeeze. With slightly glistening eyes, Erin looks at Norma who offers her a small nod and simply states, "they'll be okay."

XXXXXXXX

Just moments before the gas pocket blew both Matt and Kelly had found two seniors and crouched low to get them; Cruz had called out he smelt gas, Capp said he found the electrical fire and a strange voice called out to them that he had a safe exit for them all.

Seconds later the air around them was super charged, instantly brightened and then went black; all bodies dropped to the ground and personal locators started to wail.

"An…y…one…" Kelly coughs as he tries to push himself to his knees. His eyes start to burn as some of the acrid smoke starts to seep in through a crack in his mask. "Casey…Capp…" he coughs once more as he slowly rocks himself to his knees to get his alert to turn off.

He squints into the smoky darkness around him, desperate to see what the condition of the area around them. "Anyone…call out…"

 _"Report!"_ Boden's voice is heard once more over their radios.

"Casey…anyone…"

"Yeah…here…" Matt coughs as he reaches out and touches Kelly's arm, forcing his friend to turn and look at him in relief. "I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah…fine. Like you," Kelly lightly groans as he feels a small twinge in his freshly recovered side but knows he has to push past it and get his team out safely.

"Casey! Check the man on your right and then…check on Cruz…he was by the blast…I'll check…" Kelly pauses as he yanks his glove off and feels for a pulse on the neck of the old man a few feet away; Matt crawling toward the other old man who was also unmoving.

"Got a pulse!" Matt calls out as he frantically looks around for his missing team member. "Cruz! Call out!"

"I've got…" Kelly starts only to feel something touching his arm. "This one's gone but…who are you?"

"Gary," the man simply states; Kelly's brain not really putting two and two together as Erin had only mentioned his name briefly. "The way out…is over here."

"Go! We're behind you!" Kelly shouts as he turns back to see a large figure in dark slowly getting upright.

"Severide! All accounted for!" Matt calls back in return as he slowly drags one of the unconscious victims with him; Cruz and Capp bringing the other.

"Keep going!" Kelly directs Gary who slowly crawls before him through the smoky landscape toward the slit of light coming from under the small exit door; a beacon of hope in their dark world. Kelly uses the butt end of his axe to smash through the small wooden opening, and ushers Gary to exit as fast as possible. "Chief…south side. Small exit!"

 _"Copy that!" Boden's voice is heard as he directs the teams to go and assist; Brett and Mills on standby for medical treatment._

"They're coming out!" Erin whispers as she looks at Jay with a distressed expression. "The shooter? Did they find who did the shooting?"

"Apparently it was two workers over a gambling debt but somehow I think when the flames are put out and the smoke clears we'll find the body inside. The shooter himself they have an APB out but Burgess thinks they have a lead on it," Jay explains as Voight's phone rings and he's quick to answer.

"At least they didn't hurt any of the residents," Erin replies with a strained tone as she turns back to see the two residents being pulled out first and she would never fault any of the first responders putting into practice the priority of life protocol but that didn't excuse her from worrying about her beloved husband first and foremost. _Damn it Kelly…do you always have to be the last one out!_

She watches Cruz and then Capp, Casey and then…finally with Matt's help Kelly Severide is pulled free and is helped to slowly stand up. Erin quickly swallows the lump of emotion that was starting to form and then offers a brave face as she turns and looks at Norma in wonder.

"I thought…" she starts as Kelly slowly approaches with Gary on his right, Matt trailing behind as the Engine Company of Firehouse 51 races to put out the few remaining flames at the seniors residence."

"Kelly!"

"Yeah I'm fine," he assures her and then looks up at Boden a few meters in the distance. "All good here chief," Kelly tells his superior and then looks at Norma. "Norma?"

Erin follows her husband's gaze and looks at the woman in question with an expectant expression of her own.

"I was gonna tell you. At first…I wasn't sure I wanted this, you know…a real job and all," Norma replies softly as she looks around and then back at Erin. The dirt was gone, leaving her appearance plain but fresh and approachable. Her hair was cleaned and pulled back into a small but neat ponytail and her navy blue housekeeping uniform looked official. "I didn't think…I didn't think I was worth a second chance," she replies with a small quiver in her voice as she looks up and then locks eyes with Voight. "I almost didn't take it."

"We're all glad you did," Voight offers in a warm but firm tone. "Both of you."

"Gary?" Erin looks at the man standing beside her husband; Kelly looking at him in wonder.

"Thank you," Norma tells Erin in a quiet tone as Erin looks back with a small smile. "Almost doesn't seem enough."

"I'll take it," Erin answers in haste as she gives Norma a warm and friendly hug. "I'm glad you took this. Are you…where are you living?"

"We found a place at a hostel down the street. It's not much but uh…well it's kinda us," Norma tells Erin in truth as Gary approaches.

"I do handy man work," Gary mentions with a small stutter.

"Turns out Gary was a licensed machinist back in the day," Voight pipes up once more before his phone rings. "'scuse me."

"He got me a job too," Gary nods after Voight and then looks back at Norma. "She asked if we could make a new start together. Well not together but…you know…"

"At the same time?" Erin interjects weakly as she looks Norma who smiles and nods. "I wanted this for you. A better life…a new start."

"A new start…feels good. To have purpose…again."

"Yeah," Erin agrees as she pulls her police card and scribbles her cell number on it. She takes the card and tucks it into Norma's pocket and then gives her hand a squeeze. "Use that number no matter the time and if you want to just…whatever."

"Okay."

All of them look up to see the residence administrator heading toward them with a worried expression.

"I have to…"

"I know where you are," Erin tells Norma as she gives her a hug and then Gary. "I'll be back."

"Thank you for my life," Norma whispers just before her and Erin broke apart. "Don't know how I can repay you."

"You just did," Erin tells her firmly. "I'll come back. I promise."

Erin watches them pull away and then feels Kelly's hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "Thank God," she whispers in earnest delight. She then turns to Kelly and looks at him in concern; soot adorning his handsome face as he tries to assure her that he's okay and it was just a bit of a tumble – a normal part of the job.

"See you later," Kelly nods as he watches Voight approach with a serious expression. "Time to get back to work."

"Yeah," she agrees as she watches Kelly and Matt turn and head toward a waiting Boden, each of them offering the other a closed fist bump and making her shake her head at their actions. "You'd think it was just…"

"A normal part of the job," Voight interjects as he prepares to give them direction on the shooting victim.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Erin…"

"A machinist? Why didn't you tell me? And about Norma? I stressed for weeks and…how long did you know?"

"Only a couple of days. She said she was going to tell you herself and I…I would have told you. Eventually," Voight offers a dry smirk as Erin grits her teeth. "But now that the happy reunion is over, time to get to work."

"What'd you find?" Jay inquires as Erin turns to look at Norma one last time.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you go back to see her again?" Kelly asks Erin the following day as the two of them sit side by side on his small bed at the firehouse; Aurora and Cameron with Pauline until she joins them. Kelly off the following day.

"Didn't want to seem like I was intruding. Besides…I just wanted her to take that second chance. She chose the hostel and that's fine. It's better than the street."

"So…that was Gary."

"Both of them helped us and now…found each other," Erin whispers as she looks down at her hand being held firmly by her husband's. She looks up with a happy smile and then leans in and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"And…get a room!"

Both of them pull away with small smiles and look up at Matt approaches, plunking himself down onto the opposite bed with a wide grin.

"Yeah…yeah," Kelly groans as he tosses a small pillow at the head of his friend who laughs and tosses it back. "Well I'm glad that the case is closed and Norma…and Gary are getting new starts."

"New beginnings all around."

"Speaking of new…beginning's," Matt starts slowly as he holds up a picture on his phone.

"Ultrasound? You missed the…appointment?" Kelly asks in shock.

"No. I do do _some_ things on my own on my day off. I know it's surprising I don't want to hang with you all the time," Matt tosses back in sarcasm and chuckles as Kelly tosses a bigger pillow at the head of his friend.

"Yeah…new beginnings all around."

XXXXXXXX

"Where are we going Erin?" Aurora asks in wonder as she helps load Cameron into the stroller.

"We're going…to see a friend," Erin replies with a smile.

Two weeks had past, two more weeks before Aurora would start grade one and Erin had promised Norma she would come back with Aurora and Cameron and just have coffee and…bond. She felt an odd but growing kinship toward the woman who was probably a decade older than her, but reminded her of well her in so many ways. Her heart just wouldn't let her move past and walk away for good.

"Who lives here?" Aurora wonders as she casts wondering glances at all the older people looking at her with adoring glances.

"These people live here."

"Why?"

That would take too long to explain about old age, some being forgotten, some being here for their own good and others…"because they do," Erin simply replies, hoping it'll suffice. It does for now and Aurora shrugs and then looks down at Cameron who looks around at everyone with the same wondering expression.

"Will Cameron walk soon?"

"He should," Erin answers as they near the garden area. She stops and then looks around, the person she's seeking nowhere to be found and she wonders if perhaps Norma has gotten cold feet. But a few moments later, a few faces turn away and a new one appears and a smile is produced. "Aurora…do you remember her?" Erin points to the woman walking toward them.

"She's the nice Lady who helped us."

"She is. Her name is Norma and she works here."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to," Erin replies proudly as Norma offers her a warm hug. "You remember Aurora?"

"Course I do. Hello darling," Norma greets with a warm hug.

Aurora offers a hello in return and then Norma looks at Cameron and smiles broadly.

"Yeah…he's crawling already. Do you want to…hold him?"

The joy in Norma's eyes lit up instantaneously but her hesitation was just as evident. "If you want…I don't want to hurt you in any way," Erin whispers, referring to the painful memories it might foster.

"No…new beginnings right?" Norma replies as she carefully takes Cameron from Erin's grasp. Happy tears form as she looks up and smiles. "Thank you again."

They all sit down to chat, Aurora seeing another little girl two tables over and going over to say hello. "She gets that from her mother," Erin states proudly. "Let me tell you about Lesley Shay."

The break is only half hour long but it's enough to cement their friendship and set up another happy coffee break in the near future. Erin found out the woman and her daughter live in their same district so Aurora will have a new friend for the first day of school. After that they head to the Park to wear off a bit more energy before heading to Firehouse 51 to have supper with Kelly and tell him all about their exciting day.

XXXXXXXX

"One more week," Kelly tells his father as he sits on the couch with Cameron on the floor at his feet.

"Erin and Aurora back to school shopping," Benny states with a small smirk.

"I know…scary."

"What's more scary is Andrea went with them…pregnant," Matt comments as he slumps down into the easy chair across from them.

"No that's scary for all the other shoppers around them," Benny snickers as both Kelly and Matt chuckle but agree.

"Just the boys today," Kelly comments as he tries to grab his son who scampers toward his grandfather. "Goober."

Cameron squeals as he bypasses Benny and then stops and looks around.

"A true Severide…can't make up his mind," Matt teases as Kelly's eyes playfully narrow. "Come to me Cameron."

"No Cameron…come to your father."

"Yeah ordering a Severide always works," Benny groans as he reaches down and scoops the little boy into the air. "Grampa always knows best." Cameron of course delights to be held in his grandfather's arms and Benny couldn't be happier.

"Should pass him to Matt…he'll need all the help he can get."

"When is Andrea due?"

"Two weeks…or so," Matt replies as he looks at them with a proud smile. "Excited and nervous."

"Better stock up on sleep now while you still can," Kelly winks as Matt shakes his head in resignation.

"I'll give you the same advice I gave Kelly…don't miss anything," Benny tells them in a warm but kind tone as he pauses to plant a kiss on top of Cameron's head, the little boy looking up with an adoring expression. "No regrets."

The three of them clink the tops of their beer bottles and state in agreement. "No regrets."

XXXXXXXX

"Alright come on…" Kelly groans as he looks at Erin who shrugs. "Who are we waiting on? By the time we get to the park, it'll be closed for repairs," he snickers.

"Matt," both Andrea and Erin answer at once.

"I heard that!" Matt calls out from inside their half of the shared home, the rest of them waiting outside.

"Matt…hurry up," Andrea replies with a small huff as she starts to feel a certain rumbling in her belly.

"Are you hungry Auntie Andrea?" Aurora asks as she's quick to notice.

"No sweetie I…" she starts and then stops, her eyes widening just as Matt appears and locks eyes with his wife. "I…"

"Andea?"

"Matt…it's time."

"For lunch?" Aurora asks innocently as Kelly and Erin exchange knowing looks.

"No sweetie…my baby it's…coming! Matt, my water just broke!"

In that moment, all of them spring into action. Erin gets on the phone and calls Norma on her new cell phone to let her and Gary know the outing would have to be postponed as a new member to their pack was about to make his debut. Kelly called his father to also inform him, while Matt hurried to get his wife the stuff she'd need for her hospital stay and then all of them got into their respective vehicles and drive toward Chicago Medical; ready to embrace a new chapter in their lives.

A new beginning was about to unfold.

* * *

 **A/N:** yeah I couldn't do any more perm damage to my boys but had to get a wee bit more tension in there but also a few happy reunions with Norma and Gary and hope you all liked that. A few broments and of course gotta keep Shay's memory alive. But now a new member to the clan is on the way. A bit more to come in this adventure so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	19. New Beginnings, New Families

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 19 – New Beginnings, New Families**

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone so far (and to Michelle - you don't have an account but so appreciate your support & reviews) for your continued support by means of reviews and hope you all like this update!

* * *

Kelly bounces Cameron on his knee and looks up as Christie and Violet hurry towards them with anxious expressions.

"I'm sure Matt will be happy to see you both," Kelly greets them with a warm hug. He passes Cameron off to Christie to hold and then watches as Aurora comes bounding toward them and gives Violet a big hug.

"How's Matt?" Christie asks in wonder.

"Anxious. Andrea is still having mild contractions so you can go and see them. They're in room 2B," Erin directs as Violet shows Aurora something on her phone. "Aurora is already asking for her own phone," she groans slightly when Aurora doesn't want to give it back.

"Here sweetie…I have your phone," Kelly holds up Aurora's play phone.

"Everyone knows that's fake daddy," Aurora drawls as her little hands drop to her hips. Everyone can't help but laugh as Kelly's face gently flushes and his head shakes. "I want my own phone."

"Yeah…when you're old enough to date."

"When's that daddy?"

"50," he winks at Erin who gives him a mild eye role. "And how old are you now?"

"Five."

"Then you'll be waiting a very long time."

"Not fair," Aurora pouts as she offers her father a mad face.

"You can play with the iPad. Violet needs her phone back," Kelly states with some exasperation as he finally pry's the electrical device from his daughter's vise-like grip. The four of them sit back down and let Matt's sister and niece pay the expecting couple a brief visit.

"Is Auntie Andrea gonna be okay?" Aurora asks as she looks up at Erin in wonder.

"She…will be fine."

"Where is she?"

"She's…getting set up in her room."

"Why?" Aurora asks as Erin can only give her a warm smile and think of an answer to end the seemingly endless barrage of questions.

Luckily for her Violet steps up and says she's going to take Aurora for a walk to the gift shop just around the corner. Once she's set up, Kelly and Erin step into the room, Erin going to Andrea's bedside for a few minutes and Kelly patting his nervous friend on the back.

"Remember…if she says it's your fault…it is," he snickers as Matt looks at him with a dry glance. "What?" Kelly chuckles as both Erin and Andrea tell Matt not to listen to him.

The next few hours are a bit uneventful as Matt stays by his wife's side and others come and go. Kelly and Erin bring them dinner and all six of them enjoy a quiet meal in the small hospital room. Cameron has fun exploring the foot of Andrea's hospital bed, but always a bit dismayed when he reaches the end and isn't able to crawl over the end rails.

"Isn't he tired yet?" Kelly groans as he plucks his squirming son from the foot of the bed before he can tumble over. But Cameron doesn't want that and starts to fuss and then cry. "What…is going on?"

"He might be…teething," Erin states as she looks up from the small book on parenting that was on Andrea's side table. "Give him that…hold on sec…"

Erin pulls out a small plastic ring that had been inside a container to keep cool as their doctor suggested and sure enough as soon as Cameron's little fingers latched onto the ring and he stuck it into his mouth, his fussing stopped. "Yup…teething."

"What's teething?"

"It's when your teeth start to come in and cut through the gums," Violet replies to Aurora with a bit more emphasis than wanted.

"Ewwww," Aurora wrinkles her nose and then goes back to her coloring.

"Stopped the why's," Kelly snickers as he bounces his son on his lap. They stayed for a few more hours until it was time to put the kids to bed; Kelly telling Matt to call as soon as baby Casey had made his debut. Christie and Violet would be staying a few more hours and then they too would be going home.

Matt looks at his wife with a concerned expression as he sits at her side and holds her hand.

"I'm scared," she whispers as he leans in closer and plants a tender kiss on her soft forehead.

"Me too."

XXXXXXXX

"Cameron doesn't want his peas," Aurora huffs as Cameron spits out the food and then looks up with tears starting to form in his bright blue eyes.

"He only wants something cold."

"Cold peas?" Aurora retorts with a shrug as the phone rings.

"Matt…hey…what? really? Yeah man…we'll be…Erin says we'll leave now," Kelly chuckles as he hangs up in haste. "Baby Casey has arrived!"

"Yay!"

The four of them quickly pack up what they need and head outside into the bright morning sun and head for the hospital. As soon as they get there, Kelly is the first to enter the room and give his friend a warm hug and a black licorice cigar. "Was Aurora's idea," he admits with a snicker as Aurora nods and then hurries over to see the little baby in his mother's grasp.

"What is it Auntie Andrea?"

"It's a boy."

"Can you get a girl next?" Aurora asks in haste as the adults laugh.

"I'll put in the request early," Andrea offers a weary wink to her husband who takes his son with a beaming smile.

"What's his name?" Erin inquires as her finger gently touches the smooth mocha skin.

"Deven Allan Casey," Andrea looks at Matt and then replies proudly.

"Hi Deven," Erin coos as Kelly leans over her shoulder and looks at the little infant.

"The next Lieutenant at 51," Matt states proudly.

"Yeah right…he's gonna be the next Michael Ealy," Andrea replies just as proud as Kelly looks at Matt who shrugs.

"Some actor she has a crush on," Matt teases his wife who arches her brows.

"Do you really wanna go there?" She tosses back as Matt takes his son from Erin's grasp and gently bounces him.

"Nope. He'll just be the best looking firefighter slash part time actor in Chicago."

"Second to Cameron of course," Kelly interjects as both Erin and Andrea look at each other and groan. "Hey maybe they can walk the runway together," Kelly teases as Matt's chuckles.

"More like you two will be walking the plank if you keep this up," Erin retorts dryly as Christie and Violet enter the room. Remembering how tired she was after just giving birth, Erin gives Andrea and her new son a hug and kiss, the same for Matt and soon the visitors all take their leave and let the happy family get some rest.

"My family," Matt beams with pride as he sits by his wife, cradling his precious son in his grasp. "Love you so much," he whispers as he kisses her lips and then looks at her with a loving smile. "Love you both so much. He's perfect."

"He is that," she replies as she leans against her husband, the three of them sitting together as happiness starts to envelop them. "Love you too."

XXXXXXXX

"They're home! They're home!" Aurora shouts enthusiastically as she jumps on the couch cushions watching the Casey family pull to the curb, Matt driving Andrea's car; his truck soon to be traded in for one with a crew cab that could take a car seat – or two.

Cameron looks up from trying to crawl to his sister's and then watches her rush past him and offers a sad face as he looks up at his father for help.

"Well buddy, give up on trying to figure out women," Kelly snickers as he plucks his squirming son off the floor and heads for the front door where Erin and Aurora already were. "You'll always be left behind."

"Daaaaaaa," Cameron offers as Kelly looks at him and grinds.

"Da….da," Kelly repeats as Erin looks at him and lightly chuckles. "What? He's trying."

"He's right on track for ten months," Erin reminds him as Aurora rushes down the steps and gives Matt a hug and then peers into the little carrying chair that Deven Casey was asleep in.

"Don't wake him Aurora," Erin warns as the little blond girl turns and offers a look of utter dissatisfaction; the rest of them laughing.

"Welcome home," Erin hugs Andrea while Kelly and Matt take Deven into their side of the quiet duplex, Cameron still in his father's strong grasp delighting at all the exciting activity going on around him – mostly supplied by his sister.

"Hard to believe he's already a few days old," Andrea states as she looks down at her sleeping son still in the travel car seat.

"He's so beautiful," Erin whispers as she plants a soft kiss on his warm forehead. "We're going to order pizza," she tells him as Aurora cheers.

Kelly puts Cameron down and once again he's on the move trying to keep up with his sister who runs into the living room.

"Can't believe in a few more weeks she's starting grade one," Kelly tells Matt as they stand watching the two active children in the living room. "Every day…she looks more and more like Shay," he states as Matt's hand clamps down on his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. "She'd be so proud and so happy for you."

"I know," Matt agrees in an undertone as Aurora stops what she's doing to try to help Cameron onto the couch.

"Okay but if you put him up there you have to stay with him the whole time or he'll fall off and hurt himself."

"Cameron, walk already!" Aurora gently scolds as he looks up in frustration from the floor. "I can't put you up there because I'm not staying here."

With that she turns and marches into the kitchen and Cameron once again looks up to his father for help. But before he can fuss or cry, Kelly scoops him up once more and the little boy's face turns happy instantly.

"Girls," Kelly teases as Cameron playfully slaps his face. "You're next one will be a girl…I'm calling it now."

"Next…one?" Matt asks weakly as he takes a giggling Cameron.

Erin and Andrea join them in the living room with Deven who was just starting to awaken and join the happy fray.

"It's okay Deven, Cameron used to be boring also," Aurora states with a giggle.

But as comedic timing would have it, Cameron looks at his sister and offers what could a look of mock horror which makes everyone laugh. Deven of course was too small, so merely reacted to the noise but the mood that followed was happy and upbeat and offered the close knit group another reason to build on their bonding.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jay asks Erin a few days later as they head toward one of the local high schools.

"We're the closest right?"

"Technically but…" Jay tries to argue.

"Part of the job right?" She retorts somewhat sourly as they near the busy institution. The words were brave but as they near the high school, her brain instantly zooms her back in time to the shooting at the high school, that claimed the life of Aurora's friend and forever altered and shattered lives from that moment onward. "I'm okay," she states somewhat stonily as they get out and head toward Voight.

"Killed one, a girl and then shot himself," Voight tells them gruffly as Ruzek and Antonio Dawson stand close by listening. "But just to be safe, we gotta make sure…" his voice trails off as Erin's mind starts to drown out everything around her and replace the sounds with those of gunshots, children screaming and herself calling out to Aurora.

A hand brushes her forearm and she looks up at Voight who looks at her with fatherly concern. "I'm okay," she assures him with a firm nod as her and Jay head pull away to complete their assignment. "Let's…just get this done."

XXXXXXXX

"Lieutenant Casey…and future Lieutenant Casey in da House!" Cruz calls out as Matt walks into the large bays of Firehouse 51 with his son in his grasp; Kelly at his side. Aurora and Cameron were with Pauline as life for the Severide household had returned to normal.

"Just not gonna be the same the next few months," Kelly comments, purposely within earshot of Herrmann.

"Hey!" Herrmann looks at him with mock hurt. "I heard that," he retorts sourly as Kelly offers a wide grin before he turns to walk to the table. "Just means I gotta keep you in line a bit more."

"I heard that," Kelly playfully returns as Herrmann returns the wide grin.

Matt hands week old son to Boden as Andrea slowly makes her way toward them.

"I keep telling him he's gonna get bored at home and want to come back early," she playfully teases her husband.

"Not a chance," Matt replies confidently. But his words are quickly tested a few moments later when the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck.

"See you in a couple of days," Kelly slaps Matt on the back before rushing into the front cabin of Squad Truck 3.

Matt stands in silence before he looks at his wife and son with adoration. "Maybe a little…but I wouldn't trade this for the world," he tells her in truth as he takes his son into his arms and kisses his soft cheek. "Come on…there's a great Park just around the corner."

XXXXXXXX

"See if you can make mommy smile."

Erin hears Kelly's kind words and looks up with a tired smile. "Sorry…long day," she huffs as she sits on the small bed beside her husband, their son between them; Aurora in the kitchen getting a cooking lesson from Dawson and Mills. "There was um…a school shooting."

"Yeah heard about that but…wait…you took that call?"

"Jay and I happened to be in that area," she lightly groans as she shakes her head. "Was tough at first but figured I had to get through it right?"

"Right," Kelly agrees slowly, his hand reaching out to rest on hers. Cameron instantly mimics his father and rests his on his fathers as it gives his mother's a squeeze. "Cameron agrees too."

Cameron squeals and claps his hands and then reaches out to get to his mother.

"Come here squirt," she teases as she grabs her son who of course delights in being in his mother's grasp. "What did Gramma Pauline feed you to give you all this energy," she playfully pokes Cameron in his tummy, making the happy little child laugh again.

"Daddy! Erin! Look what Auntie Gabby made me!" Aurora comes running into the room with a plate full of delicious looking chocolate cake.

"She liked mine better!" Mills calls out as he follows.

"Did not!" Dawson tosses back at her boyfriend.

"Wait…you guys had a bake off?" Kelly asks in dismay as Mills nods.

Cameron's hands instantly reach out and try to grab the cake from his sister. "No Cameron! It's mine!"

"Here I'll take him. There's lots left," Dawson tells a worried Kelly as she takes Cameron from Erin's grasp.

"Careful with him…our last friend who held him ended up having one of their own," Kelly grins as he slaps Mills on the back.

"Matt's not complaining," Erin adds as she follows her husband, Dawson and Mills happy to occupy Cameron while Aurora plunks herself down on the bed beside them to finish her cake.

"You'd think they'd never had cake before," Kelly tosses out in sarcasm as he heads for the table to get some before it was all gone.

But just as he and Erin each get a plate, Boden comes walking toward them with a serious expression.

"There's…a Gary and Norma here to see you?"

"Really?" Kelly replies as he looks at Erin who shrugs. "Everything okay?"

"They just said they wanted to talk to you…both of you."

"How'd she know I'd be…here….probably called Hank," Erin retorts as Boden nods.

The two of them slowly walk into the quiet area where the large trucks are and see the two of them standing near the end, sort of nervously shuffling about.

"Hey," Kelly greets with a handshake to Gary; Erin giving Norma a hug and then looking at them in wonder.

"Everything okay?" Erin asks in haste.

"Oh yeah…yeah everything's fine," Gary nervously stammers as he looks at Norma who nods. "We uh…"

"We found a place…"Norma starts as her hand nervously slips into Gary's. "Together. It's not much but um….it's a real place of our own. Small apartment by our work."

"That's wonderful," Erin praises with a warm smile.

"So we came here to ask…well we want to get married and don't have anyone else to stand up for us and…well we were hoping you two would…stand up with us?" Gary asks with some hesitation.

"Of course," Erin agrees in haste.

"We'd be happy to," Kelly replies as he shakes Gary's hand once more and then gives Norma a hug; Erin doing the same. "You…want some cake? Should be some left over," Kelly suggests as Gary looks past him to the crowded kitchen area and then looks at Norma – both of them unsure.

"It's okay. You're always welcome here," Erin assures them.

"Okay," both Gary and Norma agree.

The four of them head into the kitchen area, where Kelly tells the 51 family about the happy news and of course those who had been involved in the rescue were delighted to have anyone who helped save one of their own in their midst. They enjoy the happy times, Norma delighting once again to hold Cameron, always lamenting the fact she'll never be able to have a child of her own but enjoying being a part of family that trusted her for even a few blessed moments.

"To new beginnings," Boden declares happily as he holds up a glass of water to toast the newly engaged couple everyone from 51 joining with a happy cheer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Baby Casey has arrived! But of course Aurora wanted a girl! Haha had to get some happy family moments in there for both families and then back to real life for the Severide clan. And wanted to make Norma and Gary's happy ending official. So hope you all liked this update and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	20. A Step into the Future

**Title: Plan D  
** **Chapter 20 – A Step into the Future**

 **A/N: A special THANK YOU to (Michelle you don't have an account so I can't thank you personally but have always loved and appreciated your reviews/support) everyone who reviewed the chapters of this adventure. An ending is always bittersweet to write but felt that this was the right place to end it…well you'll tell me when you reach the bottom of this page what you all thought….please enjoy!**

* * *

 ***The Present***

"That was great of you to offer the Firehouse," Erin tells Kelly the following night as they sit on the couch while Aurora dangles a toy in front of Cameron.

"I know cost is an issue for them and we're their family," Kelly states slowly as he kisses the top of his wife's head and then moves himself up off the couch. "The rest was up to them to plan. Save them some money but also allow them the dignity of making the rest of their day special."

Erin looks at Cameron and can't help but smile when he looks up at his sister with a gummy grin and then tries to grab the toy she's teasing him with. "Aurora…" Erin groans with a small smile as Aurora looks up with a mischievous grin and then giggles.

But Cameron proves just how stubborn he is and crawls toward his sister. However, Aurora becomes distracted by something else and turns her back for a few seconds. But in those few seconds, Cameron's little hands latch onto the side of the coffee table leg and he starts to pull himself up.

Erin turns and stares in shock at her son as his little legs push him upright. "Kelly!" She calls out. But the call startles the child and he flops back down onto his bum. "Oh darn…" she groans as Kelly's head pops around the corner. "He…nearly walked."

"What?"

"Get the camera!" Erin urges as Cameron looks at his mother for some help. "Come on Cameron you can do it…pull yourself back up."

"Walk already," Aurora states with exasperation as she pushes Cameron upright and then pulls back at Erin's urging.

"He's gotta be able to do it on his own sweetie," Kelly reminds his daughter with a loving smile as Cameron holds onto the coffee table leg and then looks up at his father with an adoring glance. "Alright big guy…time to see if those chubby legs can work."

Cameron starts to laugh and then flops back down onto his bum.

"Da-ddy," Aurora groans. "He'll never walk now."

"Yeah…not rash at all this one," Kelly tosses at his daughter who playfully slaps his arm. The three of them try to busy themselves with something other than focusing on Cameron, in hopes the little toddler would want to try again – he would.

Once again showing all the determination on his little face, Cameron tries to take a step toward his waiting mother.

"Come on Cameron…come to mommy."

He takes another step, his little hands still holding onto the table leg as his little legs threaten to buckle.

"You can do it!"

"Come on Cameron!" Aurora urges as she plunks herself down by Erin.

Cameron looks around and then back at his mother and half-sister and pulls away from the safety of the coffee table leg. He takes a step…and then another, his father capturing everything – his first important step on video. He takes another and then plunks right back down onto his butt.

"No Cameron…" Aurora huffs as Erin looks at her and smiles.

"Everyone falls when they first start."

"I didn't," Aurora replies confidently.

"Yeah you did," Kelly tosses back with a grin as Aurora's brow furrows and he chuckles. "Cameron is doing great. Come on big guy…one more time!"

Cameron tries once more, a few more steps before he's back onto his knees and wanting to follow after his sister into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad we both got to see this," Erin tells Kelly in a warm tone as they sit side by side on the floor rewatching the brief clips of their son taking his first official steps.

"Yeah…me too."

Kelly leans back and allows his mind to drift back in time, not so long ago, to another family milestone.

 _'Kelly…Aurora's gonna walk…get the video camera!'_

 _He remembered watching their daughter…his and Shay's, taking her first steps and how proud and happy both were to be able to see it live and be there when it actually happened._

 _'I want to be here for every important milestone.' Shay had declared._

 _'You will…course you will. Always.'_

The words seemed almost fated in that moment and instantly his eyes mist; prompting Erin to look up in wonder. "Shay?" She asks without having to qualify.

"Yeah," Kelly nods in agreement. "She wanted to be here…for every milestone. Grade one…a week away…"

"She lives on through us…through Aurora. She'll be there."

Kelly's eyes slightly mist as he offers his wife a tight lipped smile; his phone ringing a few moments later. "Matt…hey buddy…what? Yeah sure hold on a sec…be right there."

"What's going on?"

"Baby disaster," Kelly lightly snickers as he shrugs. "Those were his words. Be right back," Kelly tells his wife as he kisses her on the lips and then heads for the back door; using his key to enter the back door of his friend's back door, having walked just a few meters across their large, shared deck.

"Matt?" Kelly asks as he enters the somewhat quiet part of the home, little Devon's cries heard in the other room. "Hey man…what's going…on?" He asks as Matt looks up with an almost panicked expression. "Did he get hurt? Where's Andrea?"

"She had to go out and get a few…personal things," Matt replies in haste. "Devon…won't stop crying," Matt explains as he tries to bounce his son in his grasp.

"Okay so…what have you done…?"

"Andrea fed him just before she left. I burped him, changed him…he's dry, he's full…but he won't stop crying. Could he be teething already?"

"Too soon," Kelly replies as Matt's brows arch. "What? That's what the parenting book told us. He might be…" Kelly takes Devon and starts to rock him and within a few minutes Devon stops crying and looks up with red-rimmed eyes.

"How come…he stopped when you took him," Matt's lips purse as Kelly hands Devon back to his father. But when he does Devon starts crying again.

"He's allergic to you."

"Funny," Matt groans as he tries to soothe his son.

"When did it start?"

"Half hour ago…off and on. Could he really be missing Andrea that much?"

"Maybe it's…take off your sweater."

"What? Really?" Matt retorts as he hesitates.

"You have nothing I haven't seen before," Kelly teases his friend as Matt removes his sweater. "Now…try again."

Finally a few minutes later, Devon's cries start to ease and he starts to snuggle into his father's strong arms.

"Sweater…really?"

"Course," Kelly boasts as Matt shakes his head. "Actually I read in that book Boden gave us that your child can be allergic to simple things and can cry until it's taken away. Toss the sweater."

"Here!" Matt huffs as he tosses the sweater at Kelly's head.

Kelly chuckles as he takes the offending material item into the kitchen and tosses it as Matt carries his son into his bedroom and puts on a fresh tee and returns into the living room; his son nearly asleep in his grasp.

"Much…better," Matt smiles as Kelly looks at his friend and godson with a friendly glance. "How are things over there?"

"Good…nothing much except…oh Cameron took his first steps!"

"Really?" Matt asks eagerly as Kelly shows him his phone with the short video clip on it. "That's great!"

"Yeah…it is," Kelly agrees as they both stop and hear the garage door closing. "Alright…the real parent is back."

"Ha ha…." Matt deadpans as Kelly pats his friend on the back and then takes his leave, heading back to his side of their home to spend the rest of the evening with his family.

XXXXXXXX

It would be simple but respectful ceremony without any fanfare just like them. Friday rolled around and since it was Kelly's and Erin's day off and some from 21 would be there, Norma and Gary opted to have their simple ceremony on a day and a time when most of those who supported them would be available to support and enjoy with them.

"I am getting a few nervous butterflies and it's not even my special day," Erin comments as she stands before the large mirror looking at her reflection with a small smile. She had chosen to wear a somewhat simple plum colored dress and bought Kelly a matching paisley tie to dress them up a bit for the rather modest occasion.

"You look beautiful," Kelly comments as he nears his wife with a contented smile.

"Likewise."

"And we're all going to match," Kelly slightly snickers knowing that Erin had picked out a plum outfit for Aurora and little purple undershirt for Cameron, who didn't care what color he wore just as long he could drop food on it.

The family at 51 had all banded together and was going to provide the lunch, music and the marrying agent; something that delighted Norma and Gary in ways they couldn't audibly express enough.

"You look like a little Princess," Erin praises Aurora as they all head outside to join Matt, Andrea and little Devon on their outing to the Firehouse. The Firehouse had a few decorations as the already nervous couple didn't want to feel personally burdened by fancy things – as per Norma's quote. She had nervously asked Erin and Kelly if Aurora could be their flower girl and both agreed without hesitation.

"Two…cakes?"

"Dawson's idea," Mills replies with a shrug as Kelly chuckles. "You ever tried saying no to her?"

"I'm still alive right?"

"I heard that!" Dawson retorts dryly as she nears them.

Cameron waves his hands and laughs as she nears, Kelly handing his son off to Dawson's open arms and then heading back to see how Matt was faring.

"Can I give him something to make him sleep?"

"You want them awake during the day," Kelly retorts with a snicker as he pats Matt on the back. "More sleep at night."

"More? I'd settle for some," he groans as he watches his wife approach. "Devon is refusing to listen to any kind of reason."

"Gets that from his father."

"Ah buddy, getting it from all sides," Kelly laughs as Erin approaches. The four of them talk in a small group until a cab pulls up and the bride and groom arrive.

Gary was wearing a clean black suit and Norma had found a simple cream shift dress at a second hand shop that made her feel like a movie star, in her own words. Boden heads for the front of the small group; a few from their places of employment, along with 51 and 21 making up the happy group in attendance.

Aurora is the first to walk down the short aisle, smiling at everyone as she nears the front and then standing beside Boden to watch everyone walk toward her. Gary and Kelly were on one side and watched as Erin walked the short runway next and then on Voight's arm was Norma with a glistening smile as she takes the first few steps toward her new life and second chance.

She reaches the front, takes Gary's hand and the happy arrangement commences. After the brief ceremony and all the legal paperwork is taken care of, the newly married couple mingles with their new friends, and enjoys some of the delish offerings from Mills, Dawson and Cindy Herrmann.

"I want more cake daddy!" Aurora insists, already buzzing from a sugar high.

"Have you had anything without sugar in it?"

"Yes."

"Right. Well you have had one of Uncle Peter's and one of Auntie Gabby's and that's enough cake."

"Da-ddy…" Aurora groans as Kelly whisks her away to get something without sugar to eat.

"I can't thank you enough for this amazing moment," Norma thanks Erin as she pulls back from a warm hug. "Today has been magical."

"I'm glad you liked it. It turned out amazing. And you look…beautiful," Erin praises warmly. "And now that baby Devon is here and all that is out of the way, the picnic in the Park will once again be on…in a week."

"Thank you for including us. You're all the family Gary and I have. Means a lot to us. You mean a lot to us."

"The feeling is mutual."

They had been brought together by the gravest of circumstances and at first Erin had almost felt obligated to return the kindness to Norma. But after really getting to know her, the two of them started to really bond and a close friendship developed.

"The wedding was a success," Kelly tells his wife as he comes up to her about a few hours later, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. The two of them watch Norma and Gary get into the cab and then it slowly pull away from 51; the rest of the teams still enjoying the leftover dessert and milling around.

"At least the kids are in good hands," Erin lightly snickers as both turn to see Aurora on a chair, head slumped over, spent of her sugar rush and asleep; Devon and Cameron in their travel carries and both asleep as well. Andrea and Matt enjoying some last minute goodies with the rest of the Truck team.

"That…they are," Kelly agrees as he kisses her cheek. "Happy for them. I think they'll be okay."

"Both have worked so hard to get to today," Erin agrees, referring to Norma and Gary. "So…two days and then…back to school…back to reality."

"What will we do with ourselves," he playfully wags his brows, earning himself a slap to the chest.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

XXXXXXXX

"A pony tail or braids?" Erin asks Monday morning as she sits on the edge of Aurora's bed helping her get ready for the first day of school – grade one.

It would be another special day for them all, and Kelly had told Erin to keep it a secret that Squad truck 3 would be there with her extended family to see help her with a very important milestone.

Erin, with the help of Violet had picked out a few new outfits for the school year. Pauline had bought her a new backpack and lunch box and Benny had bought the school supplies. She was very well taken care of. She had pulled on her new jeans with the little yellow flower trim at the bottom, which complimented her yellow top and sweater with little Green flowers and little Red ladybugs – something her mother would have loved.

"Braids!"

As Erin slowly works to make two very neat braids, Aurora chatters on about seeing her new friend, Elizabeth and then excited to see some familiar faces from Kindergarten and tell all the kids about her exciting summer. After they were ready, Erin gathers up her knapsack of supplies and lunch box and heads for the front door, reminding Aurora that Kelly had to go to work early but would be there if he could. Keeping the surprise was almost painful.

But as they arrived at the school, Aurora's disappointment of not having her father there, yet, was tempered by seeing all her friends.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Ranger. Deborah Ranger."

"Erin Severide," she greets Aurora's new teacher with a handshake. "And my husband is…."

"DADDY!" Aurora shouts as he pulls away from Erin's grasp and runs toward the curb.

Everyone stops to watch the large Red fire truck slowly approach the curb and stop, Kelly jumping out and then Aurora clapping as a myriad of friendly faces appears.

"Of course we wouldn't miss your special day!" Kelly exclaims as he hurries toward his daughter. A few moments later, truck 81 pulls up and Matt, despite being off on leave, gets out with Devon nestled inside in his car seat next to Herrmann and Mouch.

"None of us would."'

"Aurora, do you know all these people?" Mrs. Ranger asks in surprised wonder.

Aurora firmly nods and looks up with a wide grin. "They're my family."

With that the teacher grins and turns away. Both Erin and Kelly take turns giving Aurora a kiss and hug, a hug from Uncle Matt and then Aurora gives her brother a hug and hurries toward her friend Elizabeth. The two of them clasp hands as they head for the front door to line up with the other brand new first graders.

"So grown up," he whispers as his hand snakes down to his wife's and grasps it tightly, his son bouncing on his other arm.

"She is that," Erin agrees with a warm smile.

"Shay would be happy and proud," Kelly praises as he looks at his wife tenderly.

"She would."

The two of them turn and slowly head back to Erin's waiting car; the trucks having gone back to the firehouse and Matt home to see his wife. As they walk hand in hand toward the waiting vehicle they start to talk about the coming present events and forecasting future milestones.

"Lots ahead."

"Whatever comes our way, we'll face it together."

 _"always."_

XXXXXXXX

 ***The Not So Distant Future (Legacy - brief epilogue)***

"Can't believe today is here already."

"Why do I feel so nervous?"

"Because you are about to watch your son follow in your footsteps and graduate from the Fire Academy alongside his best friend as you did," Erin reminds her husband as she nears. There was a bit few more grey at the temples, a few more laugh lines around the corners of the eyes and a few extra worries that both carried over the years in getting to this point but neither would have changed any of it for anything in the world.

They had passed a few celebratory marital milestones, faced a few more tests and challenges, but through it all they did it together, side by side; their love for each other growing stronger and stronger as the years progressed. A few weeks from today they would be celebrating another anniversary milestone – their twenty year anniversary.

Aurora had followed in her mother's footsteps and started working at 51 on Ambulance 61, stayed there for 5 years until she, after graduating with her nursing degree, joined Chicago Medical in the Emergency Department. Andrea and Matt had another child, a little girl – Moriah Melody Casey, who followed after her close friend Aurora and went straight into nursing school. The two of them work side by side. Aurora still remained friends with Elizabeth, the girl she went to grade one with. Some would say they were more than friends. Aurora wouldn't deny it.

And Aurora finally got her wish as one year after Devon Casey her sister was born, Cassandra Norma Severide came into the world. Six months after that Delilah Autumn Casey graced the world with her presence. The two girls, much like their brothers, grew up to be close friends and were about to enter the police academy.

Benny had retired from the Chicago Fire Arson department but comes back from time to time help his son Kelly, the lead Arson Investigator with a case he finds intriguing. Kelly had taken his turn as being Chief of 51 after Boden accepted a brief teaching post at the Fire Academy and then retired. Matt had also taken a brief turn at being Chief but at House 66 so there was no conflict with Kelly until he joined Kelly's arson team as a part time investigator and part time instructor at the academy.

Mills was now the acting Chief of Firehouse 51 where both Devon Casey and Cameron Severide would start as candidates under the leadership of Christopher Herrmann;s eldest son on Truck 81. His and Dawson's eldest daughter already a rookie with precinct 21 partnered with Jay Halstead's daughter; their son opting to follow his father's passion and just about to graduate from the Culinary institute. Dawson had opted to continue with her firefighting dream and after being the Squad leader at 51 had transferred to 66 before moving up to Chief at 66; her and her husband often compare notes and share members.

But today, today was about the legacy of Matt Casey and Kelly Severide as they stand side by side, flanked by other neatly dressed family and friends and of course the family from Firehouse 51 on this happy occasion. They would watch their sons, also standing side by side, flanked by their friends and fellow candidates about to embark on their own firefighting careers, with very proud smiles.

Through all they had been through, from their own graduation, facing life's ups and downs, challenges, heartaches and joys, they had done it together, side by side. And as they watch their son's advance they both knew one thing was certain, that loyal legacy would continue…forever.

Kelly looks over at his wife and both of them trade warm smiles. They couldn't be prouder of their family and where they had all come up to this point. They had started out slow, bonded by true friendship…and from that friendship their love for each other and their family had grown into a strong unbreakable bond. Through good and bad, thin and thick, up and down...everything they had faced it together with love for each other, their family and Lesley Shay in their hearts - their moto was that it would last...forever.

 _"always."_

 **THE END! (for now...)**

* * *

 **A/N:** *sniff sniff* ah endings are always so bittersweet for us to write but we hope you all loved it as much as we did! I felt that it was the right time to end this segment with a few new beginnings but all the major storylines in this part D resolved. Normally I wouldn't write an epilogue but this one is dedicated to my special friend 'Emma' (girl you hope you liked it as much as we discussed!) as it was just a small taste of what COULD happen if their lives went in this direction. But that doesn't mean if we do come back that it has to be that way b/c I'm not ready to close the door on this series just yet. I do have a few other Kelly/Erin stories (with some sevasey of course!) planned first and hope that's okay! So please do review before you go and let me know what you thought of this final update and if you'd read/review another Kelly/Erin adventure and thanks so much!


End file.
